Secret Desires & Unbridled Fury
by Crystal-Tiger82674
Summary: Summary: When things go wrong for the fated couple, and Inuyasha failed in his promise to protect Kagome, what will this girl from the future do? Who can she turn to?
1. Pissed

Chapter 1: Pissed

Inuyasha was pissed "How dare Kagome say those things to me and turn

around and tell ME that she's going home?!"

FlashBack

IN-U-YASHA! "SIT (16 times!" You listen

here. "Your such a immature, arrogant, controlling, small minded,

selfish, pompous ass, jealous little hanyou puppy who jumps at

conclusions about everything.

"When I was walking to the village Kouga ran up to me and asked how I

was doing. He asked why you were not with me and I told him I had

returned here from my era and my friends were in the village waiting for

me to return. I asked Kouga how Ginta and everyone was doing and he

asked me if I wanted to go and say 'Hello' to him and the clan. I told

Kouga sure I would like to so I went with him. I did not see any big

deal about it.

"You wench are you that dumb?" Inuyasha said. "Kouga was only saying

that so he could get you alone with him so he could get you away from

your friends long enough to mate with you and then make you his mate!"

"Kouga did not! He is like an older brother to me and a great friend

to talk to Nothing more!" she said.

"Wench like I said you are dumb. Your stupid and unskilled when it

comes to Youkai's and their mating way and how they can go around to get

what they want." Inuyasha was saying.

"Like you would Know. Right! Your just a stupid hanyou who won't let

his feelings out that he has for other people and is stuck in the mind

frame of his love of the past and can't see past that. Inuyasha what do

you mean to even try to tell me anything about Youkai mating ways when

the only thing you even care to mate with is a corpse of the

dead miko. So don't even go there with me on that subject Inuyasha! Grow

up and after your balls drop and are mature enough to have this

conversation then we will have it because right now your balls have not

drooped and are still in the puppy stage!" Kagome said turning around.

"I'm Going Home!!!!

End Of Flashback

The group was walking back towards the village while Inuyasha was

fuming.

"Inuyasha you're such a big mean BAKA" Shippo stated.

"Hey you little runt I'm No Baka!" Inuyasha growled.

"You are a no good worthless Baka who hurts my momma's feelings and

made her leave again!" Shippo said wiping tears from his eyes. "Just

because you are Paranoid, and so jealous when she talks to Kouga or any

male other than you!"

Growling Inuyasha was trying not to rip Shippo apart as the group

entered the village.

In the forest by the Bone-eater's Well

Kagome was mumbling to herself while walking through Inuyasha's forest

"I can't believe that Hanyou! Accusing me of being in love with Kouga

and not returning to the village and to him when I had returned from my

era!" furiously Kagome kicked at a rock as she walked. "He has the nerve

to indicate that I would let Kouga have his way with me! That Kouga

would lower himself into forcing himself on me in front of Ginta and the

rest of his clan! Inuyasha did not see me follow him

when he snuck out of camp to meet up with Kikyo for their nightly

watering the 'clay pot' routine. Or accusing him of neglecting the hunt

for the shards or even neglecting battle for a occasional rutting. Even

though it would NOT be accusing on my part because I've caught them

several times. Once when I to get Shippo to safety in the woods. Ohhh

Inuyasha he makes me SO ANGRY!" Kagome balled up her fists.

Back at Kaede's Hut

Inuyasha was screaming "Stupid Fucking Bitch! She didn't have to say

sit 16 times!!!!! "

Miroku and Sango was sitting there on the mats with a dumbfounded look

on their faces as they both mumbled, "It's his own Fault!" Kirara was

curled up in the corner by Sango along with a very

upset and crying Shippo. "You made Kagome leave again!!! Why can't you

leave well enough alone you Stupid Dog!!!" Kirara meowed softly,

indicating she was agreeing with Shippo.

Kaede sat with her legs crossed, staring at Inuyasha. "Ye had accused

young Kagome again of having been in LOVE with Kouga-sama,

ye are a stubborn dog. She has no intentions of loving him. Kagome cares

for Kouga-sama as she cares and loves all of us, as friends and family.

Have ye even looked into her heart? She loves ye Inuyasha. But ye are

making it very hard for Kagome."

Deep within Inuyasha's Forest

Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken were walking towards the Bone-eater's Well.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I smell that Wench of Inuyasha's and she's very

angry." stated Jaken.

"Yes Jaken, I smell it to." Sesshomaru's icy voice went through the

air.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin would like to play in the stream after

Sesshomaru-sama's business is done!" Rin said with her sweet voice and

puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Rin, We can do that. That why you can drag Jaken in the stream

and give him a bath!" Sesshomaru said much softer to the young girl.

while thinking "She had indeed, melted his heart."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I need not a bath!" Jaken protested. "This Jaken has

no need for a lowly human girl to give me a bath either."

"Jaken"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" The now shaking Jaken mumbled.

"How long has it been since you've taken a bath?" Sesshomaru said

wrinkling his nose.

"I just took one a month ago! I am much clean. I need not a bath all

the time!" Puffing out his chest proudly.

"EEW, master Jaken not take bath in a month!" Rin stated backing away

from Jaken heading to Sesshomaru's leg.

"Jaken you will bathe when we go to the stream! Either you can bathe

on your own, or Rin will scrub you down, or I'll kill you so

you'll not smell up my castle! Do I make myself clear?" His indifferent

face looking at Jaken while listening to their surroundings.

"Yesss Lord Sesshomaru-sama. This Jaken understands and obeys."

"Can Rin put pretty flower chains on Jaken to help master Jaken smell

and look even better?" Rin smiled.

"No! Rin. That's enough." Sesshomaru said holding back a chuckle while

thinking "Even though that would show some improvement in

his retainer's looks."


	2. Detour

Chapter 2: Detour

At the Bone-eater's Well

"Finally, the well and my way home away from Inuyasha for a few

days.

I just hope Shippo will be okay and Inuyasha won't take it out on him

because of me. But knowing Inuyasha, he'd be with his corpse without me

walking in on them." Peering into the darkness silent tears slipped from

her eyes, falling into the blackness. "Oh, Inuyasha. Why? Why can't you

see that I feel about you and not Kouga!" Sighing, "Oh well, come on

girl."Climbing onto the well, she hung her legs over ready to jump as

something grabbed her.

"AHHHH!! Inuyasha, HELP ME!! What am I saying? He can't hear me!

HELP ME PLEASE, ANYBODY!!!" screamed Kagome as she struggled and kicked

with all her might to get away.

"My, young miko. Why call for your 'lap dog' when you've hurt him

with

your words?" asked the icy breath on her neck.

"INUYASHA, ANYBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!!!" Kagome screamed once more.

"Quiet! NO ONE will save you, not even that hanyou!" Raising his

hand he backhanded her hard.

"Inu...Anybody...Help...M..." She was unable to finish before she

passed out cold, falling to the ground and hitting her head on the

corner of the well.

Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree, giving Rin some time to

rest,

When he heard a scream coming from the well.

"Jaken, stay here and watch Rin. If any harm comes to her, you'll

not See another day. I, Sesshomaru, promise!" He turned and ran through

the trees and bushes towards the screams. The screams were that of his

half

brother's wench. For some unknown reason, he felt he had to save the

young miko.

Upon entering the location of the Bone-eater's Well, the scent of

the wench was mixed with sorrow, anger, love, longing, and fear, as well

as the scent of blood. There, hovering over the miko, was a snake demon.

"Let her go!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Noooo... She's mine! I'm going to eat her and take the shards!"

hissed the demon.

"And I say NO, your not!" Sesshomaru glared at the snake demon.

"For ONE: She's not yours, and TWO: You're on my lands. This well is in

the southern part of the Western Lands which are

ruled by ME, Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru extended his claws and

quickly swiped at the snake demon. The snake demon evaporated before

Sesshomaru, and unknowingly to Sesshomaru, before Rin and Jaken's eyes

as well until he felt arms go around his leg. Looking down, he patted

Rin's head and looked at Jaken. "This Sesshomaru told you to stay put!"

"Gomen, L-lord S-sesshomaru. This lowly servant turned for just a

Moment and when he turned back, Rin had disappeared." Bowing down he

said, "This stupid girl does not obey."

"Rin, release my leg and stay right in this spot with Jaken,"

Sesshomaru spoke softly to her.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin will be a good girl," she said with a

smile on her face.

Sesshomaru, staying alert to his surroundings, walked over to Kagome.

Kneeling down, he did a quick survey of the unconscious girl. Seeing she

was okay other than a split lip, bloody nose, a bleeding cut by her eye,

bruised ribs, as well as a good sized knot on the back of her head, he

gently sat her up leaning her against his thigh and wrapped his tail

around her waist and pressed her to his chest. He then turned towards

Rin and Jaken and walked to them.

"Let's go. I have no desire to have a confrontation with the

half-breed!" Forming his cloud, Rin and Jaken stepped on and it lifted

them to the sky heading back towards his castle.

"Sesshomaru-sama is Kagome-chan going to be ok?" Rin looked up at

Kagome worried.

"Yes, Rin, she'll be fine!" Sesshomaru comforted Rin while thinking,

"Why should I care how she is? I should take her and drop the wench by

the village where the half-breed stays. Let them heal her. But I can't

do that with Rin here, and seeing as the hanyou treats her badly...NO!

I'll take her to my castle to heal and treat her the way she should be

treated." Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome stroking her cheek gently

saying "For you're very alluring for a human female, with your cherry

red lips, petite body, and perfectly rounded breasts! Wait a minute!

Where's this coming from? She's human and I'm a demon. I'm not going to

do what my father did and take a human as a mate.

Guest Room, Sesshomaru's Castle

Kagome stretched opened her eyes to see a woman with long black

hair, yellow-green eyes, a butterfly mark on her forehead, and pointed

ears, wearing an aqua kimono and yellow obi.

"Hello, how are you feeling this morning?" the woman asked.

"Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" Kagome tried to

not look afraid. "Oh and I feel fine! A little sore though."

"My name's Faye. You're in Sesshomaru-sama's castle. He brought you

here to have your injuries healed," Faye said, standing by the futon.

"Are you a hanyou or a full blooded youkai?" Kagome asked shaking.

"How long have I been here?"

"I'm a full blooded panther youkai. You've been here six days!" Faye

smiled, reaching a clawed hand out to check her injuries.

Seeing the clawed hand coming towards her, she backed away

pulling the blankets to her chin.

"You have no need to fear me! I'll not harm you. Please lower the

blankets so I may look at you." Sighing Kagome lowered the blankets.

Faye looked her over. "You're healing fine, although your ribs will be

sore for a few more days." Faye said sadly. "Anything else you need?"

"Hai, call me Kagome. Also, may I bathe and eat something?" she

asked, speaking lovingly to Faye.

"Sure. Let me pick an outfit for you to wear." Faye walked to the

closet "Your eyes are midnight blue, right?" Faye asked.

"Hai!" Kagome said pulling back the blankets and standing up Kagome

noticed she was not wearing her school uniform, but a sleeping kimono.

"AH! What happened to my other clothes, and who changed me?" she said

with a shocked look while thinking, "Please let it not be Sesshomaru!"

"Your other clothes were ruined and had been thrown away. Sesshomaru

had me dress you and clean your wounds." She explained while coming out

of the walk-in closet. Faye brought over a robe. "Here put this on and

follow me. I'll take you to the hot spring," Faye said laying the kimono

and obi on the vanity that had a mirror attached. Then, walking to the

door and opening it, she walked out. Faye walked Kagome to the stairs.

"There are three rooms by yours that are locked and stay locked

at all times. The big doors there on the left are Sesshomaru-sama's

father, InuTaisho's, chambers. There, next to that chamber, are young

Inuyasha's chambers. The last door by your room is Sesshomaru's mother's

chambers." She lead Kagome to the door for the hot spring and opened it.

"This is the door for the hot spring," she said, opening them and

waiting for Kagome to walk in.

Kagome could not believe how different this hot spring felt from the

other ones she and her friends bathed in while looking for the shards.

"I'll wash your hair for you now," Faye said.

"Mmmmm that smells good. What's it made of?" Kagome asked.

"It's a mix of rose and jasmine extracts." Faye said while massaging

it in her hair. "Lean your head back, and I'll rinse out your hair.

Okay, now let's dry your hair off. Here put on this robe and let's head

back to your chamber," Faye told Kagome, and opened the door.

"Faye where's Sesshomaru-sama? I'd like to talk with him," Kagome

asked, not knowing that Sesshomaru was watching her walk to her chamber

with the panther youkai.

"I don't know, but I'll let him know you request to speak with him,"

Faye said.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled.

Faye turned and came eye to eye with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded,

showing that he'd heard what was said.

Kagome was sitting at the vanity wearing the lavender kimono with a

dark green obi. Faye took the comb out Kagome's hair and left it down to

flow in the wind. She put lavender eye shadow and black eyeliner on her

as well as clear lip balm to further bring out her cherry red lips.

"Okay, we're done." Faye said. Kagome looked in the mirror and she saw

that she was as elegant as a princess.

"Now, I'll show you to the gardens where you can look around until

dinner." Faye lead her down the stairs and out to the path that lead to

the gardens. "Follow this path to the gardens. Either I or another

servant, will come and get you for dinner," Faye said and turned and

left.

Kagome walked down the path to the gardens and did not know she had

stopped when she said, "Well since I have been in the castle so long. I

might as well walk in the gardens to clear my head of Inuyasha, and to

figure out Why Sesshomaru brought me here for me to be healed.

"Hello, Kagome-chan"

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts from the sound of the sweet

voice of a little 7 year old girl named Rin. "Hello, Rin."

"Would Kagome like to play with Rin in the gardens?" Rin asked.

"I'll also show you around them."

"Okay. Sure!" Kagome took a hold of Rin's hand and let Rin lead her

into the gardens.


	3. Licked

Chapter 3: Licked

Kaede's Hut

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth angrily due to the fact Kagome

was not back. "Why is she not back yet?" Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome will be back soon, my friend!" stated Miroku while going

over and sitting by Sango.

"Kagome had enough time! It's been six days! It's her duty to look

for the shards and that's the only job and nothing else!" Inuyasha

walked over and kicked Shippo off the mat that he was sitting and into

the far corner.

"Inuyasha, how could you kick Shippo? He did nothing to you. He's

just a child," Sango said running over to Shippo. "Shippo, are you

allright?" Sango sniffled holding back tears. "Hey, HALF-BREED! If

Kagome was here and she saw what you just did to Shippo, she would SIT

you so hard that your Father would hear your teeth

chattering in the spirit world. Then she'd take Shippo back to the well

and go back to her era and never come back!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha.

"Shut up, Bitch, or you'll get what Shippo got!" He stepped towards

Sango.

Miroku and Kirara saw this and ran then stood in front of Sango and

Shippo to protect them, Kirara in her larger form.

"Inuyasha, if ye remember ye are the one who accused Kagome being in

love with Kouga and hurt her with not believing her after all that

you've been through and still need to finish together with everyone's

help. Your father, InuTaisho, would be very displeased on how his

youngest son has been. Ye being the son of the Great Dog-Demon should

have better manners and self-control," Kaede said.

"Hey ,old woman, if ye have not noticed NO ONE asked you for your

words. So stay out of this you OLD HAG." Yelling Inuyasha. "If she's not

back by afternoon tomorrow I'm dragging her back. Then we all are

looking for shards that she so kindly broke." Inuyasha started stomping

out the door.

Sesshomaru's Study

Sitting at his desk going over paper work and invitations when a

knock came at the door.

"Come in, Jaken!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, s-sorry to disturb you but a message was just

delivered from Lord Loren."

"Well hand me the message." Sesshomaru was impatient with his

retainer.

The Message

Lord Sesshomaru

"Greetings Great Lord of the Western Lands and my very close friend.

The reason for this message, my friend, is to invite you to a ceremony

in honor of my son Prince Kouga. He's chosen a mate. So I invite you to

this Grand Ceremony. The Ceremony will last for a sold two months. All

the lords, ladies, and the unmated males and females of both youkai's

and hanyou's are invited. This will serve as our annual Find a Mate

Ceremony as well to where the unmated who attend will have the chance to

find their mate's as well. The ceremony will be in five months time.

The rules during these two months are All who attend there is to be NO

KILLING, or TRYING TO KILL ANYONE! Since this will be a Neutral Ground

for all who attend. Any violaters of these rules will be brought before

a General Assembly then escorted by armed guards off my lands and

territory!"

Lord Loren

Northern Territory

Sighing Sesshomaru looked up from the message. "Jaken, send for the

seamstress. Bring the seamstress to my study then come get me in the

gardens!"

"Yes ,Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken Bowed. Sesshomaru jumped off the

balcony soundlessly landing in the garden, then approached his ward and

the miko. Noticing Rin had flowers laced in her hair. Then noticed Rin

was helping the miko put flowers in her own hair.

Rin looked up "Sesshomaru-sama, see what Kagome did to Rin's

hair! Do you like it?" Rin smiled.

"Hai, Rin, you look pret..." Before he could finish what he was

saying Kagome turned her head and faced him. Kagome was sitting on the

grass, wearing a lavender kimono with vines on it with a dark green obi.

Her hair was flowing loosely around her with the flowers in her hair.

The sunlight reflecting off her hair made her midnight blue eyes look

like they were glowing and in turn making his heart skip a beat and his

breath catch in his throat.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, gomen for not getting up right away to greet

you properly as for your station." Kagome trying to get up off the

ground but her foot got caught in the kimono and fell hitting her chin

on the ground.

Sesshomaru rushed over and knelt down bringing her to her knees

in front of him. "Are you okay, Kagome? Let me look at you!" he said,

leaning towards her. "You have a little scratch is all." Turning to Rin,

"Rin go and get bandages and the balm for me," he spoke softly.

"Yes, Rin be right back," Running off towards the castle.

Sesshomaru looked closer and he saw pieces of grass in the scratch

and not realizing what he was doing he leaned in and licked her wound.

Kagome's went stiff when his tongue licked her wound. "Did he just call

me by my name and not miko, bitch, or Inuyasha's wench? And did I just

hallucinate or did he just clean my wound by licking it?"

Seeing the shocked look in her eyes he asked, "Kagome, what's

wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"N-no you did not hurt me! It's just you called me by my name and

not miko, bitch, or Inuyasha's wench, and you licked my wound!" She saw

his icy, indifferent mask move back on.

"Why would I not? It's your name, is it not? As for the other it

will not happen again. I assure you." He stood up and dusted off his

hakama. Then he reached down grabbed her shoulder and lifted her up,

placing her on her feet. "Now, see that you stay on your feet!" He

turned and walked to the castle with Kagome following.

Kagome was thinking, "I'm sure I saw concern in his eyes but like

his half brother he'll not admit it to anyone!"

Half way they met Rin. "Did Rin take to long? Jaken-sama would

not let me get bandages or balm. He said that they were not to be wasted

on a dirty human wench." Rin had tears in her eyes.

"It's ok, Rin. I'm not mad at you," Sesshomaru patted her head.

"Where's Jaken now?"

"He's taking funny looking old woman to your study," Rin said

walking to Kagome.

"Rin take Kagome to the dining room and eat something. Then take her

to your chambers," Sesshomaru said walking up the stairs.


	4. Lullaby

Chapter 4: Lullaby

"L-lord Sess..." Jaken was unable to finish due to Sesshomaru's

hand squeezing his throat.

"Jaken, when I send Rin to get something you're not to stop

her whatsoever! Do I make myself undoubtedly clear?" Sesshomaru

stated with his eyes had a bright red tint to them.

"Y...E...S...!"

"Is the seamstress here?"

"Yes, she's here," said Jaken catching his breath. Walking

into his study, he saw the seamstress in front of his desk.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what shall I do for you?" asked the

seamstress, Disa.

"I need ten elegant, formal kimono's made for my ward, Rin,

and ten equally elegant ones for me as well. They are to be finished and

delivered to this castle, no later than three months." Sesshomaru handed

the seamstress a pouch full of gold and silver coins. "I'm sure this

covers the cost of the fabric and work."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. They'll be done." Bowing, Disa left

the room.

"Jaken, see the seamstress out," as he walked to Rin's

chambers. Walking into Rin's room, what he saw left him in

awestruck.There, on Rin's futon, was Kagome holding Rin in her arms as

if Rin was a little baby, rocking her to sleep singing to her The song

"It will be Me!" by Faith Hill.

When you start falling

Who's gonna catch ya

I'm willing to betcha

It will be me

Who's gonna love ya

Like there's no other

Search and discover

It will be me

When all the others

Have gone and hurt you

Who won't desert you

It will be me

Weighing the options

So much to think of

But when you think love

It will be me

Chorus: You may not see it now

Love is strange that way

But someday, someway

Baby somehow

When you've been broken

And dreams don't oblige ya

Who's that beside ya

Oh, it will be me

Chorus

Who'll be your only

True romancer

You know the answer

It will be me

What will it take to

Bring you to your senses

And finally convince you

It will be me

Kagome was thinking of Inuyasha and what they had been through

and how he treated her. She didn't hear the door open or see Sesshomaru.

The whole time, tears were falling from her eyes and sliding down her

cheeks.

Sesshomaru was thinking while watching the miko, "Kagome

looks wonderful sitting there rocking Rin to sleep. She'd make a

wonderful mother for Rin!" slapping himself mentally. "Why am I thinking

like this? I don't have feelings for this miko, do I?" He thought.

"Wait, why is she crying? I need to help her by taking Rin and placing

her on the futon so Kagome and I can go to my chambers, NO! I mean to my

study to talk." Walking over he lightly touched Kagome on the shoulder

and she jumped slightly.

"Here, I'll take Rin. Go wait by the door for me." Wrapping

his tail around Rin and lifted her so Kagome could slide off the futon.

He then lowered Rin to the futon. He leaned over and kissed her on the

forehead. "Good night, my sweet Rin!" Standing up, he walked to the

door and looked at Kagome, "Please follow me. I've got questions I need

to ask you and I'm sure you have some as well to ask of me. I've

instructed Faye to lay out a sleeping kimono for you and I've instructed

Jaken to

not bother us unless I call for him or unless a emergency comes up.

Kaede's Hut

Everyone except Inuyasha was in the hut. They were worried

what Inuyasha would do towards Kagome as angry as he was right now.

Would he really wait untill tomorrow afternoon to go after her?

"Wonder what Kagome's doing right now! I hope she'll come

back soon so I can tell her what Mongrel did to me while she was gone. I

hope she sits him good!" Shippo said in a spiteful tone.

"Well, Shippo, there's one way to make sure he waits until

tomorrow and that's camping by the well and I'll use sutra's to seal the

well where he can't get into the well untill a certain time. Although

when Inuyasha finds out he'll be extremely aggressive. Therefore, we

must keep alert tonight." A shiver went down Miroku's spine. Without

saying a word Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo stood up and gave a nod

saying they understood the risks.

"Shippo ye stay here for ye are no match in strength towards

Inuyasha." Kaede said.

"Hai, Kaede I understand but I'm going!' Shippo smiled back

at Kaede Walking outside all four turned towards the Bone-eaters Well.


	5. The Tapestry

Chapter 5: The Tapestry

Sesshomaru's Study

Kagome was looking at a tapestry hanging on the wall above the

fireplace. The tapestry showed a picture of a young youkai with long,

silver hair. He had jagged purple stripes on both cheeks along with a

white kimono and a matching red sash with purple tips around his wais.

His armor had a big red jewel in the middle of the chest plate. His arms

had shield plates that went all the way down his arms, and had open palm

gauntlets on.

"Sesshomaru-sama!

Who's this portrait of? He looks so much like you but with some

exceptions. Being as he has no crescent moon, and he has one purple

stripe on both cheeks instead of two magenta strips!" Kagome was

awestruck. "I mean he's gorgeous," she said without taking her eyes off

the tapestry while thinking, "I've only seen one other inuyoukai that's

extremely handsome that would compare to this portrait, that being

Sesshomaru. I've always thought so from the first time I saw him, when

he came in ridding that beast looking for the tomb of his and Inuyasha's

father." Unbeknownst to her, she was saying this out loud.

Sesshomaru was shocked at what he was hearing. "This young one

thinks of me as being extremely handsome and has for two years and still

thinks of me that way even after all the times I've tried to KILL HER!"

Sesshomaru stood there puzzled at the new information he just heard.

"Please, Sesshomaru. Who's this portrait of? You need not tell me if

you don't want to. I'm just curious," Kagome said with her kind hearted

tone.

"The portrait is of my great father, InuTaisho. Yes, he was a great

youkai ruler and great sire. He was a great warrior who protected his

family and what was his!" Sesshomaru said with great sorrow in his

voice.

Kagome, hearing the sorrow, turned and faced Sesshomaru. "Gomen

for bringing up the past hurts, Sesshomaru-sama!" bowing low to him to

show him honor and great respect. To change the mood Kagome asked, "So

you had some questions that you wanted to ask me?" being sympathetic

towards his feelings.

Sesshomaru took in Kagome's movements of showing him great

honor. "Hai, please come and take a seat!" pointing to the mat that sat

in front of his desk. "My first question is where are you from?"

"I'm from the village by Inuyasha's Forest." Thinking, "I can't tell

him I'm from the future, about 500 years to be exact." She sat twiddling

her thumbs.

Since she was hiding something, he asked again. "Let's try this

again, since I know you are hiding something. WHERE ARE YOU FROM?"

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you're not going to believe me unless I

show you! You'll think I'm deluded and very deranged," she said. "My

home is on the grounds of the shrine by Inuyasha's Forest but 500 years

into your future from this point. My family is caretaker of the shrine,

since we are the descendants of mikos and priests. That's why I wear

clothes that are so different from this era. But like I said, other than

my word and the strange clothing, the only other way to tell you where

I'm from is to show you. But I don't think that will work because so far

the only other person that's gone through the well, other than me, is

Inuyasha.

"Tomorrow we'll travel to this well and era of yours. You'll show

this Sesshomaru! My second question is why do you look for those small

fragments that you call the Shikon shards with the half-breed and your

companions of humans and the kitsune pup?"

"The fragments were once a whole jewel that came from inside of my

body. It's the same jewel that holds the souls of a priestess named

Midoriku and a demon. This jewel, and even the shards, is very powerful.

If a demon has a shard of the jewel, its strength will double. You

should remember that from when you used one with that human arm to hold

Tetsusaiga. If a demon possesses the whole jewel he'll be very hard to

beat. It was passed down through mikos. The last one before it came to

me was the miko known as Kikyo, the human woman Inuyasha fell in love

and is still in love with, the same woman who pinned him to the tree.

She lost her life after pinning him to the tree. They burned the jewel

with her body as she wished in hope to protect it.

On my 15th birthday, arms came out of the well and pulled me into

it. I ended up in this era. Climbing out of the well, I saw the

sacred tree and walked toward it. That's when I saw this boy pinned to

the tree by an arrow. But what caught my eye were his ears! They

reminded me of a dogs ears and I just had to touch them. She went on

from there telling him what happened. But it is my duty to right the

wrong that I've done. But as Inuyasha says, "It's MY Fault that it

shattered." So I'm stuck with an ungrateful mongrel untill we find the

shards and destroy Naraku. Though at times I want to kill Inuyasha for

the way he treats me. She then went through how everyone came to be in

the group.

"Shippo was orphaned by the Thunder brothers, and I think of him as

my son, even though I'm only 17 years old."

"But the kit is youkai and not human!" Sesshomaru said.

"So, what of it? My mother raised me not to judge the outside of a

person; be it a youkai or human, in order to show respect." Kagome said

proudly. "But many times it's hard to respect, like with Inuyasha." She

looked down at her lap.

Seeing and smelling tears he said, "Speaking of my half-brother,

with him being so protecting towards you, why was he not with you,

leaving you unprotected letting me save your life by

killing a snake youkai and bringing you back here to heal? Where was

that half-breed then?" he questioned with his indifferent mask on.

"She told the story of the day at the well, then Inuyasha walked

up and got in my face and doubled up his fists and said that I was only

saying that because I loved Kouga. I told him yes I loved him but like

family and friends and nothing more. Then he raised his fists and was

going to strike me when I said 'SIT, boy.' " She looked at Sesshomaru

while her eyes were covered with her hair so he'd would not see tears.

What she saw frightened her. Sesshomaru's eyes were blood red with no

pupils and his right hand was glowing green. Kagome was terrified and

scooted into the corner on the right side of the room, drawing up her

knees and buried her face in them. The other time she seen him like this

was in his father's tomb.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome scoot to the right corner of the room and

try to hide. He could smell she was very terrified. He stood there a

moment trying to cool his youkai blood which was boiling and wanted to

kill something. Sighing he walked towards her trembling form. Kneeling

down, he heard her saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad."

Leaning forward and placing a hand on her shoulder, he felt her cringe

and recoil away from him. "I'm sorry I'm so weak," she said in a hushed

tone.

He put his right palm on her cheek, slowly sliding his palm to her

chin while saying, "Shhhhhh. This Sesshomaru is not going to bring harm

upon you." He lifted her chin gently until her eye met his. He saw

tears. He did and said something very uncharacteristic. He wiped her

tears away and drew her to his chest saying, "Please forgive this

Sesshomaru for making you tremble with fear! I don't think you are weak.

You've shown me many times that you're very brave when fighting your

adversaries and not backing down. You've won this Sesshomaru's respect

and I hold you in honor." He tilted her head back and kissed her

forehead then leaned her into his chest and she fell asleep. He smiled

to himself because he was able to comfort her when she fell asleep in

his arm. He lifted her and took her to her chambers. He then called Faye

and told her to dress

Kagome, lay out a kimono for her in the morning, and to fix her hair

for the journey that they were going to make tomorrow.


	6. Seeing Many Shades Of Red

Chapter 6: Seeing Many Shades Of Red

Guest Room Sesshomaru's Castle

"Good morning, Kagome. Please get up out of bed so we can dress you

in this light blue kimono and yellow obi. Then you and Rin can go eat

breakfast, then wait in the gardens until you and Sesshomaru can go on

your journey," said Faye with Rin by her.

Kagome took the sleeping kimono off and put the soft light blue

kimono on. Faye tied the yellow obi around her waist.

"Kagome, let's fix your hair." Faye took the comb and combed the hair

up into a bun with thick strands left down to frame her face. Then she

put some light blue eyeshadow on

Kagome and something to make her lips shine.

"Kagome's pretty." Rin smiled happily.

"Now you and Rin go eat and go to the gardens."

Bone-Eater's Well

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara woke up to see Inuyasha

coming out of the tree line.

"Shippo, whatever happens, stay by Kirara," Miroku said in a

whisper.

"Kirara, protect Shippo at all cost," Sango said petting

Kiara's head.

"What the hell are you doing here this morning? By the looks

of it, you slept here all night!" Inuyasha sneered.

"Well good morning to you too, Inuyasha!" Sango said. "Why are you

here early this morning, Inuyasha?"

"I'm here to see if Kagome's scent was here

to indicate if she'd come back or not. If not, then I'm going to drag

her back."

"Inuyasha, you were going to give her until just afternoon. You

still have six hours left, judging by the sun," Sango stated.

"Well I'm staying right here on the lip of the well and waiting for

her to come back." Inuyasha started to walk closer to the well.

Seeing Inuyasha was not going to give up and was walking

towards the well, everyone stepped back and kept walking away, trying to

get some distance between them, the well, and Inuyasha before he touched

any part of the well and without letting him know something was up. Just

then, Inuyasha touched the well. The shock wave from touching the

barrier threw Inuyasha into a near by tree.

"Mirokuuuuu! What did you do?" Inuyasha jumped back up and

ran over and pinned Miroku to a near by tree.

"I put a barrier around the well so you could not go to Kagome's era

before the said time. We had a feeling you would try." Miroku said,

trying to get air.

"Then you can just take down the barrier," yelled Inuyasha.

"I can't, the barrier will stay in place untill the said time. So

it's useless to argue. So we might as well head back to Kaede's hut for

the time being," Miroku stated as he walked away from Inuyasha.

Garden Sesshomaru's Castle

Time passed by fast for Kagome and Rin. They had played many games,

and walked the gardens while Kagome told Rin the different names of

flowers. They were now sitting under a huge Japanese dogwood tree

talking, not knowing that Sesshomaru was in hearing range.

"Kagome-sama, could Rin ask you a question?" Kagome nodded her head

to say yes. "What does

Kagome think about Sesshomaru-sama? Are you going to be Sesshomaru's

mate? Are you going to have Sesshomaru's babies?"

Kagome became bright red in the face, while a the same time

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks behind a tree, wanting to hear her

answer the questions. Kagome was trying to slow down her heart so she

could answer her. "Well I don't really know him that well, Rin. But

since I've been here for six days, I've gotten to know him a little bit.

He is nothing what his half brother tries to make him out to be. He's a

deep mystery to me, he's polite when he wants to be, he's very alluring,

desirable, gorgeous, and very handsome and I'd very much would like to

get to know him more." "If he'll let me," she thought. "As for me

becoming

Sesshomaru's, mate there's no way that would ever happen because I'm

human and he's a youkai and he wants a perfect mate and that would not

be me. Because look at me, I'm nothing compared to the beautiful youkai

females that are out there! Now as far as having Sesshomaru's babies,

that would never happen because he would not want any of his pup's to

have what he calls, 'tainted blood,' like his half brother. But don't

get me wrong, Rin. I'd love to have a chance to be known as 'his woman'.

What girl wouldn't want to be known as 'Sesshomaru's mate'?

Sesshomaru was standing behind a tree. "The miko is right and wrong

about what she said. She's right in saying that she would not be my mate

because I don't want to be like my father and choose a human as a mate.

Also, to have pups that would be tainted would be a disgrace, even

though there are ways around that to have pure-blooded pups. Father did

not take that into thought when he took Inuyasha's mother as a mate. The

part about her being unattractive and ugly, she just needs to be shown

other wise. She needs a real youkai to show her what it means to feel

wanted and not by a hanyou." Sesshomaru stepped from behind the tree and

walked up to them.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Rin jumped up and ran over wrapping her arms

around his leg. "Kagome and Rin were talking and she told me that she

thought Sesshomaru-sama was handsome and she would love to be 'your

mate' but that you would not want her to be, and you'd not want her to

have your babies either."

Seeing the Kagome was turning bright red again, he said, "Rin, go

into the castle and find Jaken and tell him that I said to play with you

and watch over you until I get back. And that if any harm comes of you,

he'll surely pay with his life. Now go, Rin." He watched as Rin ran

towards the castle waving to Kagome.

Kagome noticed her bag that Sesshomaru was holding. "It's time we

left." Forming his cloud they were lifted to the sky.

"Sesshomaru, could we stop in the village so I can get Shippo?

Inuyasha will take he's anger out on Shippo, and he's just a child."

"Yes, we'll stop at the village and I promise I'll not KILL anyone."

He smirked.

"Sesshomaru, I wanted to thank you for saving this lowly human and

bringing me to your castle to be healed. I hope I did not overstay my

welcome." She looked up at him.

"I did not mind you falling asleep against me. After all, I did

frighten you pretty bad because you've only seen me that angry once

before. Also, even though you're human, you're very welcome about me

saving you and letting you heal in my home. No, you did not overstay you

welcome. You're welcome to come back anytime you'd like. You'd be

protected on my lands and my home. Now get ready, we're almost there."

Kaede's Hut

"We have company! A very powerful youkai is heading this way fast."

With that said, everyone ran outside, just in time to see Sesshomaru

land in front of everyone with Kagome in his arm.

In unison everyone said, "Kagome!"

"Are ye ok child? What happened to ye?" Kaede said, walking to

Kagome, wary of Sesshomaru but giving her a hug.

"I'm fin…" Before she could finish, Inuyasha spoke

"What the hell are you doing with that fucking half brother of mine?

Seriously first it's Kouga, now it's my lame half brother, Sesshomaru.

Are you trying to make yourself a list of guys?"

"INUYASHA, SIT!" Kagome screamed, full of rage.

Then she told the group what had happened and told them that Sesshomaru

took really good care of her while at his castle. "Now we must be off. I

came here to get Shippo so that Inuyasha will not take his anger out on

Shippo while we are in my era. I told Sesshomaru about my era, and I am

going to show him and Shippo."

"He's already did hurt me, Momma, the day we thought you went home.

He kicked me across the hut, and I hit the wall hard," Shippo said

"He did WHAT?" Kagome started to glow a pale pink color.

"Yea, what the hell can you do about it? You're nothing but a

fucking weak jewel detector, and over half the time we have to protect

you in battle as well as well as fight. You're a worthless human. So do

not even think about taking me on, little girl, because you'd be so easy

to KILL, and you know it to be true!" Inuyasha started cracking his

knuckles.

"She won't have to take you on, little brother! I'd gladly do that

for her." Sesshomaru stepped

forward and pushed Kagome towards the monk.

"So you want that other arm cut off as well, I see, or maybe a leg

or two. Oh, even better, how about your head. I'll then shove my sword

into that black ice heart of yours after I cut off your head. Sounds

like a great plan," Inuyasha grinned.

"I'm going home and will be gone for a while." She turned and walked

towards the well.

"Kagome, here are some sutras to put on the well, where NO hanyous

can come through. It's the best I can do," Miroku said sadly.

"Thanks, Miroku. That will be a great help." Kagome gave him a hug.

"INUYASHA, SIT, SIT, SIT, and SIT!" Looking over to Sesshomaru who

was sheathing Tokijin she asked, "Are you ready to go? When we get to

the well you need to wrap your tail around me and Shippo and hold us

tight, not letting go," she said. "We've got to get to well before

Inuyasha is able to get up."

Without even blinking, Sesshomaru picked them up and they were out

of the village and on the lip of the well. "Was that fast enough for

you, Kagome?" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Yes! Shippo, hold on tight to me. Sesshomaru, please hold onto me

tightly and don't let go."

"I'll hold onto you with my life." Sesshomaru said as they jumped into

the well.

When they landed on the ground in her era, Sesshomaru did not let go

but jumped out of the well still holding them.

"Sesshomaru, please let go. I need to put these sutras on the well

so Inuyasha does not follow us." Kagome put the sutras all around the

well. "That will do it. Now let's go, so I can introduce you both to my

family. Remember, Sesshomaru, No Killing," she said, pointing at him.

"Yes, this Sesshomaru remembers his promise very well!"


	7. Meeting Kagome's Family

Chapter 7: Meeting Kagome's Family

Opening the door to the well house Kagome started to explain, "My

family's......

"Kagome, your back!" Sota ran back into the house. "Mom, Grandpa,

Kagome's back," the voice could be heard saying.

"Well, they know I'm home now. I just need to introduce you to my

family. Sesshomaru, their going to compare you to Inuyasha, I'm afraid.

Sota's has taken a liking to him. They also know of you, but they only

know of the times that you've tried to kill me and that you're

Inuyasha's half brother. Shippo, they know your name and that you're a

kitsune." Kagome looking worried.

Sesshomaru, seeing she was worried, reached out a hand and carefully

squeezed her shoulder. "You've fought many formidable adversaries and

have won. Alas, if you can stand up to me and are still alive then you

can get through this. Now let's go." He smiled at her.

Walking into the house she called out, "Mom, Grandpa, Sota, please

come here. I have some friends that I'd like you to meet."

Sota ran to give his sister a hug. "Hey sis, did Inuyasha come with

you?" sliding to a quick stop looking up at Sesshomaru and pointed "Sis,

who's that?" Sota's eyes were wide open.

"Sota, find Mom and Grandpa, and tell them to meet me and my friends

in the TV room. When you're all in the TV room, then there will be

introductions, and Sota, NO Pointing that's very impolite!" Turning

around she said, "Follow me, and we'll go in and sit and wait.

Walking over to the sofa she patted the cushion, "Sesshomaru, I

think you would be more comfortable sitting here. It would have more

room for your tail. Do you feel comfortable? Would you like something to

drink while we wait?

"Yes, this Sesshomaru is comfortable. And no, I require nothing to

drink as of yet." Sesshomaru said. Just then the family walked in.

"Kagome dear, welcome home and you look great, but where is your

school uniform?" her mother questioned. "Who are your friends?'

"Mom, Sota, Grandpa, please sit down!" While she was waiting for

them to sit down, Shippo moved from her lap to the arm of the sofa.

"Okay, dear, now would you tell us who your friends are!"

"I'd like you to meet Shippo. He's the kitsune that is in the group

with Inuyasha and I. Shippo is a full blooded fox youkai. His parents

were killed by two youkai's known as 'the Thunder brothers,' and in

human years he would be 6 or 7. But in youkai, I have no clue since they

age differently from the way we do. I've been raising Shippo for the

past two years.

Now I would like you to meet my other friend. His named is

Sesshomaru, and he's the Lord of the Western Lands. He's a full blooded

inuyoukai, and he's Inuyasha's half brother. Their father was named

InuTaisho."

"Ah, sis, you mean the half brother that you've told us that has

tried to kill you and Inuyasha?" Sota moved over to his mother.

"Yes, Sota, the very one," looking over at Sesshomaru then back to

her family. "Anyone have any question?"

"I have one sis. Where's Inuyasha and why did he not come with you?

Did you two get into a fight again?"

"Yes, Sota, we got into a big fight. He's also been spending time

with his old girlfriend and has no time to do anything else.

"Sis, I've one for Inuyasha's brother."

"Sota, then ask Sesshomaru yourself."

"Ah sis!" pouting. "Sesshomaru, what's that fluffy thing on your

shoulder? What's the crescent moon and the stripes mean? Can you change

into another form and at will? Why have you tried to kill my sister and

Inuyasha? And lastly, what are your intentions towards my sister?" Sota

was waiting for answers.

"SOTA, you can't just come out and ask some of those questions," she

said turning red.

"You said, 'does anyone have any questions?' so I asked them. What's

wrong with that? Or is there something going on between you and

Sesshomaru that you're not telling us and that Inuyasha doesn't know

about?" Sota smiled.

"OHHHH! I'm going to KILL YOU, SOTA!" She jumped up and chased Sota

around their mother.

"Kagome, answer your brother then let your friend answer the

questions as well."

"Nothing's wrong. It's just questions like those in Sesshomaru's era

he would kill the person for even asking him anything like that without

a care in the world. And NO, there's nothing going on between us. He

does not think of human females like that, and even if there was,

Inuyasha has NO SAY. He's not my mate as the youkai society would call

it because I'm not marked, as you can tell by my neck, and I would not

want to be marked by the likes of that hanyou!" Kagome heard Sesshomaru

chuckle at that.

Sesshomaru then answered the questions. "Kid, Kagome was right. They

would of gotten you killed without a second thought. But I've promised

your sister that I'd not kill anyone, and I don't break my promises

because that would bring dishonor to my family's name. Anyway, the

fluffy thing is my tail. The crescent moon on my forehead means that

I'm the first born and heir to the throne of my family's lands. The

stripes indicate my breed of youkai. My half brother is not full blood,

so he has none of this. He's a child from a human and a youkai. Yes, I

change into another form which is my true form. That is a big white dog

and I'd stand taller than this house. I can change at anytime I choose.

I tried to kill your sister at the time was because she's human and she

was helping my

brother get the sword, Tetsusaiga, and because she attacked me trying

to protect him. But I no longer desire to kill her anymore. She's won my

respect. As for my intentions, we are just friends and nothing more."

"Hey, sis, do you think Sesshomaru could show us his true form?"

Sota asked with hope.

"Sota, NO, I don't think he'd want to do that just for you and the

family to see. For me, I've already seen him in that form when he was

trying to kill me and Inuyasha at their father's tomb. Let's just say

he's a force to reckon with!"

"Sesshomaru, would you pleeease?" Sota looked at him.

"Alright, you and your family shall see my true form, but only

once," he warned.

They went out to see Sesshomaru's form and were coming back into the

house. Both Kagome's mom and grandfather were both white as a

sheet.

"Oh, Sis, that was way too cool. Sesshomaru is way better than

Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, you never did tell me what happened to you school uniform,

and where did you get this beautiful kimono from."

"Kagome told them the story of what had happened, I got the kimono

from Sesshomaru."

Her mother looked at Sesshomaru, "Thank you for saving my daughter's

life."

"You're welcome," Sesshomaru nodded looking at the older

woman."Where's Kagome's father?"

"Kagome's father died when she was very little. She was 8 years old

when he died."

"What are your plans with Shippo?"

"I've raised him for two years now and he thinks of me as his

mother. I'm going to keep raising him but as my son."

"Kagome you're too young for that kind of responsibility. You're 17

and you have NO clue how to raise a youkai child on your own, along with

hunting those shards and fighting this person you call Naraku. As you

mother, I say you need to find someone else to raise him!"

"Look, MOM, things changed when I was forced to grow up, putting my

life on hold the day I turned 15, the day when I was pulled into the

well and found out I was the keeper of a jewel that youkai's and humans

fought and killed for. The responsibility was placed on me because I

shattered it and two, because I am the keeper of it and that it came

from inside of me. It is my responsibility to collect the pieces again.

Then we come along a little kitsune pup who lost the only parents he had

ever known, then comes to think of me as his mother and loves me as

such, then to have my own mother tell me to find someone else to raise

him! Sure I don't know how to raise a

youkai pup but I've been doing A DAMN GOOD JOB OF IT FOR TWO LONG YEARS

and I'm not going to stop now. Sure, I'm only 17, and in that era girls

my age are married and have children already. So I'd like to see the

roles reversed and you be in my shoes and see if you are forced to

change and grow up. So, MOTHER, until you get thrown 500 years backwards

into the past and have to grow up fast and protect yourself then you

can't say how I've grown up!"

"That's enough you young lady. Being the eldest child in this house,

you were taught respect. You do not talk to your mother like that.

While you're living in this house, you'll obey the rules of this house.

That's all there is to say about that young lady!" said her grandfather.

Kagome stood tall like a proud youkai then said, "Fine, I'll just

leave!" Then she ran up stairs to get her things and to get Shippo.

Walking to her brother's room, she said "Sota, I'm leaving and I'm not

coming back. Mom told me I had to do something that I just can't do. You

can get the rest of what happened from them later. I'm going to miss you

grow up, you little runt. Do not cry for me. Just know that I will

always love you, Sota, my baby brother. Always know that." Getting up

and taking Shippo into her arms and the two bags, she ran out the door

down the stairs and out the front door and did not stop until she was at

the well. She could still hear her brother crying, "Don't go, Kagome,

pleeeease!"

She kept going, "Oh, Sota, I'm so sorry."

Kagome didn't hear Sesshomaru walk up behind her until he put his

hand on her shoulder. "Shall we go, Kagome?" Not knowing what to say, he

wrapped his tail around her after she had removed all the sutras and had

Shippo in her arms. With a leap, all three were in the well traveling

back to his era.


	8. Thanks For Keeping Your Promise

Chapter 8: Thanks For Keeping Your Promise

Inside the Well

"Sesshomaru, can you smell if Inuyasha's close to the well?"

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and let his senses check their

surroundings. "No, the hanyou's nowhere by."

Still holding Shippo, she walked to the vines out of habit. She was

about to start climbing when she felt a strong arm go around her waist.

Before she could protest, all three were up and out of the well. When

Sesshomaru landed next to the well he let the kit go with the two bags.

He then slowly let Kagome go, "Shippo, could you sit here while I talk

to Sesshomaru?"

"Sure, Kagome!" smiling at his mother.

Sesshomaru walked to a nearby tree and sat down where Shippo could

see him. Kagome walked over and sat on his left side so he would not be

hindered should there be a cause to grab his sword.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry you had to see and hear what my family had

said. I wanted it to be special for the both of you. At least my brother

thinks highly of you, and that your better than Inuyasha!"

"This Sesshomaru liked your brother even though he asks a lot of

questions, like Rin. Don't feel sorry. You both need time to understand

one another."

"Sesshomaru, I want to thank you for keeping your promise and to

show you how much I want to give you this." She turned and faced him

getting onto her knee's and slipped her hands into the kimono sleeve to

the stub and touched it. Closing her eyes she started to glow.

Sesshomaru felt a warm tingle feeling run from the stub and

spread through out his body. He looked down to see her hands slipping

out of his sleeve and to see that his left arm was restored. "Why did

you grace me with restoring my arm?"

"Every since that unforgettable day, I've felt guilty that Inuyasha

did that to his own flesh and blood, and since you kept your promise to

me, I wanted to do something that would mean something to you." She said

with her whole-heart.

Kagome stood up and took a step towards Shippo, when Sesshomaru

leapt to his feet and turned her around and lifted her chin so she would

look into his eyes. "This means a great deal to this Sesshomaru. I feel

whole once again!" Without thinking Sesshomaru, leaned forward and

covered her lips with his and kissed her.

Shippo saw Sesshomaru jump up and turn his mother around, then lean

forward and kiss his mother. Shippo's mouth dropped open and he rubbed

his eyes due to the fact Sesshomaru kissed a human. "Ooooooooo, if

Inuyasha could see this he would be jealous and soooo mad. Hhahaha! I'm

not even going to say anything!" Walking over to Kagome and Sesshomaru,

"Momma, should we be going to the hut before mutt face comes? Sorry

Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru broke the kiss and moved away. "I understand, kitsune."

He smiled towards Shippo. "He's right, Kagome. I'll walk you two back to

the hut."

Shippo ran ahead then everyone looked up and saw Kagome walking side

by side with

Sesshomaru.

"Welcome back, both of ye!" Kaede said looking at Kagome and

Sesshomaru.

"I'm glad to be back in this era with all my friends." Kagome forced

a smile.

"Well, look what the rat drag back to our presence!" Inuyasha

sneered.

Well she was glad to see almost everyone. "Inuyasha, I'm not in the

mood to hear your mouth!" Kagome glared at him.

"I don't give a damn if you're in the mood or not! Why the hell did

you bring that shit for brains of my brot...?"

Before he could say another, word Kagome surprised everyone

including Sesshomaru by grabbing ahold of Tokijin and drew it pressing

it to Inuyasha's throat. "Inuyasha, I'd advise you not to finish that

sentence. Like I said, I'm NOT IN THE MOOOD TO HEAR YOUR MOUTH! DID YOU

GET THAT YOU WORTHLESS HALF-BREED?"

Sesshomaru stepped up and wrapped his right hand around her hand and

lowered the sword. "This would not be the answer to your hurting heart,

Kagome! Let this Sesshomaru take back his sword. Come on, Kagome."

Leaning to her ear he said, "Don't worry in time'

Dear One' the hanyou will pay, and pay dearly. Now please, let me

take back Tokijin!" He sighed deeply when she let go. "I must take my

leave of you. Remember you're welcome at my castle. If you're in need of

me, you just need to send word by either you one of your companions,

except the hanyou, and I'll be there."

Turning to go Kagome stopped him. "Wait! Please give this to Rin."

She pulled out a huge stuffed animal. It was a pure white wolf dog.

"This was mine and I want her to have it. Tell her that I'll try to

visit soon and please give her a hug and a kiss on the forehead for me,"

she said with tears.

"I'll do so, and, Kagome, don't cry. It distorts your beautiful

face." With that his cloud lifted him into the sky and was gone.

Turning to Shippo and handed him the other stuffed animal of a big

red fox. "Here you go, Shippo. Now let's go into the hut, shall we?"

Walking past Inuyasha she heard him say.

"About time that bastard left!" Inuyasha growled.

"Sit, boy," Kagome said as she and Shippo walked into the hut.

Walking into the hut, Kagome walked over to the far corner and

sat her two bags down. She came and knelt down by Kaede and started

telling what had happened with her family. Then she buried her face in

her hands and started to sob. While she was sobbing, Inuyasha walked in

and sat in his corner as if nothing was happening, while Kaede moved

over and wrapped her arms around her. Kaede was concerned because Kagome

was like a daughter to her. Sango was making tea for Kagome and Miroku

was holding Shippo.

"You know what's so funny? The only thing that I regret is that now

I have no where to go or live. I told my mother that I'm staying in this

era, and now that I'm staying here, I don't have any clothes that will

be suitable and are not revealing." Kagome tried to laugh it off.

"Ye will live here in this hut child, and I'll not take a NO from

ye. Tomorrow we will get the village seamstress to make ye some

clothes."

Kaede said.

"Thank You, Kaede." Kagome gave her a hug. Sipping the tea Kagome

spoke up to Inuyasha. "Well, Inuyasha, you got your wish. You don't have

to worry about me going through the well anymore. Now you'll have me

undisturbed from looking for the shards."

"Yah, but with what price? We'll not look for any shards until the

day after tomorrow, until you get back in check with your emotions. So

don't try to sneak off looking for them. I don't want to have to track

you down and have to use those words on you to get you to sit and have

to drag you back here!" a lame try of a joke coming from Inuyasha.

"So does that mean sometime tomorrow can I go to Sesshomaru's castle

to visit Rin? Could I, please?" Kagome begged, giving the puppy dog

eyes.

"If you really must, then yes, you may go," he growled out.

"Thank You, Inuyasha." Kagome said while getting up and running over

and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she walked back over to her bags

to pick out a dress to wear. She pulled out a scarlet red dress that had

a deep V-neck. The sleeves were transparent and the dress went down to

her ankles.

While going through her stuff, Kagome was so tired that she fell

asleep sitting up.

"Kaede, look!" Inuyasha pointed over to Kagome. "Sango, I'll pick

her up. But could you lie a mat down for her?" Inuyasha asked going over

to pick her up. After putting her to bed everyone followed suite.

Everyone except for Inuyasha that is. Walking to the door, he was

stopped by a small voice.

"So you are going back out again tonight to rut with Kikyo even

though Kagome's hurting!" Sango whispered.

Without saying a word, he walked out of the hut and disappeared. But

when Inuyasha walked into the hut around sunrise Kagome awoke. "Sorry,

everyone. I did not mean to sleep in so late. I know we have shards to

look for. I'll just be a moment. I know you want to get started before

the day gets any later!"

Sango ran over to her. "No, Kagome, take it easy. Remember, Inuyasha

said we are not looking for shards today! Today you're going to visit

Rin. Now get dressed, and let's go outside."

Then she walked over to Miroku and grabbed ahold of his ear. "Come

on Miroku." Then walking over, she did the samething to Inuyasha.

While Kagome was getting dressed, Inuyasha was talking to the

group.

"I don't like the way Kagome is acting. Kagome and her mother need to

sit down and talk this out. Her mother needs to see there are others

here that help with Shippo." Inuyasha clutched his fists.

"What are you going to do, Inuyasha?" said Sango.

"I'm going to bring her family here so they can talk this out.

Miroku, you're going to help me out. And keep you're hands OFF her

mother's butt! Do you hear me monk!" Inuyasha warned.

"Do ye think it's wise to do this to yon girl so soon?" Kaede said.

"I honestly don't know, Kaede, but someone needs to try." Inuyasha

spoke to Kaede. Then he turned to Miroku, "Now come on, let's do

this."

No sooner did Inuyasha and Miroku get out of site and into the

trees, did Kagome come out of the hut. "Hey, where's Inuyasha and

Miroku?" Kagome stated while looking around.

"They went out to check something in the northern part of the rice

fields. I bet you're hungry, Kagome, so why not come over here and sit

down and get something to eat? Don't worry. Shippo has already eaten his

meal." Sango smiled

sweetly at Kagome while thinking "I hope Kagome does not get mad at me

for not telling her where Inuyasha and Miroku are!"


	9. Run Away

Chapter 9: Run Away

Kaede was sitting by Kagome and Sango when out of the North, a beautiful

brown eagle that had a golden tint to the plumage on his head and gold

under feathers on his tail. They saw that the eagle was carrying a

scroll in it's talons. The eagle flew over and hovered in front of

Kaede.

All of a sudden there was a flash of light, and on the ground in front

of Kaede, stood an alluring

youkai male in place of the beautiful eagle. He appeared to be 6'2, in a

navy blue Kimono with gold trim. His hair was brown but looked gold and

he had copper eyes. He stepped forward. "My name's Naoko means Honest

in Japanese. I'm here searching for..."

"Who are you? And what do you want with this village?" Inuyasha

stated, drawing out a now transformed Tetsusaiga. "Tell us before I slit

you in half!"

"Inuyasha, he was about to say what he wanted when you had interrupted

him." Kagome turned towards the youkai. "I'm sorry, please continue."

"Yes, well, my name's Naoko. I'm here looking for a young miko by

the name Kagome!"

"What ye want with the miko?" Kaede stepped forward.

"I've brought a message for her from Lord Loren of the Northern

Territory," Naoko answered.

Kagome came forward and put a hand on Kaede's shoulder. "I'll

take care of this Kaede." She walked over and stood right up in front of

Naoko. "Then you're looking for me. I'm the miko, Kagome, that you're

seeking!"

"Miko Kagome!" Naoko said, bowing down. He straightened up and

reached into the folds of his kimono and pulled a scroll out. "Here's

the message that I bring. Now that I've given you the message, I'll be

taking my leave of you Miko Kagome." With that, he bowed once more and

transformed back into his eagle form and headed back north.

"What's your message say, Sis?" Sota said coming out from behind

Inuyasha.

"Sota! But how did you get here?" Running towards Sota with tears in

her eyes.

"Inuyasha came to our home this morning and walked right into the

house like he always does. He walked to me and picked me up and put me

on his back and told me to hold tight. Then we went to mom, and the next

thing we knew, we were on the grass by the well with this guy in a black

and purple dress with a staff! Then Inuyasha disappeared and showed up

with grandpa."

Just then Inuyasha stepped aside to reveal her mother and grandpa.

"Hello Mom, Grandpa." Kagome said with as much icy feeling she could

put into her words.

Her companions looked at her when she spoke.

Sango whispered "Is it just me, or did she just sound like Sesshomaru,

with the icy tone?" Sango walked over to Kagome, "Kagome could you

introduce us to everyone? I for one would love to meet the mother who

gave birth to my best friend and who's like a loving sister to me."

Sango reached over and gave her friend a hug.

"Yes! It would be the respectful thing to do, wouldn't you say,

mother?" Looking over and glaring.

"Look, young lady. I know you did not want to see us again, and the

is truth after your display at the house. I did not want to see you

either.

But Inuyasha brought us here. You made your choice. So your not our

responsibility anymore. You think your adult enough and don't want my

rules. Then act like one and don't ask us for help or come to the shrine

on the other side of the well." The whole time Kagome had tears in her

eyes and when her mother was finished Kagome took off running towards

the east.

"Inuyasha, can you tell by her scent where she's at?" Miroku asked.

"What scent? I can't smell anything Miroku. She's covered it using

her miko powers!" He turned to Kagome's mom "Damn It! Why did you have

to

say such harsh words?"

"Kirara, take Shippo and go get Sesshomaru-sama. Tell him to bring

Rin

and tell him we need all the help we can. Bring him here. If he asks

whats wrong. Let him know he'll be informed when they get here. NOW GO

HURRY!"

Garden Sesshomaru's Castle

Sesshomaru was leaning up against a Japanese White Birch while

watching Rin play with Jaken. When he jumped up drawing Tokijin he said,

"Rin come behind me NOW!"

"Lord Sesshomaru," said Shippo jumping of Kirara before she landed

and ran towards Sesshomaru with tears in his eyes. But before he got to

Sesshomaru, Shippo fell to the ground breathing hard.

Sesshomaru remembered what he had said that day. "If you're in need,

send word by one of your companions, not the Hanyou, and I'll be there!"

Reaching the kit, he knelt down. "Kit, what has happened?"

"Sango sent us to get you. She says bring Rin that we need everyone

to hurry. And that you'd be told what's wrong back at the village!"

Meanwhile, Kirara turned back into her smaller size. Standing up and

picking up the kit and the fire cat he ordered, "Rin, Jaken, come. We

must hurry." His cloud formed and they headed towards the village.

Close to the Eastern Boarders

Kagome ran nonstop since she left Kaede's village and came upon a

lake with lush green grass, tall trees, and bushes full of berries.

Thirsty from running, she walked to the lake and knelt down. Putting her

hands in the water, she brought them to her lips. Still thirst,y she

leaned down and drank from the lake it's self. "AHHH. Better." Sitting

up and looking around, "I'm staying here awhile." Taking off her

shoes and socks,

she put her feet in the water.

Kaede's Village

Back at the village, everyone was waiting for Shippo, Rin, Jaken,

and Sesshomaru to arrive.

"Inuyasha, can you tell if Sesshomaru is close or not?" Miroku said.

"Damn it all! Why does this happen now of all times?" Inuyasha was

pissed. "It looks like I'm not going to be much help tonight!"

They all looked at Inuyasha. What they saw told all of why Inuyasha

could not smell Kagome's scent.

"Oh cool! Inuyasha your human! What happened?" Sota called out.

"Why did you not say anything sooner, Inuyasha?" Sango felt like

hitting him over the head with he boomerang.

"What did you do to Kagome NOW, little brother?" As Sesshomaru,

Shippo, Rin, and Jaken landed on the ground 10 feet away.

"It's not me this time. It's her family. I thought they should sit

down to talk, but it ended in a big yelling match. Kagome took of

towards the East and she's somehow used her miko powers to cover her

scent. Anywhy, why does everyone always think it's me when something

ever happens with her?"

"Because everytime she goes home mad, it's because of you!" everyone

said in unison.

"Here's the plan, Inuyasha. Since you can't

use Tetsusaiga tonight and since Kagome's mother doesn't want to be

here, take her home. Then stay here with Kaede in case she comes back.

Shippo, Rin, Jaken, Sota, and

Grandpa stay at the village as well. Miroku and myself will head north

towards Kouga's. Sesshomaru please go east then where your senses lead

you. Is everyone set on what to do?"

"Yes!" everone said in union.

"Okay, let split up. Everyone meet back here and if anyone finds her

bring her back here. Then we'll send Jaken to the others."

Lake by the east territory

Kagome was sitting by the lake looking at the stars. Tonight was a

wonderful clear night. "Well also, tonight Inuyasha turns human. I

wonder what my brother thought when he saw Inuyasha go from half youkai

to human right in front of them?" She jumped when she heard

movement in the thick foliage. Reaching for her bow and arrows to come

up with nothing. "Oh great, the night that I run off, I forget my bow

and

arrows!" Just then, two tigers came out of the foliage. "Ohh, nice

kitty.

Please don't hurt me. You don't want to eat me!" Waving her hands in

front of her she saw that there was a pale blue light had started to

shine around her. The tigers looked at each other and proceeded to come

closer. Kagome started to back up, away from them, until she felt that

she had backed up into the lake, all the way to

her stomach. "Now what do I do?" Kagome started to get cold.

Inside Kaede's Hut

Everyone was sitting around either talking or playing. "So,

Inuyasha, can you change into a human all the time?" Sota scooted over

close to him saying.

"No, Sota! I can only change into this when it's a new moon. On a

night such as tonight. When I do I lose all my power and strength, and I

can't use my sword. That's one of the down falls of being half youkai."

"Inuyasha, why don't you like my sister the way you used to?" Sota

questioned.

"I wish momma would be found. I'm worried about her being all by

herself and with out even her bow and arrows." Shippo said sitting on

the floor holding her bow and quiver full of arrows. When Sango and

Miroku and Kirara came in throught the door.

"Did you find Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and at Shippo. "No, there

was NO sign of her anywhere to the north or south. So we'll have to pray

that Sesshomaru finds her and fast because the temperature is starting

to get cold out there." Sango tried to stop tears coming to her eyes.

"If I know my brother, when he gets it in his head to find someone

no matter how long it takes he'll find her. I do know that for a fact."

Inuyasha leaned against the wall.

An hour had past and still no Sesshomaru or Kagome.

"Shippo, Rin, Sota, it's getting late. It's time you three go over

to those mats and go to sleep. We'll let you know when they come back,"

Sango said.

"But we want to stay up and wait with you." Shippo cried out while

yawning.

"Jaken, how do Sesshomaru-sama and yourself get Rin to go to her

room to sleep? Would you help me, and then watch after them while the

adults go outside and build a campfire?" Sango asked Jaken.

"Yes, this Jaken will help you. Don't worry Sesshomaru will find the

girl." Turning to Rin and the other children. "Rin, you know Sesshomaru

wouldn't be pleased if he knew you're not following orders would he?"

Jaken said with authority.

"No, master Jaken, he'd not be happy." Rin pushed her bottom lip

out. "Rin will go to sleep." Walking over to a mat she laided down.

"Shippo,

Sota, could you keep Rin protected?"

"Sure!" They both walked over as the adults walked outside.


	10. To Me, You Are The World

Chapter 10: To Me, You Are The World

Lake by Eastern Lands

Kagome was still in the water up to her stomach and been that way

for an hour. Now the water was getting colder, and her body was

shivering. Her eyes were also getting heavy. While in the water, she

noticed the tigers were two different colors. The female was white and

the male was orange.

There was a flash of light, and the tigers transformed into their

humanoid forms. The female looked at her mate, "Dear, she's cold and

frightened. We need to get her out of the water before she freezes to

death!" With stealth the

male youkai was picked Kagome's shivering

form out of the water and carried her to land. Sitting her down the male

youkai took his outer kimono and wrapped it around her to warm her up.

The female started talking to Kagome to keep her awake till she got

warmed up. "My name's Yukiko It means Snow Child in Japanese, and

this is my mate, Kaori It means Add A Man's Strength in Japanese.

We're the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands, which are just behind us,"

Lady Yukiko said. "What's your name child? Also, why are you out here

without anybody to protect you?" Lady Yukiko asked.

"M...m...my name's Kag-Kagome."

"Are you the miko from the village by the Boner-eater's Well?" asked

Kaori.

"Yes!" Kagome said trying to keep her eyes opened.

"There are many people out looking for you!" Lord Kaori said. While

Kaori was speaking she noticed Yukiko had a red rose bud with a

lightning bolt going through it on her forehead and Kaori had a

Lightning bolt on his forehead. She just had to close her eye to sleep.

"We need to get her to the village," Lady Yukiko said to her mate.

With both in agreement, Lord Kaori picked Kagome up, who was still

wrapped

in his outer kimono, and walked west toward the village when he sensed

the Western Lord.

Lord Kaori handed his mate the sleeping Kagome. "Stay here with the

sleeping girl. I'll go greet the Western Lord." Kaori walked swiftly

towards the Sesshomaru. Kaori came into view of the Western Lord.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru forgive this Lord for coming onto your

lands unannounced. My mate and I were hunting by the lake behind me when

we came upon the miko that everyone's looking for. When we came upon

her, we

were in our true forms and it frightened her. She backed up into the

lake to get away, and she stayed there so long that I had to get her.

When I did, she was shivering and could not keep her eyes open. I

wrapped her in my outer kimono to warm her up and it has not done much

good. My mate is with her now. We were bringing her to the village

where she came from when we came

upon your scent. Please follow me back to my mate and the girl."

Sesshomaru followed him, and saw the demoness sitting with

Kagome's head on her lap with an elegant kimono wrapped around her form.

From where he stood, he could see Kagome shivering badly.

"Kami-sama!" Sesshomaru thought. He untied his sash, unbuckled his

armor, slipped his own outer kimono off and knelt down to the trembling

girl. The demoness unwrapped the girl from the kimono and lifted her up

so Sesshomaru could rewrap her in his kimono and his tail.

After, he put his armor and sash back on.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we'll take our leave of you." With that, they

transformed and headed back to their lands.

"Kami! Kagome, why did you not run towards my castle? You'd not be

cold right now." Sesshomaru brought her up were her head was under his

chin.

"Kami, please have her stop shivering and wake up!" Leaning away from

her he looked down and touched her forehead where his family crest would

show if she became his mate and took his finger tip and traced a

Crescent moon on the spot as if one was there. He whispered "Kagome,

it's me, Sesshomaru. Wake up, dear one. Rin needs you, your pup, Shippo,

needs you, and I.. need you." Bringing her to his chest, again he voiced

in his

mind, "Kagome... to the world you maybe one person... But to me, you are

the world... But how can I come out and tell you how I feel?"

Towards sunrise, Kagome started shivering. Sesshomaru was

remembering all that she had said about him since he saved her, that he

was handsome and all.

When he was pulled out of his thoughts, he heard Kagome mumbling

something in her sleep that he could not hear. But he felt her scalding

tears soak through his kimono. Examining the breeze, he could tell that

it was almost sun up. Making sure Kagome was secure, he slowly got to

his feet and turned to the village and her friends.

Inside Kaede's Hut

Kaede had breakfast done, when Sango woke up with a beaded hand on

her butt. Sango sat up. Grabbing her boomerang, she whacked Miroku so

hard with it that he flew out the matted doorway landing outside. "Damn

that monk!" Sango walked over to Kaede. "Morning, Kaede. Would you like

any help?"

"No thanks, but thank ye, Sango." Right at that moment, Kirara, the

once again hanyou Inuyasha, Sango, and Kaede looked at each other.

"There

be a strong youkai headed this very way!" Kaede warned.

Kirara stayed inside with Rin and Kagome's family.

Sesshomaru walked out of the trees carrying a bundle in his arms.

When he got upon them, he asked "Where might I lay her down?" That's

when everyone noticed that he was not wearing his outer kimono and that

the bundle was Kagome wrapped in his kimono.

"Right this way. What happened?" Kaede asked. Sesshomaru followed

the old woman and everyone else followed him.

"I'll tell you once she's by the fire. Lady Exterminator, please

remove the children from the hut. She needs her rest," he told her. They

got to the hut and saw the children and Jaken coming out of the hut with

Kirara, a sleeping Shippo hanging from her mouth.

He walked into the hut and over to a mat by the fire. Kneeling down,

he placed the kimono wrapped bundle on the mat. He reached down to push

the fabric away from her face while gently stroking her cheek. He stood

up and walked to the door motioning for the others to follow, but he

looked back at Kagome once more before exiting the hut.

Once outside Inuyasha spoke. "What the fuck happened to Kagome and

why is she wrapped in your fucking kimono? You better not of done

anything to her or you'll meet Father in the spirit world!" Inuyasha

yelled.

"Inuyasha, shut your noise maker and watch what your saying! There

are children around" Miroku was saying, shaking his head.

"Little Brother, you were both ignorant and ill-advised to even

think about entertaining the thought of killing me!" he said

sarcastically.

"But no, I did not hurt the girl." Sesshomaru told them what had

happened.

"We're just glad that Naraku or his offspring

did not find her, or we would not have her back in one piece.

"Yah, but that still does not explain why she was in his kimono.? Or

why he made sure the fabric was not in her face and stroking her cheek.

Then he turned back to look at the wench again before going outside!" He

turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Are you becoming like Fath..." THUD!

"SIT, BOY!!!" was heard coming from the hut. Kagome was standing in

the door of the hut, still wrapped in the kimono.

"Kagome, shouldn't you be laying done?" Sango went over and wrapped

her arms around her friend.

"I'm fine, just loud mouth over there woke me up, is all." Kagome

glared at Inuyasha. She looked at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, thank

you.........

continue on next chapter


	11. Invitation

Chapter 11: Invitation

"...Thank You for what you did for me and wrapping me in your Kimono.

Your father would be proud of you. Here's your kimono back." She

unwrapped the kimono from around her and handed it back to him. Then she

stood on her tips of her toes and kissed Sesshomaru on the lips.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" Everyone together said except Inuyasha.

"Momma, your kissing Sesshomaru-sama on the lips again, like you

guys did when we came back from your era after you gave his arm back.

Ooops!

Did I just say that. HA Ha, you lost out, Inuyasha!" Shippo said,

laughing.

"KAGOME! What the hell are you thinking, kissing my brother?"

Inuyasha yelled!"

"Inuyasha! Sit, Boy!" she said, glaring at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, if I

want to kiss

your brother then by Kami's sake, I WILL KISS Sesshomaru anytime I want

to. Why do you care anyway? You have your corpse, Kikyo,

that you sneak out to see every night. And what I was thinking was, 'Oh,

Kami! I'm glad this is not Inuyasha I'm kissing!' " She said as she

heard

Sesshomaru chuckle.

"Kagome, Lady Exterminator, Monk, Kagome's family I'll take my leave

of you now that I've brought back Kagome. Rin, Jaken, let's go!" His

cloud formed under their feet and lifted them into the air and was gone.

"Sis, did you find out what that scroll was about?" Sota wanted to

know.

"No, hold on and I'll get it." She ran back into the hut, grabbed

the scroll and went back outside.

"Before I read this, Grandpa, Sota, I want you both to know how much

it means to me that you're here. Could you talk to mom for me? Then, in

two

or three days, I'll come through around 9:00 or 10:00 pm, when you're

doing the last checking of the shrine. Sota, keep mom busy so she does

not find out. Since you have school in the morning, Sota; and Grandpa,

you

have shrine work to do; after I read the scroll, I'll have Inuyasha take

you back through the well. Is that okay with you, Inuyasha? Please, for

me!"

Fluttering her eyes at him.

"Feh! Whatever." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Fine. Just hurry up and

read the damn scroll already! Your not getting any younger," he said.

"And you're NOT turning into a full-blooded youkai either, ARE YOU?"

she glared back at Inuyasha. "Here's what the scroll read.......

Lady Miko Kagome

Hope this message finds you in Great health. I hear you're my son's

best friend who's a human and a miko. I'm glade!

The message is to invite you to the ceremony to honor my son, Prince

Kouga. He's chosen a mate. And since you're good friends with him, I

thought you'd like to be among the guests to congratulate him. I'm

afraid you'll be the only human here though.

The ceremony will last two months. All of the lords and ladies of

the lands will be here, as well as a great number of the unmated and

unmarked youkais and hanyous, males and females.

Along with the ceremony for my son, there will be the Annual Find a

Mate Ceremony, where all the single unmated and unmarked youkais and

hanyous, males and females, including yourself even though your human,

will have the chance to find themselves a life mate as well.

The rules are as followed ' To all who will attend, there is to be

NO KILLING, OR TRYING TO KILL!' Since this will be neutral ground, any

violaters of this rule will be escorted off the lands and out of the

Northern Territories.

Have no fear, Naraku will not be able to pass through the shield of

this territory during this event. So you'll be safe from all harm.

All attending may bring a person with them. The ceremony will be in

one month's time. Sorry for your short notice. If you have any needs or

questions send me a message. Until the ceremony. I hope and look for you

to come so that we may become better acquainted.

Lord Loren

Northern Territory

"Are you going, Sis? I wish I could go!" Sota smiled.

"NO, she's not going! She has shards to look for!" Inuyasha

retorted, cracking

his knuckles.

"Well, it's getting late, so I'll say my good-byes for now." She

walked up to them and gave her family hugs and kisses and promised to

see them

soon. Then Inuyasha took her family to their era.

"Are you going, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"How can I? I don't own any kimonos. All I have is this white and

green miko outfit, and that's it," Kagome said looking down.

"In the morning, we'll visit the seamstress of the village and have

her make ye some. And ye will take a few miko outfits as well," Kaede

said.

"I have three kimono's you can use, Kagome. Here follow me, " Sango

said

as everyone except Inuyasha walked into the hut. Going through her

stuff, Sango pulled out a thick bundle of silk and handed the kimono's

to Kagome. "Here you go. Hope they fit well." Sango smiled up at Kagome.

"Oh thank you, Sango. They are so lovely!"

With tears in her eyes, she knelt and hugged Sango.

"What are friends for? They are to help one another. Remember you

told us that!" she replied, grinning.

Sesshomaru's Castle

Sesshomaru, upon arriving at his castle, walked to his balcony

window, starring into the sky. He had been thinking what he should do

for the miko who he had started to care for, when a knock came at the

door.

"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshomaru's icy tone sounded off.

"Gomen, but I put Rin in her chambers for the night. Shall I bring

you anything?" he asked, mindful of his master.

"No, Jaken! I won't be needing anything from you tonight." Sesshomaru

walked down the hallway intended on stopping at Rin's chamber's but

continued down to the last door of the hall

to his right. He reached out his hand and timidly opened the double

doors. Upon the door being

opened the scent of roses and lavender surrounded him. It's was the

scent of

his mother. He has not been in this chamber since he was a mere pup, the

day of his mother's untimely death. He walked to his mother's closet,

opened the doors and walked in. There, on both sides of him, were

kimono's of elegance, some with many layer's, other's with the family

crest, some

with flowers, and some of them his father had others make for his

mother.

He picked out 4 that he liked with obi's and some had jewelry. Finding a

deep blue fabric, he laid it out and took each kimono and gently folding

them, being mindful of the one's with jewelry and

other hair things, he folded the fabric and wrapped it with silk cord.

Then, he picked up the

bundle and walked to the door, then stopped and looked around and said,

"Hope you won't mind, Mother. You would have liked Kagome!" Then he

walked

out and to his study summoning Jaken.

Jake showed up. "Yes, M'Lord."

"Jaken, summon the seamstress. I've work for her to do tonight that

needs to be done by morning," He commanded.

An hour later the seamstress was there.

"The seamstress," Jaken said.

"Young Lord!" the seamstress said.

" You will make a kimono for a woman, and is to be done by

mid-morning. You'll work here in my study for I'll observe you as you

work."

"Anything else, Sire?" the seamstress asked.

"The kimono is to be made of the silkiest fabrics. It's to look like

it has life of it's own, must be attractive, desirable. The fabric is to

be done in white silk and on the back, a kitsune pup, in the colors of a

kitsune pup and on the left shoulder, a kitsune paw print. The paw print

is

to be black, the obi is not to be to big or to small and is to be made

out of black silk. Now you'll be paid when you're done so I'd get

started NOW for it to be done by mid-morning," He said coldly.

"Yes, young Sire!" the seamstress bowed.

Jaken, hearing all this, walked over to his master and looked up at

his master to study him before speaking. "Be it to say, Master, that you

are

having a kimono made for the wench of your half-brother?" looking at

Sesshomaru.

"Indeed I am! Am I limited thus? Or do I presume that you, Jaken,

think

I'm NOT lord of my lands and thus unable to be kind?" He said glaring at

Jaken. "The miko has lost her home and era in which she's from and

stuck here with the few clothes she has, which are strange for this era.

She has NO family and the only friends she has are the Monk, the Demon

Exterminator, the old woman, the kitsune, a fire cat, and even though

it's a bad choice, my half-brother, in a world where youkai's and humans

seek her out to kill her for a little jewel. No, Jaken, I know how it is

to be alone and wish it not on anyone, not youkai or human. For I was

alone when mother and father died,

and I had no one to talk or confine in but

you and the servants. A heart like hers, even though human it is a

heart, bears a burden and needs it to be lifted!" Turning back to the

balcony he said,

"NO, Jaken, tomorrow I'll seek her out and give a gift in hopes to

brighten and lift her heart," Sesshomaru said.


	12. Unexpected Gifts

Chapter 12: Unexpected Gifts

Kaede's Hut

It was almost sunrise when Inuyasha walked into the hut. Everyone

was sound asleep.

"Feh! I can't believe everyone's still asleep! Hey, get up, we hunt

for shards today!" Inuyasha spoke.

"Mmmmm huh! What's that Inuyasha?" Kagome yawned.

"I said, get up we search for shards today starting this morning. So

if you want to eat, then get up now! We leave soon. What are we going to

eat this morning anyhow?" Inuyasha asked.

"For you, a Milk Doggy Bone!" Kagome said harshly.

"A Milk Doggy Bone? What's a Milk Doggy Bone?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's what us humans, give their pet dogs to freshen there breaths

when their breaths stinks like something crawled into their mouth and

died.

That, Inuyasha, is a Milk Doggy Bone!" Kagome said holding in a laugh.

Inuyashs then thought, "Does she know I was with Kikyo all night?"

"Inuyasha, Kagome's going to the village seamstress to get fitted to

have clothes made to wear, since she can't go back home and since she'll

be going to the ceremony," Shippo blurted out.

"Besides, there's only 4 pieces of the jewel left to get. The two

Kouga has, the one Sango's brother has and one other. Other than the

ones I have here pulling out her new neck lace with a bottle and shards

in it. Also, the ones that Naraku has and the ones Kikyo took from us

and gave

to Naraku. So we only have to find one only piece.

Just then they heard a group of village men "Stop! Who be you seek

here, youkai?"

"I was sent here to give this to a miko named Kagome," the youkai

said, as everyone ran outside.

Kagome spoke up. "I'm Kagome. Please tell us who you are and

where you are from!" She noticed the youkai was a male in his humanoid

form. Judging by the stripes all over his body he was a white tiger. He

had white hair with black stripes. His eyes were an aqua color.

"My name's Naoko which mean Honest in Japanese, I was sent by Lord

Kaori and Lady Yukiko to give these gifts to you to show their deepest

regret for the scare at the lake." A package neatly wrapped with orange

silk fabric white cord was handed to Kagome.

"Thank You. Tell the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands thank you

and I accept their gift," she said sweetly with a smile. The tiger bowed

to

her and then turned into his true form and ran towards the east.

Kagome went back to the hut and unwrapped the gift. When she opened

the bundle, she was shocked to see four elegant kimono's.

"Kagome-chan, what's this?" Shippo said picking up a pouch.

"I have no clue Ship... It's a shard. But how? Well, Inuyasha, we

don't have to worry about were the last shard is. So now the only shards

are

the one's Kouga has because Naraku has the one in Kohaku's back," She

said.

Untill lunch came around, Kagome took Sango to the hot spring to get

her mind off her brother and to cool her temper down because of Miroku's

hand.

"It's good to soak in hot springs. It lets your stress just melt

away." Kagome stretched in the sun.

"Kagome! How do you tell a person you like them?" Sango asked while

poking the water.

Unkowingly a pair of amber youkai eyes were watching them and with

youkai ears listening to them as well.

"Sango, are you sure you want to ask me? I mean, look what happened

when I told Inuyasha how I felt. What did he do! He broke my heart, and

he is with Kikyo every night. When you try to tell

the person, you will feel shy, but take your time. But NO matter what,

be true to yourself. At least with you two, you won't get hurt. I just

wish I can find a mate to love that won't hurt me, that would love and

protect me," Kagome said trying to smile.

"Well, we better get back before the boy's come looking for us."

They both got out of the water, dried off, put their clothes back on,

and left.

Amber eyes watched the two women leave. Sesshomaru whispered,

"You've found someone who loves you, dear Kagome. Just wait, you'll know

soon!" He left, so he could get to the village. Kagome and Sango just

reached the village in time to see Sesshomaru walking to the hut.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? Of course you're always

welcome!" Kagome walked over to him. Sango walked into the hut.

"I've come to give you this." He handed her the bundles. "Now I must

go." Leaning down, he kissed her forehead then moved to her ear. "I do

hope you like them. The white one I had a seamstress make just for you!

The others were my mother's," he said. Before standing up, he took his

tongue and licked her cheek by her ear. "I better go now before I have

to fight my little brother," aware of his little brother walking towards

them. "Untill we meet again, hopefully soon!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it she won't!" Inuyasha

growled.

"SIT, BOY!" She yelled. "Another thing, Inuyasha, stay out of my

buisness. We're NOT MATES SO STOP TRYING TO CONTROL ME!" Kagome yelled

at Inuyasha. "Yes, Sesshomaru, untill we meet again." She watched him

lift into the shy. Seeing amusement in his eyes and a grin on his face,

Kagome walked into the hut. "Hey, look what I got from Sesshomaru!"

Everyone, even Inuyasha, came over to look. Setting the package down,

she noticed that there was a small package and a large package. She

desided to open the larger blue bundle. Inside were the kimonos and

things that belonged to his mother. Then she turned to the smaller one.

There was a note that had a wax seal to close it with the symbol of the

crescent moon. Opening it and read it.......

Miko Kagome,

I know in the past, this Sesshomaru and yourself have been

adversaries and many times tried to kill you for one, helping my little

brother and two, for being human.

Yourself and the child, Rin, my ward, have shown me that not all

humans are bad.

I'm admitting that I've showed and treated one such as yourself with

astound disrespect. Please accept these gifts that you're about to open

as an attempt to repay the dishonorable acts that I've done upon you.

Lord Of The Western Lands

Sesshomaru

"Aaaaahhhhh! WOW! Who, and where's the real Sesshomaru? Why is he

being sooo nice?" everyone asked. Inuyasha was sitting there with his

mouth wide open.

"Well, anyways, open your gifts, Kagome!" Sango was like a kid in a

candy store.

"Wow, Kagome, turn it around and look at the back!" Shippo said.

Kagome turned the kimono around and tears welled up in her eye. "He has

this made for me!

It's so beautiful! The Kkitsune almost looks like

you, Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed, wiping the tears away.

"Look on the sleeve, Kagome! There's a paw print on it." said Sango,

wrapping all the kimono's up and putting them by the others.

"Kagome, I've talked to the village seamstress while ye and Sango

were at the hot springs. She'll have the kimonos done tomorrow by

dinner,"

Kaede stated.

"Sango, could you and Miroku walk with me? I need to keep a promise

to my grandpa and Sota." Then she walked up to Sango and whispered in

here ear, "That way you and Miroku can talk!" With that, all three

walked to the well.

At the well, she sat on the lip. "I don't know how long it will be."

With that, she jumped into the well.

Higurashi Shrine Modern Japan

Kagome's grandpa came out of the house to do his nightly check to

make sure everything was closed and locked.

Kagome climbed the ladder and walked to the doors. She opened the

door and checked outside, only to see that her mother was in the house.

She stepped out of the well house and saw her Grandpa by the scared

tree. She walked over

to him.

"Hello, Grandpa! How are you, Sota, and Mom? Did you talk to her?"

she asked, while looking at the scared tree.

"Hello, young lady. We're all doing fine. Sota wants to go back to

that era. I can't blame him so do I. Your mother is still mad but she'll

let

you come into the house to get anything that you would like to get."

"I'd like to get some things to take to Shippo and Rin. But I need

to hurry. I need to go to the ceremony tomorrow night."

"Sure, come, we'll go in." Her Grandpa walked in.

"Grandpa, did you see Kagome? How's she doing?" Sota smiled.

"I'm doing fine, Sota! I'm just picking up some things then have to

go because the ceremony for my friend Kouga starts tomarrow. I'll be

getting the last shards from my friend and preparing for the last battle

with Naraku to get the shards he has in order to complete the Jewel."

Walking to her room, she asked, "Hey, Sota, could I use one of your old

school bags?"

"Yes, Sis, go right ahead," Sota called up to her from the stairs.

"Could you get it, please?" She walked to her bed and looked at the

stuff so far. "Okay, I've got bubbles for both Rin and Shippo, dolls for

Rin,

toy cars for Shippo, story and poem books to read to them, jump rope for

Rin, jack-in-a-box for Shippo, paint, paint brushes, coloring books,

crayons, and pad of paper for each I have to come and get the big

paper roll later, and bags of candy, lastly, board games that everyone

can play." She was getting upset. "Sota, where's the bag?" She turned to

see her mother in the doorway with the bag. "Never mind!"

"Here you are, dear! What's this ceremony that you're going to? How

long untill your final battle to complete the Jewel?" her mother asked.

"I'm doing fine. The ceremony is in honor of my friend Kouga, he

found a mate, and I'm not sure on the battle. It could be at anytime. I

mean, when

I go through the well, it might be going on then. We have no way of

telling. Naraku's a formidable foe and hard to find unless he wants to

be found!" Kagome said, stuffing the bag.

"Kagome, we may not see eye to eye about somethings, but I'm still

your mother. Please, when you go back be careful. I don't want my baby

to die back in that era!" She walked over and picked up the bag and

walked Kagome down the stairs.

Kagome hugged and kissed everyone, took the bag, and said her

good-byes. Then she ran to the well. Going into and shutting the door,

she looked through the slots in the door and said, "I'll try to be safe,

Momma!" With that, she went to the lip of the well and jumped in.


	13. The Plot

Chapter 13: The Plot

Sango and Miroku were still talking they heard a faint

"Ah! I'm back!"

Sango and Miroku were sitting by the well. "Kagome you're back. How did

things go?" Sango ask as Miroku pulled Kagome up out of the well.

"Mother is still mad but let me get some stuff for Shippo and Rin. She

over heard about the last shard being found and about us having to

prepare for the last battle and she told me to be careful, that even

though we don't see eye to eye on things, right now she's still my

mother and don't want me to die in the battle coming up. Let's head back

to Kaede's. So did you two talk?" She glanced at them.

"Yes we got a lot of things in the opening and somethings we still

need to work out." said Sango.

"That's great to hear." Kagome said warmly. The rest of the way they

walked in silence.

Getting to the hut Kirara, Shippo, Kaede were sound asleep, while

Inuyasha was no where to be seen. They walked in and went to their mats

and went to sleep.

Middle of Inuyasha's Forest

Inuyasha was sitting against a tree with Kikyo laying her back on his

chest.

"So my reincarnation collected the last shard you say and is going to

a ceremony to collect the other two from the wolf Kouga tomorrow!" Kikyo

smiled.

"Yes she's invited to a ceremony that honors that stupid wolf, along

with the Annual find a mate ceremony. All the unmated and unmarked

youkai and hanyou males and females are to be there. To find themselves

a mate. It'll last for two solid months. Naraku will not be able to get

through the shield that's around the Northern Lands and those who attend

are prohibited to kill anyone. I also know she'll be taking all the

shards we have with her on the journey north. There'll be a few warrior

youkai's coming to pick her and Shippo up. That's the only thing

protecting her the whole journey. She's not taking her bow or arrow's

with her. She's leaving them." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around

Kikyo.

"Inuyasha when the time comes to take the shards, will you protect her

or not protect her? Better yet, will your feelings for her get in the

way?" Kikyo asked.

"What feelings? I'm only working with her to get the shards. Her life

and the safety of it are not my concern. I can care less if she dies as

long as she completes the Jewel and nothing more."

At hearing this Kikyo smiled and then turned and kissed Inuyasha while

taking her miko outfit off again for Inuyasha.

"Say we can show up at the ceremonies and take the jewel shards when

she's not looking. Wait for me by the village, Kikyo!"

Back at the hut, while everyone was asleep, Kagome awoke sharply with

the feeling that ice cold fingers were sliding down her spine. With a

nameless fear, she knew there was something wrong, deadly wrong that she

could not push aside. With that feeling, she sat up and moved into the

corner beside her as far as she could pulling the blanket up to her chin

and sat wake the rest of the morning.

Back at Sesshoumaru's castle, Sesshoumaru was laying upon his futon

stretched out with his arms under his head along with his tail draped to

the other side of the futon. "Why must I go to these ceremonies? I've

found a mate but I just need to figure how to go about getting her.

Father tried telling me when I was a pup just coming into the age were I

could start rutting but I was too stubborn to listen to him. Still the

other question remains, would she want to be my mate?" Turning his head

to face the balcony he closed his eyes and his heart skipped a beat

recalling when Kagome was in the hot spring with her friend. When she

stood up she was facing his direction and he got a great look of the

miko without clothes.

Sesshoumaru's Flashback

Standing by a tree, Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on Kagome talking to her

friend. He over heard what she said.

"Are you sure you're asking the right person for help? Look what

happened when I told Inuyasha how I felt. What did he do? He broke my

heart, and is with Kikyo every night. Just find a place away from

everyone and tell him. You'll feel shy but take your time and no matter

what be true to yourself. Least you two won't get hurt. I wish I'd find

a mate to love me and won't hurt me, and love me and not for what I

protect!"

Then he watched as they stood up. Kagome was facing him. He leaned up

against the tree taking in what he saw, and what he saw was desirable.

She had a petite form, her soft kissable lips, her soft creamy neck

clear to the place where the mark goes, and her firm rounded breasts.

He watched her nipples get hard from lack of warmth. Her firm stomach 'I

can see her nursing our pup while her firm belly is rounded and carrying

our unborn pup.' He watched her dry off and watched them leave to walk

to the village. He recalled what he had whispered "You have found

someone who loves you, dear Kagome. Just wait and you'll know soon!"

End of Flashback

Coming out of his thoughts. He noticed that he had become aroused

thinking back of Kagome at the hot spring. "When I get back from the

ceremonies I'll tell Kagome how I feel and take her as my mate." With

that in mind he summoned Jaken. While waiting he got dressed for he was

completely nude. No sooner he got dressed; there was a knock at the

door.

"Come in, Jaken." Moving his indifferent mask back in place.

"Morning master. What would you have this Jaken do?" bowing slightly.

"Go get Rin up and dressed and take her down to eat. Then pack her

kimonos along with my own kimonos. We head out for the Northern Lands

soon."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken bowed and left the room.

Kaede's Hut

Everyone woke up and saw Kagome sitting in the corner with her knees

drawn to her chest. Kaede walked over and put a hand on Kagome's

shoulder.

"Kagome, what ye be wrong?" Kaede looked at Kagome concerned.

"Oh! Kaede. Last night I got the feeling of ice cold fingers running

down my spine and a nameless fear that there was something wrong. Like

something bad is going to happen. I just can't shake this feeling."

Kagome shrugged it off.

At that point Inuyasha walked into the hut. He noticed Kagome over in a

corner and everyone was by her.

"What's going on? What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha had a blank stare on

his face.

"I woke up with a spider crawling on my arm that's all. No big deal."

She looked Sango in the eyes and shook her head, to tell her not to tell

Inuyasha.

Sango got up to make breakfast as K

aede and Kagome went to get the kimonos the village seamstress had made

for her.

"Shippo, could you and Inuyasha go get some water please!" Sango

asked.

"Mmmmmm…alright Sango." Shippo stretched and yawned. Getting up

slowly.

"Why do I have to help that runt get water? He can do it!" Glaring at

Sango.

"You eat the food, don't you Inuyasha? If you eat the food then you

can help get the things to prepare it. Now move!" Sango said with her

hands on her hips.

"Feh… whatever!" Standing up and walked out the door looking over to

where Kikyo was waiting for him.

Tree Line Inuyasha's Forest

Kikyo was in the tree line waiting for Inuyasha to come and get her to

go to the ceremony.

"Kikyo, I thought I told you to report to me!" A voice said stepping

out of the shadows.

"Naraku" Kikyo glanced over her shoulder. "I was about ready to come

to you and report my findings."

"Go on!" Naraku walked closer to Kikyo. Kikyo told Naraku what

Inuyasha had told her about her reincarnation.

"When they leave, Inuyasha plans on leaving afterwards and taking me

along. He plans to take the jewel shards that she has with her when

she's not looking!"

"What of his feelings towards the miko?" Naraku questioned.

"He has no feelings towards her. He's only with her to get the jewel.

He does not care if her life is terminated as long as she completes the

jewel." Kikyo had told Naraku.

"Do as you have planned. But remember you are mine Kikyo, not

Inuyasha's. You're working for me!" Then Naraku vanished back into the

tree line.

Meanwhile at the hut, Kaede and Kagome returned with the kimonos the

village seamstress had made. Everyone gathered by Kagome to see the new

additions to the collection of kimonos. There were four kimonos and two

miko outfits. Right now, she wore a white and green miko outfit.

"Thank You Kaede! They are beautiful!" Tears filing her eyes.

"There's no need. You are like a daughter to th

is old woman." Kaede said hugging her. "Ye and young Shippo need rest

for the journey will be long traveled." Turning to the others she had

them all go outside.

An hour had pasted since Kagome and Shippo had gone to sleep.

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion outside with Sango running back

inside the hut.

"Kagome, Shippo! You must get up. There're here to pick you up to take

you to the ceremony. I've already got all your kimonos and other miko

outfits in your yellow bag!" Shaking Kagome. "The main male youkai looks

like an inuyoukai.

Kagome picked up Shippo and walked out of the hut with Sango

following, her carrying her bag. When Kagome walked out of the hut there

standing by the carriage was a male Inuyoukai. His hair and tail were

black with red streaks at the tips of his hair and tail.


	14. Kouga's Father

Chapter 14: Kouga's Father

Turning to say good-bye and hugging everyone she noticed Inuyasha was

not there. 'Hey has anyone seen Inuyasha?" Looking around.

"No he went into the woods when you and Shippo laid down to rest, and

has not been back." Miroku stated.

"Well if you see him...Ah hell, don't tell him anything." With that

she took her bag from Sango and turned back towards the inuyoukai and

the warrior dressed youkai's. Walking over to them.

"Miko Kagome!" bowed the Inuyoukai. "My name's Seth. I'm an Inuyoukai

and will escort you to the Northern Lands. Come, I'll help you and the

kitsune pup into the carriage." Seth took her bag and picked up Kagome

and Shippo and placed them and the bag in the carriage. Then got into

the carriage himself. One of the warrior youkai's came over and lowered

the silk fabric that hung in the door. Then she felt the carriage jolt

and began to move.

"Seth, are you from the same clan as the Western Lord? And also how

long would it take to get to the Northern Lands?" Kagome held a

questionable look on her face.

"I'm the same breed of Inuyoukai, but No not the same clan as the

Western Lord. We'd be at the Northern Castle in two hours or less. May I

ask some questions?" Seth asked.

"Sure!" Kagome smiled at Him.

"How is it that you being a miko that you treat youkai's kindly? Let

alone treat the kitsune as your pup? You're not like those other

miko's!" Seth asked. Kagome told Seth the story about her and Shippo.

"The reason why I don't go around killing all youkai's like one's

before me is because I believe that there are good and bad in everyone.

Be it human, youkai's, or even hanyou's." She said.

"Say, would you know of the late great inuyoukai that went by the name

of InuTaisho would you?" She said shyly.

"Knew him? A lot of youkai's knew him!" Seth gave Kagome a

questioned look this time. "Why do you ask?"

"What I was going to ask was what was InuTaisho like? What were his

feelings about humans besides taking a human as a mate?" She

asked.

"InuTaisho was a great warrior and protector of his lands. He was kind

to all those who sought refuge on his lands. But he was swift on his

judgment if you done anything against him or hurt his family. As for

humans he did not see anything wrong with them. As you said he took a

human princess as his second mate who bore him a hanyou son. So you see,

InuTaisho cared a great deal. He protected all he cared for!" He said.

The time had passed by.

"Miko Kagome, get ready. We are coming to the steps of the castle." Seth

looked out the window of the carriage then back at Kagome. Within a few

seconds the carriage was lowered and the silk flap was lifted and Seth

got out and helped Kagome and Shippo out.

"Now go up those stairs and you'll be lead to where you'll need to go.

I'll take your bag to your chamber." As Kagome turned to look to where

Seth was pointing.

Kagome turned and walked up the steps as Seth had said. When she came

upon some guards that were wolves.

"Excuse me please. Could you help me get to the place that I'm to be

at?" She asked politely.

One of the guards nodded. "Follow me miss!" The guard turned to the

left and walked down the hallway.

Kagome noticed in the hall were male and female guests. She slowly

passed them. She could hear whispers from them saying "What's she doing

here?" Along with other colorful stuff. Finally the guard reached a pair

of ivory double doors were two servants one on each side of the doors.

Then they opened the doors for her to walk in. When Kagome walked in,

she saw the whole room was filled with many kinds of youkais and

hanyous. She had noticed that when she walked in many of the guests

stopped talking and stared at her when she heard a male's voice ring out

"KAGOME!" Looking in the direction of the voice she saw Ginta.

"Kagome your here! It's great to see you and Shippo. Kouga will be

happy to see you here." Ginta was happy.

"Many youkais are looking at me as though I should not be here. By the

way, where's Kouga anyway?" Kagome looked around the room.

"He's with his father. Here follow me!" Ginta took Kagome's hand and

dragged her through the guests to where Kouga and his father were

talking with a guest.

"Lord Loren I'd like you to meet a dear friend of mine and your

son's!" Ginta said pushing Kagome forward.

"This is Kagome, the miko from the village in Inuyasha's forest, and

this is Shippo the kitsune that she takes care of."

Kagome bowed to Lord Loren and Kouga. "Thank You for inviting me.

Though I fear there's many of your guests here don't approve of me being

here. I heard your guests in the hall say some pretty harsh and colorful

things when I walked by." Kagome said with a straight face.

"Did they, now? I'll take care of that and then afterwards you and I

along with Kouga will walk to the gardens and talk a bit so I may get to

know you." Lord Loren said stepping forward. "Lords and Ladies and

fellow guests, there is a human with us who's my honored guest!" He

brought her before him facing her to all the guests with his hands on

her shoulders. "This miko is the protector of the Shikon no Tama. Her

name's Kagome. She's an honored guest as you all are and will be here

for both the ceremonies. With that said please carry on!" Lord Loren

turned to Kagome now let's go to the gardens.

They walked out into the gardens and she put Shippo down to go play.

They walked till they came to a stream that had a 4" post wooden arched

bridge Japanese style. They stopped and talked.

"So Kagome how old are you? Do you have someone who would be a mate in

mind?" Lord Loren asked.

"I just turned 17 years old and No I have no one in mind for a mate.

There were two. One just found a mate. Right Kouga? While the other one

hurt me. So no I have no one in mind. I would like to find someone who

loves me and not because I'm the protector of the Shikon no Tama." She

said.

"Well, Kagome! Son! I'll leave you two to talk. I would like to

talk more Kagome." Loren turned and went back into the great hall.

Kagome told Kouga what happened with Inuyasha and about the last shard

other then the one's he has.

"Kagome here!" Kouga held out his hand that held the two shards. He

gave her a hug. "Sorry about Inuyasha. I always knew he was a stupid

mutt-face!" Kouga tried to lighten the mood.

"Thank You Kouga!" Shaking. "You know Naraku is going to come for me

now don't you Kouga! I have a bad feeling something very bad is going to

happen during that battle!"

Just then Ginta came running over. "Ah! Kouga could I talk to you a

second!"

Kouga walked over to Ginta."What is it Ginta?" Ginta leaned in and

whispered in Kouga's ear.

"Inuyasha and that dead miko just showed up!"

"WHAT!" He growled. Kagome stay here in the garden!" Kouga and Ginta

ran back into the great hall.

Kagome was left alone in the garden. She stood there on the bridge

looking up at the stars and the moon. When she heard "Wouldn't you say

this is a lovely night?"

Kagome turned around to see Sesshoumaru walking towards the bridge.

"Hello Sesshoumaru! It's good to see you again! I didn't know you'd be

here for this!" She said looking at him.

"I have to be here because the Lords of the lands have to be at

ceremonies like these. So I hear your staying for the whole thing as

well!" Sesshoumaru said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, because I'm friends with Kouga. But don't know why for the find

a mate ceremony. I don't know why I'm staying for that. I mean I'm human

No youkai would want me as a mate!" She said as she heard Shippo come

up.

"Momma, I'm hungry. Could we eat something? Oh! Hello Sesshoumaru.

Where's Rin?" Shippo asked.

"Rin's in our chambers asleep. Jaken's watching her. Here, I'll walk

you to the dinning hall." He turned and they followed him. In the great

hall they saw Kouga and his father talking to someone.

"Sesshoumaru, I need let Kouga know where I'm going so he doesn't get

worried" She said walking to Kouga. Sesshoumaru followed her.

"Kouga I'm taking to get something to eat." She then looked and saw

Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"We've come to congratulate Kouga. But not here for the find a mate

ceremony because I have the ONLY Mate I'll ever need." Inuyasha smirked.

"Well the invitation said all. Well enjoy yourselves. So if Lord

Loren, Kouga if you don't mind please excuse me I need to get Shippo

some food." She bowed and left.

"Momma, don't let Inuyasha's words get upset. Besides you can find

many suitors a million times better then him." Shippo hugged his mother.

"Thanks Shippo, you're right! At least that way we don't have to worry

about any degenerate air headed pup's running around getting into any

trouble." Kagome and Shippo laughed. They came to the dinning hall and

Sesshoumaru opened the door for them. They ate some food and since it

was late Sesshoumaru walked them to their chamber's to sleep. They found

out their rooms were next to each others.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, thank you for walking us to our chamber." She said

as she yawned.

"You're welcome Kagome!" Sesshoumaru nodded and turned. "Would you

grace me the honor of having breakfast with me in the morning? You, Me,

Rin, and Shippo that is?"

"Sure what time?" Kagome asked.

"I'll have Rin come wake you both up." Sesshoumaru looked at her

waiting for her to answer.

"That would be fine. Well, good night Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome yawned

and shut the door.

"Kagome-chan, Shippo-chan wake up it's time for breakfast. Come on

Sesshoumaru-sama is waiting in the dinning hall. Get up and get dressed.

Rin's hungry!"

Rin was jumping on the futon. So Kagome and Shippo got dressed. Kagome

put on a 'Pale flesh kimono with a Bleeding Heart and light blue tears

falling around the heart, with a red obi. She took a hold of Rin's and

Shippo's hands and walked to the door. She opened it and walked down to

the dinning hall.

"Kagome-chan, after breakfast, can you take us to the gardens so we

can play and you can tell us stories? Pleeeeease!" They asked together.

"If it's alright with Sesshoumaru, then sure. But Rin you have to ask

him since he is the one who look after you!" Kagome smiled down at

Rin.

They walked into the dinning hall.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I got Kagome and Shippo up as you had me to." As

she wrapped her arms around his leg. Sesshoumaru patted her head.

"Rin sit here!" He waited for her to sit and pushed the chair in for

her. I'll get the food for you." He said. He then looked over at Kagome.

"Shippo sit here and I'll be back. Keep Rin company." She turned and

Sesshoumaru and her walked and got the food. Then came back and sat down

to eat.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to push Kagome's chair in. Then he sat next

to her. "Kagome if you'd be so kind to allow this Sesshoumaru the honor

to say you look beautiful this morning!" He said with a hint of

sweetness in his voice.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome's cheeks got a hint of red in them as

she blushed.

They did not hear the door open and Inuyasha and Kikyo came walking into

the room and walked close to the table.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… after we eat breakfast, Kagome said she's going

to take Rin and Shippo out to the gardens and she'd tell us stories and

play." Rin smiled.

"No Rin you asked me and I told you to ask Sesshoumaru-sama if you

can. Then if he said yes then I'd then take you outside!" Kagome

corrected her.

"Ahhh… don't this look so sweet, Kikyo. A TaiYoukai and a human miko

sitting down and getting along. They almost look like a perfect family."

Inuyasha started to laugh as they walked over to get some food.

Kagome lowered her head with tears in her eyes and pushed her chair

away from the table and stood up and ran towards the door. But stopped

and turned seeing the room full of guests and Inuyasha and Kikyo was by

the food tables filling their plates. She spoke up "Inuyasha… SIT

BOY!"

Seeing that Inuyasha landed on the food table that he was by and

breaking the table with all the food falling on him. All the guests in

the room including Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Shippo laughing at the

hanyou.

"You'll pay for that Kagome! Mark my words you'll pay and pay dearly!"

Inuyasha growled out his warning.

She opened the door and ran to her chamber with tears in her eyes.

Getting to her chambers, she opened the door and took her shoes off and

went over and laid on the futon in a fetal position with her head buried

in a pillow and cried.


	15. It's My Youkai Blood

Chapter 15: It's My Youkai Blood

When Shippo, Rin, and Sesshoumaru reached Kagome's chambers, Shippo

looked at Rin and Sesshoumaru "I'll go in first and then come out and

let you know what's wrong!" Shippo walked in.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?"

Shippo reached out a paw and touched her shoulder. She moved away from

him and said

"Please Shippo I just want to be left alone right now. Please go play

with Rin." Then she cried more.

Shippo got off the futon and walked to the door. He opened it and

walked out to where Sesshoumaru and Rin were and told them what he'd saw

and heard.

"Rin take Shippo to our chambers and play with him there and do not

come out for anyone but me, ok?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama. Come on Shippo follow me." Rin said walking to

the chamber. Shippo followed.

Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked in. What Sesshoumaru saw made

his icy heart melt even more. There on the futon as Shippo had said was

Kagome weeping. She was like a bird with a broken wing. But her case a

broken heart. He walked over to the futon and knelt down on the futon.

"I told you Shippo I want to be left alone." Kagome said rashly.

"This is not Shippo. He's with Rin. And NO I'm not leaving. You need

someone with you."

He sat her and leaned her up against his chest and wrapping his arms

around her while resting his chin on the top of her head. Closing his

eyes while cradling her.

"Shhhh it's alright. Don't let that immature puppy

bring you down." Sesshoumaru said, cooing his future mate.

"Why, after being friends for two years, is he doing this? Why doesn't

he just take Tetsusaiga or a dagger and plunge it deep into my heart

instead of doing it this way it would be faster."

Sesshoumaru turned her around and brought her chin up. "Because I'd

step in the way of my little brother!"

He locked eye contact and slowly moved to her lips and brought her

body to press against his. Kagome felt his tongue seeking entrance. She

was timid but she granted his tongue entrance. He slipped his tongue

into her mouth tasting her sweet nectar. He drew back his tongue then

kissed up to her ear. "You taste great Kagome." He said moving to her

earlobe drawing it into his mouth letting his fangs graze over it

lightly. He then worked down her neck coming to rest on the part of her

neck where his mark will go. He started licking and sucking. While

licking and sucking

his youkai blood started to get aroused and in turn his eyes started to

turn red and his fangs and claws started to grow longer. He started to

nip her skin when a knock came at the door. He leaped off the futon and

stood by the balcony door looking out.

"Yes who is it?" Kagome said.

"A messenger from Ginta miko. He asks if you'd meet him in the gardens

by the bridge by yourself. He'll be waiting for you there!" The servant

said and then left.

Kagome got off of the futon and walked towards Sesshoumaru and reached

out for his arm when he spoke "No don't touch!" Kagome was shocked and

hurt after what just happened.

"Why what did I do?" She started to sob saying.

"No! It's not you. It's my youkai and I don't want you to see me the

way I look right now. I can't bear to frighten you!" Sesshoumaru said.

"Please Sesshoumaru; let me see the way you look!" She reached out and

put her hand on his arm and one on his back to turn him around.

'Please turn for me!"

She saw that his eyes were blood red Think of the way his face was when

Rin came upon him hurt in the woods. But a deeper red.His fangs had

grown longer and his strips a deeper shade, and his claws had gotten

longer and shaper.

"See I told you that I didn't want to frighten you!" Sesshoumaru tried

to turn away.

"You didn't frighten me!" She walked closer and raised her hand to his

cheek and traced his strips. "Just caught me off guard is all" She

smiled up at him. "What happened?" She said.

"I wanted to mate with you Kagome so bad my youkai blood started to

wake up and if the knock did not come when it did my youkai nature would

of taken full control and right now that would not be good being in

another Lords domain and with many guests, and I do not want to force

myself on you!" He tried once more to turn away fro her.

"Please don't turn from me or feel ashamed to let me see the way you

are!" Showing a sad face.

"Why! Why would you want to see me this way?" Sesshoumaru sighed

turning his back to her.

"Because..." Kagome said walking around him to face him and wrapping

her arms around him.

"Because you are handsome to me and with you looking this way you are

now is very sexy and very seductive!" She said.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and lifted her

chin "You think this Sesshoumaru a youkai is handsome and when his

youkai nature shows like this you think of me as sexy and seductive!" He

looked at her in the eyes.

"Yes very much. As long as you are not trying to kill me that is. Then

yes, I do and to prove that. She said. She wrapped her arms around his

neck.

"Here's to answer that!" She kissed him.

"Well I should let you go so you can go see Ginta." Sesshoumaru said.

"But first walk with me to my chambers."

"Sure but let me change first please." With that Sesshoumaru nodded

and walked out the door. "I'll be waiting outside your door.

She changed into a lavender kimono with a brown bow and sacred arrow

with light blue light around the arrow, and a lavender obi. Then she

walked to the door and walked out to meet Sesshoumaru. They then walked

to his chamber.

"Sesshoumaru could you do something for me please?"

"Sure!" Sesshoumaru said.

"Could you hold onto this for me?" Taking out the bottle that has the

shards in it. "Take these and keep them with you at all times please.

Since you have no use for them, I'd feel safer while I'm here to have

someone who's stronger than me to hold onto them. Since the way your

half brother has been acting!"

Sesshoumaru took them and put them inside his kimono where it would

not be noticed or fall out.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said.

"You're welcome." He said. As they walked into his chamber. "I'll send

Jaken to hide in the bushes and any sign of trouble he'll come and get

me!"

With that they fully walked into the chamber and saw that Rin and Shippo

were asleep.

"Jaken I want you to follow Kagome to the gardens and if any danger

appears or something happens I want you to come and get me! Do I make

myself very clear?" Sesshoumaru said with his icy tone.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama, very clear!" Jaken bowed his head and followed

Kagome out the door.


	16. Ambushed

Chapter 16: Ambushed

Garden Lord Loren's Castle

"Inuyasha I want you to hide in those bushes and when I give you the

clue I want you to come from the bushes picking Kagome up by the neck

and throw her into that tree there. The clue will be 'belongs to me'

then after she hits the tree walk over and pick her up and pin her to

the tree. Then search her for the shards.

"What if she does not have them with her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Then she'll be taught a lesson about protecting the Jewel shards once

and for all." Kikyo said.

"As well for what she did to me this morning as well." Inuyasha

growled.

"Inuyasha, hide. she'll be here soon." said Kikyo in spite.

Inuyasha ran behind the bushes and crouched down ready to pounce on

Kagome when Kikyo say's the clue. Just then Kagome came into the

clearing and stopped by the bush Inuyasha was behind when she saw Kikyo.

"Oh Kikyo, have you seen Ginta anywhere?" Kagome asked. "I was to meet

him out here."

"No sorry, I've not seen this Ginta anywhere. But I'm glad that we met

so we could talk without being interrupted." Kikyo smiled evilly at

Kagome.

"Yes, I'm thankful that Lord Loren invited me here but my place is

with my friends at the village." Kagome sighed.

Meanwhile, Jaken, thinking that the conversation was boring, closed

his eyes.

"Kagome, why do you insist that Inuyasha has

feelings towards you? When you see he turns to me and not you. His

soul's mine. He cares nothing for you. You're just a shard hunter to him

and that is it." Kikyo moved to her a bit.

"I know he's yours that is why I've stopped trying. I have my own life

without worrying if someone likes me or loves me or not." Kagome said.

"So you've finally came to realize that Inuyasha belongs to me."

With that said Inuyasha sprang from the bushes picking up Kagome by

the throat and throw her into the tree before she could say a word. She

hit the tree side first and heard a load cracking sound. Then she hit

the ground. Kagome tried to get up but was in pain. When Inuyasha picked

her back up, his claws grew longer. He pulled his hand back and brought

it forward, pushing his claws into her flesh and pinning her to the

tree. She screamed out in pain.

Jaken jumped when he heard the scream and saw Kagome pinned by his

master's half brother. "Shit, got to get master fast." Jaken said

running to the castle. He ran passed Ginta, Kakkau, Kouga, and Loren and

did not stop.

"Jaken, what's wrong? Who screamed?" Kouga questioned.

"Need to get Sesshoumaru before she die!" Jaken said running up the

stairs.

"What do you mean die? Who?" Kouga and Loren asked.

Jaken rushed into the chamber "Sesshoumaru-sama, he's got her pinned to

a tree by his claws by the bridge, she's hurt badly!" Jaken huffed and

puffed.

"What do you mean he's got her pinned to a tree?" Loren.

"Inuyasha pinned Kagome to a tree by his claws!" Jaken yelled.

"Jaken, stay with the children." With that Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Loren,

and Ginta as well as Hakkau took off towards the bridge.

Meanwhile Inuyasha searched for the shards.

"She's doesn't have them." Glaring at Kagome.

"Where are the shards, you Bitch?" Inuyasha hit her face, causing one of

his claws to make contact to her and cutting her from cheek bone down to

her chin.

"Inuyasha, move and I'll release an arrow and pin her.!" But before

she could do it Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Loren, and Ginta and Hakkau showed

up.

"Inuyasha how dare you do such a thing." Kouga yelled and was about to

attack Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru caught a royal purple light go around

Kagome. "Kouga…STOP. Look, what do you see?" Sesshoumaru said.

Thinking that it was her miko powers starting to come forth.

"What do you mean?" Kouga looked.

"Around Kagome. Do you see the light around her? Her miko powers are

starting to come forth and I thought she would want you hurt. When I

give the ok, stand between Kagome and them." Sesshoumaru said.

"Inuyasha move out of the way now!" Kikyo said as she released the

arrow and Inuyasha moved his body out of the way but still had her

pinned with his claws. The arrow went passed him but instead of hitting

Kagome, it was somehow knocked away and suddenly Inuyasha found himself

flying backwards without anyone touching him.

"Now go stand between them and her." Sesshoumaru said. Everyone was in

total shock when Kagome came off the tree laying flat in the air and

floated over to Sesshoumaru as if someone was carrying her and was laid

in his arms. The light remained around her.

Loren grabbed Inuyasha and Kouga grabbed Kikyo. While Sesshoumaru ran

to Kagome's chamber with everyone following him. Upon reaching Kagome's

chamber, Sesshoumaru looked over at Ginta and said "Ginta go next door

watch the children and have Jaken bring me Tensaiga. Do not let the

children out of that room, HURRY!" Sesshoumaru said as Ginta ran out the

door while Hakkau and everyone stood there watching what was going on.

Waiting for Jaken, Sesshoumaru opened her kimono to look Kagome over.

Upon opening the kimono blood oozed out of her side. He pressed his hand

on the wound to try to slow the bleeding when he felt her broken ribs

and that one was poking halfway out of her side. Along with that,

she had a cut along her face caused by a claw. At the sight of this

Sesshoumaru's eye's bled red and was glowing.

"Ahhh...what's wrong brother? Is your human playmate hurt?" Inuyasha

laughed.

Growling, Sesshoumaru flew up and went towards Inuyasha when the scent

of roses and lavender appeared between him and Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru-sama look at the futon that royal purple light is getting

bigger and brighter and you can see a shape starting to appear!" Kouga

said pointing.

Sesshoumaru turned to see the purple was getting bigger and brighter,

and you could see a person sitting by Kagome. 'I know this person."

Sesshoumaru stated as he stood there starring in shock.

"Who is it?" Kouga asked.


	17. Tensaiga

Chapter 17: Tensaiga

"It's my Sire. My Father, InuTaisho." Sesshoumaru blinked back the

tears.

"Why's our father sitting by her?" Inuyasha asked.

"It looks like he's talking to her soul to keep it here. He's holding

his hand over the wound in her side." Sesshoumaru stated.

"What made you stop from attacking Inuyasha before I told you to

look?" Kouga asked.

"There was a scent. The scent of my mother! But it is gone now."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kouga. Just then Jaken came in with Tensaiga and

handed it to Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Loren, do you have a dungeon to hold my half-brother and her."

He said, pointing at Kikyo. "So they don't get away?"

"Yes we do." Loren and Kouga took Inuyasha and Kikyo to the

dungeon.

Sesshoumaru turned and saw his father nodded at him smiling and moved

back. Sesshoumaru made a blue arc over Kagome using Tensaiga. A few

seconds later Kagome opened her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru." She tried to sit up. "I had a strange dream. The guy in

that tapestry was sitting by me and was telling me that I needed to

stay. That I still had things to do yet." Kagome said. "He was very

kind."

"Yes you talked to my father and he was sitting by you and is standing

right beside you."

Sesshoumaru motioned to her side. Kagome looked to her right and saw

Sesshoumaru's father InuTaisho. He stood there then bowed and vanished.

Sesshoumaru sat down next to Kagome. He brought his hand to the side of

her face. "How do you feel Kagome? Does anything hurt?" Sesshoumaru

asked.

"The only thing that hurts is my heart. It hurts because of the

betrayal of a friend of whom I'd trusted." Saying sadly. "Sesshoumaru

could you tell me how I got back to my chamber, and why are you wearing

Tensaiga?" Looking at his eyes while trying to sit up.

Sesshoumaru told her what happened and how she got to her chambers and

about using Tensaiga. "I had Jaken bring me tensaiga because Inuyasha

hurt you badly. I used the sword to save your life because this

Sesshoumaru could not bear to lose you." Sesshoumaru said bringing her

hand to his lips and kissing it.

Right then, Loren and Kouga came in and heard what the Western Lord

said. Kouga's mouth dropped open wide at hearing the Western Lord.

"You're going to let to much air escape your brain if you don't close

that mouth, young wolf prince. Then what would your mate be left with?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled.

A servant came up to the chamber door "Sorry Milord, but dinner is

served." bowing the servant left.

"Well we better be off. Kagome, stay here and rest. I'll send a

servant up with food for you." Loren said walking out with Kouga.

"Sesshoumaru I have to take care of Shippo. I can't stay here and

rest." Kagome spoke in a touchy tone.

"Stay here and I'll take him and Rin down for dinner." Leaning down

and cupped her cheek.

She nodded to him. Sesshoumaru left and went to his chambers and

changed then took the children down to eat. When he was gone, she got

off the futon and walked over to the closet saying, "He maybe the Lord

of the Western Lands but Shippo's my pup and my responsibility." She

picked out a kimono that the Eastern lord and lady gave her which was a

Royal purple with a golden Rose on the center of the back with golden

petals floating down all over, and with a golden obi. She got dressed

then walked towards the dinning hall. But she used her miko powers to

cover her scent until she got to the dining hall. Upon entering the

great hall, she overheard two youkais talking.

"Yeah Lord Loren and Prince Kouga just called for a General Assembly

of all the lords and ladies and all the guests. Something about a hanyou

and his mate attacking the miko. The general assembly is after dinner."

She then continued to the dinning hall. As the doors were opened, she

uncovered her scent and walked in. She walked towards Sesshoumaru, Rin,

and Shippo. She noticed

Sesshoumaru was wearing a black kimono with silver trim and a silver

sash. She also noticed Rin wearing a lavender kimono with red and yellow

roses all over and a yellow obi.

"Lady Miko Kagome."

She turned to see, Lord Kaori and Lady Yukiko, the lord and lady of

the Eastern Lands.

"Hello, glad to see you. Thank you for the beautiful Kimonos you gave

me. Such as this one." Kagome smiled.

"We're glad you like them. You look elegant. We're so sorry to hear

what happened to you." Lord Kaori said.

"I don't mean to sound rude but I need to get to my table. I'd like to

talk more later with you, please." Kagome tried to sound polite.

"Sure. Anytime, dear." Yukiko reached around Kagome and squeezed her

tight giving her a hug. Kagome tried to hide the tears. After the hug,

she walked the rest of the way trying not to feel the pain in her ribs.

"Kagome! You came to dinner!" Shippo cheered.

"Yes Shippo, I could not let you three eat all the food could I?"

Kagome rubbed and kissed Shippo's and Rin's head. "You look pretty,

Rin."

Kagome kissed her head again and smiled.

"Kagome-chan has a rose on her kimono too!" Rin cheered and pointed.

"Yes, I love flowers as well." Kagome sat down by Sesshoumaru.

"You were asked to stay in bed and rest." Sesshoumaru gave her a cold

look.

"I couldn't wait for the servant to bring the food. I'm pretty

hungry." Kagome said as her stomach growled. "See I told you!" She stuck

out her tongue at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-chan could Shippo and I go outside since

we are done eating?"

"Sure but get Jaken and have him go with you." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru got up and went to get some food for Kagome.

When Kouga came over.

"Kagome, you were to be lying down." Kouga muttered.

"I know but I was hungry so I came down." her stomach growled again.

"Kouga I heard there's to be a General Assembly after dinner. Is that

true?" Kagome gave him a questioned look.

"Yes there is going to be one an hour after dinner because of what

that hanyou and dead miko did to you." Kouga clutched his fist. "They

will be brought before everyone and told what is to be done towards

them. I know what I would like to have done with them." Kouga growled

showing his fangs."Well, I'll let you go since Sesshoumaru has come back

with some food to eat for you. Later Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru, do you have to sit in and judge your half-brother if

needed?" She stared blankly.

"Yes, if they need me to since I'm Lord of the Western Lands. Then

I'll have to." He answered with numb feelings.

"You know I am not used seeing you not wearing white, Sesshoumaru. But

I have to say the black brings out your markings, and your crescent

moon, and your lovely eyes out a lot more and I have to step back and

say WOW!"

"You look great as well. Where did you get that kimono?" Sesshoumaru

looked Kagome over.

"It's a gift along with three others from the Eastern lord and lady."

She said sliding her hands over the fabric.

"We should get ready for the General Assembly. I'll take you back to

your chamber. Don't worry about Shippo, Jaken will take care of him."

Leading the way out of the dining hall. They walked towards their

chambers. When Sesshoumaru walked her to hers she told him

"Sesshoumaru, I might be a little late. I need to think of what I'm

going to do." She looked down at the floor.

"What do you mean? What you are going to do?" he said, looking at her.


	18. General Assembly

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sorry for not mentioning it for the past 17 chapters!)

Chapter 18: General Assembly

"Nothing you need to be concerned with. Oh! Sesshoumaru I'm going to need the shards

tonight just until after this meeting!" She said. Sesshoumaru reached into his kimono and

removed the necklace and handed it to Kagome puzzled. "Thank you and I'll see you in a bit

Sesshoumaru." With that she turned and opened her door and walked in closing the door

behind her. She then got dressed in a Black kimono with a white shrine and a completed

magenta Shikon no Tama and a white obi. Then she pulled her hair up into a bun with strands

hanging down followed by magenta color for her eyelids and black eyeliner. She started to

pace back and forth with her arms crossed saying. "What do I do? I need to talk to

someone about what to do or at least listen." When she looked up to see Sesshoumaru's

father standing in front of her by the futon. Seeing Sesshoumaru's father she bowed to show

respect "Lord InuTaisho-sama…" "Lady Miko Kagome. Come sit down with me for a bit

and tell me what's wrong." InuTaisho said. Seeing that she was nerves about that. "You have

no need to fear me young one. I would not harm you." InuTaisho motioned to the futon. "So

please would you sit with me?" She walked over and sat with him. "Now what's wrong,

child!" InuTaisho said gently. "I don't know what I should do about your youngest son? I

mean sure he did what he did to me but I can't see letting anything bad happen to him. I'm

torn between my duty as a protector of the Shikon no Tama and keeping him from being

dragged to hell with Kikyo. I can't just let that happen to your youngest son." Kagome said.

"I know, you have helped him from the beginning by drawing the sword out, and stuck by

him when his youkai blood controlled him. But my child, as much as it hurts us both, my

youngest son has made his choice to the path that he'll follow but he'll find out he was wrong

in the future on making the choice to the path he made but... I have to tell you it'll be painful

but can't say on what. Now I must do what I must and take the seal off the Tetsusaiga and

give to my oldest son. I need you to help me out. When you go down to the Assembly you

need to walk forward and take a hold of Tetsusaiga and say? Sorry I'm not telling you here.

So Please read on to find out what will happen. So Kagome walked out of the chamber and

headed to the general assembly. Throne Room Northern Castle Welcome lords and ladies

and honored guests. The reason you're all gathered here so late, because of an injustice that

happened earlier today. A vicious and dishonorable act upon a human who's a honored guest

who's almost family to my son. We'll now bring forward the accused. Guards bring them

forward." He door opened and two guards brought forth Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Ladies and

fellow lords and honored guests here stand the accused and the dishonored acts. They're

accused of using a name of a member of his clan to lure the miko Kagome out into the

gardens alone to ambush her. The hanyou is charged of viciously attacking and causing bodily

harm. He laid and awaited behind a bush then picking the miko and throwing her full force

into a tree then picking her up again and pinning her to the tree with his claws though the

shoulder. This woman Kikyo is charged of firing a arrow intended on killing the miko." Lord

Loren said. "Ooooooo!" Everyone said. "Where are the fucking witnesses to this crime?"

Inuyasha yelled. "Let them stand up if there are any." Jaken looked at Sesshoumaru. Then

seeing him nod Jaken walked forward followed by Sesshoumaru, Ginta, and Kouga. "Of

course my fucking brother would step forward. She's his plaything, and of course the others

would too, being her friends." Inuyasha said. "I've also seen the woman fire the arrow at the

miko and as well. I just met the miko." Lord Loren said. "Yeah! What the fuck ever!"

Inuyasha said rolling his eyes."Is there anyone else who'd like to speak before the accused is

escorted out of the Northern Lands? If so please step forward." Lord Loren spoke. Just

then, the throne room door opened. Kagome walked in and walked up the aisle towards the

throne and the accused. "I'd like to say something!" Kagome said. She waited for Loren to

nod to continue. "I'm Miko Kagome. I'm the protector of the Shikon no Tama. A miko's job

is to protect and to heal those who need it. I will now execute this act of protection by the

following act. I miko Kagome strip you Inuyasha of your father's fang known as Tetsusaiga.

For you have brought dishonor and disrespect to the family's name. Your father being the

Great Lord InuTaisho." Kagome said as a bright light flashed and there, standing by

Kagome, was InuTaisho. "Inuyasha, my youngest son because of your act I relinquish the

seal upon this sword which allows you to hold and use the Tetsusaiga and set the seal upon

your brother and give him full use of the sword and is now the master of the Tetsusaiga. I as

well strip you of the ability to walk through the barrier surrounding the family castle. I am

sorry my son!" InuTaisho stated. "Now Kagome, take to my eldest son the Tetsusaiga.

Sesshoumaru, take a hold of your sword!" With that Lord InuTaisho vanished. "You know

Inuyasha, once my tired heart was bleeding as I foolishly was waiting for you to see how

much I'd loved you and respected that you were a hanyou and never asking you to change to

become human like Kikyo. I stuck by you when we went to your father's tomb to get the

Tetsusaiga, I stuck by you when you turned human, I stuck by you when a offspring of

Naraku bit your sword in half and your youkai blood took over. And again when you killed

these thieves and men of a local village. I even stayed by you when Kikyo took the shards

away from me and gave them to Naraku, then tried to kill me and you and our group. Since

I'm the jewel's protector and since you're after the jewel for you own goals. All this has to

come to an end." She said as she walked over to Inuyasha. "I release you Inuyasha from

your promise you made to protect me. I release you from our bond of friendship if there was

any at all. I also break the bond and control I have over you by removing this necklace of

beads and claws from around your neck." She reached up and removed the necklace. "Go

Inuyasha, we are free from each other." She said while walking away. "But know this, in the

future under any situation that has to do with me protecting the shards or Jewel from any

hanyous, youkais, or humans, know that you'll be considered my enemy." With that she

walked over by Lord Loren by his throne and stood. "Now escort the two outside of the

Northern Lands." Loren said. Meanwhile while Lord Loren was speaking Sesshoumaru went

in front of Inuyasha taking Kagome into his arms then said "Inuyasha know this little brother

that you throw her love away willingly and that if there's a life threatening situation was to

itself again, I'll protect her as a mate. For as I stand here and announce that I take Kagome

as my mate!" Sesshoumaru said standing there smiling down at Inuyasha. With that, the

guards took Inuyasha and Kikyo and left the throne room. "Now lords and ladies and

honored guests, let us enjoy the rest of the evening and tomorrow night will be a dance."

Loren said to the assembly and walking to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "Congratulations,

young Western Lord and to you Kagome!" Kagome's face looked as she did not understand

what was going on. "You don't understand, do you Kagome?" Kouga asked. Kagome shook

her head to say no. "When a youkai finds a female whom he wants as a mate and is sure of

this but does not want to take the steps to mark her until in a more private area like his

domain then he can announce that he claims her as his and all other males cannot continue

their pursuit after her any longer." Kouga said tenderly trying to get Kagome to understand.

"Do you understand?" Kouga looked at her and she nodded. "Since you are like a sister to

me, would you let your future mate take you to your chambers to rest?" Kouga said.

Kagome nodded "Yes I'll go to my chambers and sleep for I am tried after all that has

happened today." Sesshoumaru took her by the arm and lead her outside the throne room

then lifted her into his arms and carried her bridal style to the chamber doors. Getting there

he put her down and she leaned against the wall outside her room in the hall. "Sesshoumaru,

why did your father protect me? And just before I left to go to the assembly he showed up

too?" She stared off. "I mean I don't mind if your father talks to me but it just puzzles me is

all!" She said.


	19. Lemon Ahead

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.)

Chapter 19: Lemon Ahead

"Can't get over how much you and your father look so much alike. If you

take off the crescent moon Because in Inuyasha the movie 3 InuTaisho

doesn't have the crescent moon on his forehead and take off one of your

stripes on both cheeks and change it to purple instead of magenta and

your hair and tail was longer you would like identically like your

father. It's so uncanny. Your father is alluring and I can see where you

get your looks." Kagome said with a sly cunning smile and grabbed the

front of his kimono and pulled him closer where they were pressed

together. "But you, my dear Sesshoumaru, are very alluring and very

desirable." As she slid her hands inside both sleeves and worked them up

in the sleeves until she found warmth of bare skin of his chest. Slowly

moving her hands was able to find his nipple. "Mmmm Sesshoumaru your

skin is so smooth, and your chest is so toned." She said while massaging

lightly his nipple.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, tilting his head back enjoying the feel

of her hands on his chest. Feeling her hands on his skin was beginning

to awaken his youkai blood at her touch. He backed Kagome up until her

back was against the door. Using part of his body Sesshoumaru pinned her

to the door. His right hand moved down starting at her left breast

moving down her flat stomach and moving down to her left thigh. Moving

his clawed hand back up, he moved slightly to the center gently coming

to a rest on her womanhood.

Using his left hand, he moved down to the latch and opened the door.

He caught her before she fell when the door opened. Going in, he shut

the door then picked her up and took her to the futon and sat her down

on the futon. He in turn got on and knelt down, straddling her with his

left knee between her legs while his right knee was on the other side of

her leg.

With him straddling her, Sesshoumaru leaned her back till her back was

fully against the futon, grabbing her left arm and brought it up over

her head and pinned it there while his left hand roamed down to her left

knee working her kimono up. Kagome lifted her hips to allow her kimono

to be brought up, till it rested mid-thigh. Leaning his upper torso

down, he brought his lips to hers while at the same time he moved his

hand to her mound and started to move his fingers. Carefully not to hurt

her, he rubbed her jeweled center. Sesshoumaru felt his erection, that

he had which he was trying to not think about, growing harder and his

youkai blood starting to come fully awake with anticipation. He slid his

fingers beneath her underwear, coming in contact with the folds of her

womanhood. He heard the audibly gasp in her breath and lightly started

to moan lifting her hips. He smelt her becoming aroused. So he sat back

on his knees and using his claws ripped Kagome's undergarment off and

tossing it aside.

Upon removing her underwear, the scent of her arousal was very heavy

in the air, making Sesshoumaru's hips jerk forward against her crotch.

Kagome whimpered against his mouth and lifted her hips in response. He

ran a clawed hand down the side of her face, then down her neck and the

rest of the way down, all the way to her navel. His mouth followed the

same trail.

Kagome gasped when his tongue encircled one of her nipples. Arching her

back pushing her nipple farther into his mouth, causing his fang to

scrape across it. He continued the torture down to her belly then to her

hot center. Sesshoumaru softly kissed and licked her inner thighs, then

he paused to inhale her scent. "Ahhh Kagome, you smell great."

Kagome cried out softly, lifting her hips when his tongue started

slowly moving against her heated center. "Please Sesshoumaru!" She

pleaded. "Don't Stop!" Her hips started to jerk as his tongue slipped

into her opening, exploring, and tasting. Kagome buried her hands in his

silver hair holding his head there when she felt an unexplainable

pressure staring to build within her. She moaned loudly, that turned to

a near scream as her body exploded with her release.

"Sesshoumaru Pleeease now!" She pleaded once again. "Make me fully

your mate in every youkai term!" Kagome said while breathing heavy.

With that said, Sesshoumaru moved back up her body and lay between her

thighs. When he did so his member came to rest on her stomach. Her eyes

opened wide when his enormous hard member rested against her belly. She

did not know when Sesshoumaru had removed his kimono and she quite

frankly did not care.

Sesshoumaru kissed her while he positioned himself against her opening.

"Kagome, my love, I'm afraid this will hurt. I'm sorry." He whispered

against her mouth, and then fully covered her mouth with his as he

thrust full force through her virginal barrier. His mouth muffled her

screams a little. Sesshoumaru kissed her tears away and remained still

until she became used to the size of him deep inside of her. She started

to move her hips against him. He pulled himself out and quickly slammed

himself back in. He wanted to take it slow and not slam into her but his

youkai blood wanted to mate her and would not be refused. Her whimpers

and moans joined with his grunts soon filled the room with their music.

She breathed into his ear "Harder, faster Sesshoumaru. Let your youkai

nature take control. Don't hold back your nature because of me."

Sesshoumaru smirked and happily complied with her plea. Lifting her

hips with his hands where her vaginal walls began contracting around

him, making him drive even harder into her.

"SESSHOMARUUU!"

Sesshoumaru pulled out and flipped her over onto her belly, pulling

her up until she was on her hands and knees then mounted her from

behind. He slammed into her again and again; the feelings were

heightened in this position, with the combined with her being tight as

well. His moans and growls mingled with the moans she was making.

"You're so tight!" He whispered huskily, pounding her repeatedly.

When Kagome's upper body collapsed onto the futon, he pulled back out

turning her onto her back and re-entered her, diving into her thrusting

harder. Kagome screamed a second time. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for

they were glowing red and tilted her head to the side to expose her neck

more for him.

Sesshoumaru was grunting heavily now with every thrust. He was very

close to his own release. He heard a whimpering sound that rose in

volume as she nuzzled into his neck and bit down where his neck

connected to his shoulder drawing blood and swallowing mouthfuls of

blood so she would not choke on it. When Kagome bit down into his flesh

due to her finial climax, he groaned and howled loudly, so loud in fact

that is sounded through the whole castle unknowingly, as he released

pumping her womb full of his seed.

His groans turned into a growl as he sank his fangs into her smooth

neck marking her, then lapping up her blood when he withdrew his fangs.

Kagome moaned at the pain. Then she collapsed back onto the futon, sweat

making her hair cling to her face and body as well as on Sesshoumaru's

chest. Sesshoumaru stayed on top of her for while longer for he was

still shooting seed into her. Then a few minutes later he slowly eased

out of

her bringing forth another moan, the youkai lord moved and sat down

beside her propped up against the wall, while he tilted his head back.

Kagome moved to sit up too "Ooo, ah sorry Sesshoumaru." At seeing the

blood on his shoulder and running down his chest, he looked down to her.

Kagome was able to see his eyes were still had the red tint to them and

his marks still glowing.

When he looked down at Kagome, he saw she had his blood on her mouth

and feeling something warm going down his neck and chest he looked down to see blood

sliding down. He followed the blood up to see the

mark she had left him on his shoulder. He looked at his wound and looked

back at her smiling deeply. Knowing she had to of swallowed a lot of his

blood due to the fact there was not much on him or her and the only

blood on the futon was from taking her virginity and making her his.

"It's alright no harm done, my little vixen. For now and always, you

are my life mate in every youkai term! And NO ONE will ever take you

away from me because I'll protect you with my very life if I need to!"

Sesshoumaru said leaning forward and licked his own blood from her lips

and chin and thinking to himself "Should I tell her that she will be

changing? No I'll let her find out then explain it to her." He smiled at

himself. "Now my mate, we need to get some sleep for it is almost

sunrise." He said as he scooted down onto the futon and taking her with

him wrapping his arms and tail around her.

Meanwhile in Kouga's chamber and Loren's chamber's they laid back down

to go back to sleep since they were awakened with a loud growling howl

resounding off the castle walls. Which they were not expecting.

"Well the Western skies will soon be glowing with the fire of their

love and well protected. I feel sorry for any poor soul who dares to

hurt Kagome NOW." Kouga chuckled closing his eyes once more cuddling up

with his mate wrapping his arms around her and fell back asleep.


	20. Good Morning Kagome

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.)

Chapter 20: Good Morning Kagome

"How dare she think she can take my sword away from me and give it to my

fucking brother? As well as my brother mocking me at that! NO Brother,

you may have the little bitch now but soon she'll just be a shell of

what she is now. I'll repay her by taking a hold of something that's

very dear to her and killing it in front of her." Inuyasha laughed.

"What are you going to do?" Kikyo questioned.

"Follow me and you'll find out." Inuyasha said, picking up Kikyo.

Northern land Kagome's Chamber

Towards sunrise, Sesshoumaru slid out from under the blanket and got

dressed. He then looked down at his mate and smiled whole-heartedly with

extreme happiness at what he saw. There laying on the futon, was the

changed Kagome. Her hair was silver like his and was down to her knees,

pointed ears, two stripes on both cheek the one was silver and the other

mid-night blue, her crescent moon was magenta, her tail was like his. He

pulled back the blanket and saw stripes on her wrists, ankles, and waist

that were the same color as her stripes on her cheeks. He also knew that

she would have the same poison claws like him and his father. With that

he pulled the blanket back up and left the room heading to his chamber

to change and get Rin up and changed.

He got to his chamber and changed into a Royal Purple kimono with gold

trim and three swords embroidered on the back with a gold sash. He then

pulled out a kimono that was blue with dandelions all over it and an

orange obi for Rin. After Rin was dressed, he took Rin and Shippo down

to eat. Upon entering the dining hall, everyone looked at him and smiled

while Kouga and Loren walked over to them.

"Good Morning, Sesshoumaru. Might we have a word with you?" Lord Loren

asked.

"Sure. Let me get the children something to eat first." Sesshoumaru

said sitting the children down then going over and getting them

something to eat and bringing it over to them. "Rin, Shippo I'll be

right back. Eat your food and remain here at the table. Don't leave!" He

said as he walked over to Kouga and Lord Loren. "Yes Lord Loren and

Prince Kouga, What is it?" Sesshoumaru looked at them to read if there  
was anything wrong.

"We would like to thank you for making us jump out of our fur early

this morning with your mating growling howl." Loren said with Kouga

agreeing with his father. "Please next time try not to howl too loudly!"

"Speaking of that, my mate has changed a lot since early this

morning." Sesshoumaru said. "She has all the characteristics that I have

with a few changes. I wanted her to find

out first then told her. I just hope she don't regret or reject me for

her turning into a youkai"

"Let me guess, you forgot to tell her this would happen!" Loren said.

Sesshoumaru shook his head up and down to say yes. "Oh Kami! These young

lords these days. That's going to be a shock to her that she is no

longer human but an Inuyoukai demoness." Loren said shaking his head

side to side. "You have to tell her young lord. But we'll be here if you

need help." Loren said.

"Thank You." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome's Chambers

Kagome rolled over and noticed that Sesshoumaru was not next to her.

"He must have taken Rin and Shippo down for a bit to eat. She stretched

and breathed in a lot of smells. "Mmmm they made oden this morning,

fresh pork." Her stomach started to grumble. "I'm so hungry I could eat

a whole horse by myself."

So she pulled on a pale yellow kimono that had a meadow with flowers

and trees, a green obi, a v-shaped jeweled necklace with emeralds and

green jade stones making the v-shape with a chunk of green jade hanging

at the bottom. After she got dressed she stood in front of the mirror

and noticed her body had changed. She now had stripes, pointed ears,

fangs, silver hair down to her knees, a magenta crescent moon on her

forehead, her breasts were bigger, and a tail. "Wait a TAIL!" Then she

thought out loud "Sesshoumaru you have some pretty extreme

question to answer!" Then she walked out and headed to the dining hall

and to find Sesshoumaru to answer her questions.

Bone-eater's Well

Inuyasha was telling Kikyo what he was going to do. "Now pay close

attention Kikyo. This well is where Kagome travels from this era back to

her era that's 500 years into our future to see her family. What I'm

going to do is go to her era and tell her family that she needs them.

Then one by one I'll bring them here. When all three are here I want you

to use what miko powers you have and bind them so we can take them to

Naraku as gifts to lure the miko in for the final battle. To start the

battle we'll kill her family starting with her grandfather, then

disembowel her little brother and Naraku can mate with her mother and

kill her for all I care!" Inuyasha smirked.

Dining Hall Northern Castle

The door opened to the dining hall and Sesshoumaru and everyone else

looked up when Kagome walked in. Kouga was the first one to come to her

before Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, you look enchanting. You make an alluring Inuyoukai female if

you don't mind me saying so. If I would have known this is what you

would have turned out to be, I would have taken you as my mate. But NO

you have a great mate. Sesshoumaru is the best choice for you. He'll be

great to you. Speaking of whom I take it you are looking for him now

right?" Kagome shook her head yes. Kouga turned her to face him. "Kagome

go easy on him alright. He fears you will reject him or regret being

with him because you are a youkai not and not human!" Kouga walked her

to the seat by Sesshoumaru. "Sit here and I'll get you something to

eat."

"Mommy you're a youkai now!" Shippo cheered. "I'm glad but mommy, now

that your here could Rin and I go out to play Please?"

"Yes Shippo but keep an eye and ears open and stay alert ok!" She

warned.

"Alright, momma. Come on Rin lets go." With that the children were up

and gone leaving a nervous Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Good morning, my enchanted mate!" Sesshoumaru said as Kouga brought

over the food for Kagome.

"Good morning, love. Is there anything that you would care to tell

your mate?" Kagome said pointing at numerous things that were not there

before they fell asleep. "I'm not mad or upset and no I do not regret or

reject you because of it."

"Well as you can see you're not human but are now a full blooded

inuyoukai like myself and yes you're still a miko as well. This comes

about when we mated early this morning. This can only happen to a human

one of two ways. The first way is by drinking some of the blood, and

second is during mating the mate bits the female on the neck were your

shoulder and neck comes together. As you can feel my mark if you feel

there. The male bits the female when he releases his seed into the

female. But in your case before, I released my seed into you, you

reached your climax and sank your human teeth into my flesh and

swallowed a lot of my blood and on top of that I marked you when I shot

my seed into you. So either one of those changed you into an inuyoukai.

So you can see why our pups will be full blooded. I'm sorry I did not

tell you before!"

Sesshoumaru moved his chair closer to her.

"That's alright. Like I said I'm not mad. But if that's the case how

come Inuyasha was born hanyou? Also are you telling me that everything

you can do like turn into your dog form, your poison claws, your whip,

everything, I can do all of that?" she asked.

"Yes my love, my mate, you can. As far as Inuyasha goes. The reason he

is hanyou is because when father mated with Inuyasha's mother, he did

not mark her and she did not

drink his blood either. So that is why he is hanyou and not a full

blooded inuyoukai. Also in a few more days we'll return to the Western

Lands and your new home." Sesshoumaru said. "So you're not mad at this

Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shook her head no "and to prove it, I will show

you!" S he leaned over and kissed him on the lips and sliding her tongue

into his mouth while rubbing the tip of his ear.

"Well then, my young Western Lord was that so hard to talk to your

mate about?" Loren said. Sesshoumaru shook his head no. "That's good.

Then we'll leave you two be." With that Loren and Kouga left the room.

After they left the room Sesshoumaru stood up and held out his hand to

Kagome and they walked out to the gardens to find Rin and Shippo.

They found Rin and Shippo over by the stream. Kagome, Shippo, and

Rin played as Sesshoumaru watched. They played and Kagome told stories

until time for dinner. When it got time for the dance, Kagome picked up

Shippo and Sesshoumaru picked up Rin and walked up stairs


	21. The Dance

(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.)

Chapter 21: The Dance

"Well bed them down in my chamber." Sesshoumaru said.

"Go to your chamber and change then meet me back here." She walked to her

chamber and pulled on a 'Silver kimono with blue trim that had a crescent moon on

the back with a blue obi, then she put on a Diamond and Sapphire fringe chocker-

style necklace with earrings. She went through the ribbon then pulled out a blue

ribbon that matched her kimono and pulled her hair up into a high pony tail. While

she thought,

"I better hurry." She said. Standing up and walking to the door, and walked out.

She walked to Sesshoumaru's door and knocked. The door opened and

Sesshoumaru was wearing a

"Silver and Gold kimono with blue trim and magenta cherry blossoms on the left

sleeve, with a magenta sash."

"Oh Sesshoumaru you look so wonderfully handsome!" Kagome blushed.

Sesshoumaru's mouth dropped when he saw Kagome standing there in the kimono

his father had a seamstress make for his mother when he was born.

"Later on Kagome I'll tell you about the kimono that you are wearing if you would

like." Sesshoumaru said.

"Kagome-sama could you tell us a bedtime story before you and father leave

please?" Rin said yawning along with Shippo. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and

he nodded it was ok.

"Yes but a short one then we have to leave." She walked over to the futon and sat

between then on the futon. Sesshoumaru leaned up against the wall and listened. He

watched as Rin and Shippo laid their heads against her chest to listen to what she

was saying. Kagome wrapped her arms around Shippo and Rin.

"I'll tell you a lullaby that my Grandpa told me when I was your age." Kagome said.

"It's called 'Grandpa Bear's Lullaby' Grandpa Bear's Lullaby

The night is long

But fur is deep

You will be warm

In winter's sleep.

The food is gone

But dreams are sweet

And they will be

Your winter meat.

The cave is dark

But dreams are bright

And they will serve

As winter light.

Sleep, my little cubs, sleep.

By the time Kagome was done with the lullaby the children were fast asleep.

Sesshomaru watched the children fall asleep and he thought

"I've made a wonderful choice for a mother for Rin and to bare my pups!" He

walked over to help with the children and after Kagome was off the futon,

Sesshomaru laid Shippo next to Rin. Then pulled the blanket up overthem. Then

Sesshomaru and Kagome left the chamber and headed to the dance. They were

greeted by Lord Loren and Kouga.

"Well good-evening Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome and welcome to tonight's

dance. We hope you both will enjoy!" Loren said. Kagome looked around the

room and saw the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands.

"Sesshomaru if you would please excuse me!" Kagome kissed Sesshomaru on the

cheek then left walking over to the eastern lord and his mate.

"Hello Lord Kaori and Lady Yukiko!"

"Oh Kagome! How's the new Lady of the Western Lands doing this night? You

look grand. You were a beautiful human but now you are an eye-opener as a

Inuyoukai!" Kaori said.

"Lady Yukiko could you and I go outside to talk?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Yukiko answered taking Kagome's arm and leading Kagome outside to the

gardens.

"Now what's wrong?" Yukiko asked.

"Could you tell me ah ways that turn on a youkai male!" Kagome turned red in the

face from blushing.

"You don't know the ways to seduction!" Yukiko chuckled. Yukiko explained

different moves.

"Just a question. When is it your time of the month? Which us youkai's call being in

heat or season! Because a youkai males are drawn to the scent of any female be it

human, Youkai, or Hanyou. The scent is very alluring to all males. That is the most

heightened time to impregnate a female is during that time!"

"Ah I noticed that I had already started when I changed after dinner." Kagome

stated.

"I'm in heat now!"

"And you mate could not tell!" Yukiko was shocked. Kagome shook her head

"No I've learned over two years to hide my scent and make everything about my

body be it smell, taste, whatever to look like, and even smell like when I'm not in he

at. Since I have to hunt the shards, and since being a miko it is easy to do."

"We should return to our mates." Yukiko said.

"Go ahead I'm going to stay hear and enjoy the moonlight for awhile longer. Thanks

for talking with me Yukiko!" Kagome waved as Yukiko turned to leave.

SECOND LEMON

Kagome walked around for a bit and came up to a clearing by the stream and laid

down on her stomach. Thinking about all that has happened in the last month and a

half. While she was laying on her stomach with her legs bent up and spread open

when she sensed Sesshomaru come up behind her. So she smiled to herself

wickedly as she arched her back in a tempting dare as she brought herself up onto

her knees.

"Oh Sesshomaru I'm sorry that I lost track of time. I just laid here to enjoy the

mood and the night air!" She said walking around behind him. She reached up with

a clawed finger and lightly rubbed the ridge of his ear, as she walked around the

other side of him and reaching for his hand

"Would you care to sit with me?" After he was sitting she got up and moved in front

of him and went down onto her knees, leaning in she kissed his lips then kissed his

cheek going down to his neck and started to nuzzle and lick his neck which turned

into nipping. Gently trying to lay Sesshoumaru back

"Please Sess, lay back for me."

Licking his neck between each word. With him finally where she wanted him. She

reached down and moved the openings of his kimono so she could get to his chest.

She nipped him and dragged her nails over his chest drawing lines of blood and

licking the blood up as she brought her clawed hand down over his fast rising shaft.

Sesshoumaru jerked at the sudden feel of her hand on his manhood. Kagome had

started to stroke him through his silk kimono. Kagome looked up and saw in the

moonlight that his chest was rising and falling faster. Sesshoumaru felt that his shaft

had rose up beneath her hand. He tried to reach up to touch her but she pushed his

hands away. They made eye contact and she gave him a sly cunning smile as she

got up she let her tail drag behind her as she took a few steps then stopped and got

on her hands and knees, moving her tail to the side and tilted her head in a

submissive way like female dogs do. Seeing her on all fours made his enormous

member rock hard and he approached her and knelt down. He reached for the hem

of her kimono pushing it up around her flanks hips and was about ready to reach his

hand to her crotch to test if she was ready, when she turned around and playfully

nipped at his hand and leaped up and dashed into the bushes making a whimpering

growl sound.

"If you want me Sess come and get me! If you can." She said as she dashed

through the bushes. Sesshoumaru smiled

"So she thinks of teasing me and runs. Alright I'll give chase and in the end I'll be the

victor. I thought she said she did not understand mating was of youkais. The way

she is taunting at being on all fours then fleeing to give to be chased is the mating

way of Inuyoukais!" The thought in his mind as he took off in chase of his mate. She

was about to turn left to run into another tree line when she felt something snake

around her waist and jerked her back against something hard. When she heard

"The chase is over my mate I win!" Feeling a warm breath next to her ear.

"I'll claim my victory prize!" His voice sounded smooth as water sounds dripping

between fingers. Kagome looked around to see that she was in a very secluded

place with a lot of trees and thick foliage. With a swift movement, Sesshoumaru had

Kagome pressed up against a tree with his tail as he leaned in to kiss her as his

hands made quick work of her obi and kimono, removing them without tearing

them and tossed them aside. He took one hand and trailed it down to her crotch to

check if she was ready for him, what he found astonished him. He found out that

she was hot and very wet and yielding

to him. With her hot and wet and yielding he lowered her a bit but still had her pin

to the tree with his tail as he made quick work of disrobing himself and lowered his

tail so it would hold her as he entered her. He was so hard and worked up that he

did not take his time while matting her to claim his prize of victory and soon shot his

seed deep into her womb, unknowing do to her miko powers that she was in heat

and that he had just impregnated her. After he finished pumping her womb full of his

seed he pulled out of her, and lowered her to her feet. Then turned to leave

"We must return to the castle, my young mate!" She gave him a pout but inside was

smiling that soon she would bare him an heir.

"Ah! my mate if I was not so stubborn back when we first saw each other when I

was looking for father's tomb. We could have gotten to know each other more and

developed a relationship back then and could have saved you from the heartaches

and we could have been mates then. But I was too stubborn to see!" He said

kissing her ear.

"Sess, could I ask you something?" Saying softly.

"Hai." Closed his eyes waiting for her to ask.

"How many pups would you want and when would you like to start having pups?"

She asked.

"I want many pups. I will know at how many to stop at. We will start after the last

battle you have to do." Sesshoumaru said wrapping his arms around Kagome.

Kagome smiled at herself evilly and saying to herself

"If you only knew, Sess, that you have already started with our pups, for I'm in

heat. My belly will soon be showing I'm with your pup. Since you have impregnated

me this night without you even knowing." She smirked rubbing her belly where her

womb is.

"Now let's get dressed and head back to the dance before they search for

us." She said standing and walking to her kimono and obi and got dressed. As well

as Sesshoumaru and they headed back to the dance walking hand and hand.


	22. Kagome's Family Handed Over

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.)

Chapter 22: Kagome's Family Handed

Over Naraku's Castle

"Greetings, Kikyo." Naraku nodded at Kikyo.

"Ah! Inuyasha what have I done to be greeted with the honor of you in my castle?"

Naraku sneered.

"To give you a gift that'll lure the miko to you. This gift means a great deal to her."

Inuyasha said as he jerked three humans into the room.

"These Naraku are your gifts."

"Why would I want three humans to lure Kagome to me?" Naraku laughed.

"Not just any humans Naraku! These are miko Kagome's family. This is her

grandfather, her little brother, and lastly her mother, who's does not have a mate and as

you can probably smell still highly fertile. Kagome would do anything for her family.

Spilling their blood would be the miko's downfall." Inuyasha smiled.

"Inuyasha, why are you doing this to us and Kagome?" Kagome's mother spoke up.

Inuyasha backhanded her

"Shut your mouth. She means nothing to me. She'll pay for going to my brother, for her

taking my sword from me."

"Kagura, come here." Naraku called.

"Hai, Naraku!"

"Take these humans to the dungeon"

"If I may Naraku…" Inuyasha asked.

"Go ahead." Naraku look back at Inuyasha.

"Wait a bit to summon the miko, and then send a message to the village for her. When

she shows up, kill her grandfather, and disembowel her brother, then while she watches,

rut with her mother spilling your seed into her then pulling out still dripping your seed so

the miko sees what has happened inside her mother then kill her in front of the miko.

She will not think twice before attacking." Inuyasha said. Naraku thought over the

information that Inuyasha spoke to him.

"Inuyasha, I leave the killing of the miko's grandfather, and brother in your hands."

Naraku chuckled.

"It'll be my pleasure." Inuyasha's eyes glowed.

Northern Castle

The dance was coming to a close. There were a few guests still dancing as Kagome,

Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Loren were talking.

"We are planning to head to the Western Lands in the morning." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Lady Kagome, My son and I would like to thank you for coming to the event. If at

anytime you need any help know that the Northern Lands will greatly assist you and

your mate!" Lord Loren said while he stepped forward and embraced her in a hug.

"Thank You." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"Come Kagome, we need rest for the trip." Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her

waist as he turned to leave. In the chamber, Kagome asked

"Sesshoumaru could we stop at Kaede's village so I can return my friends her kimono's

she let me use and visit a bit?" she said as she lay in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"I must return to my lands but we may stop for a while." He said as he felt Kagome

nuzzle into his side. Six hours later Kagome had gotten dressed in a White kimono with

a kitsune on the back with a paw mark on the left sleeve and a black obi, then pulled

hair into a high pony tail. Sesshoumaru dressed in a Black kimono with his castle in the

back and a crescent moon over the castle and a white sash with black at the tip of his

sash. Then they along with the children went down to eat breakfast. After eating, they

went outside and were about to leave when they heard their names called. Turning they

saw Kouga, Loren, and the Eastern Lord and Lady.

"Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru, if at anytime you need us send Isamu which means

Bravery in Japanese here who's a male eagle youkai and the Northern army and myself

and father will be there." Kouga said hugging Kagome.

"Travel safe my friend who's like a sister to me." Then the Eastern Lord and Lady

stepped up

"As well for us. When you need help send Amaya which means Night Rain in Japanese

who's a female youkai and we'll be there." Lord Kaori said.

"Thank You, all of you." She said as they lifted into the air and headed to the village of

Kaede.

Kaede's Hut

"I wonder how Kagome and Shippo are." Sango said.

"I would say we are doing just great but thanks for thinking about us." Kagome said

standing in the doorway.

"Kagome." Sango said as she got up and ran over to her friend.

"Sango let her come in." Miroku said. Kagome turned and gestured for the others to

come in. When all six of them came in and sat down, everyone noticed Kagome's

changes. Kaede noticed the slight mark on her forehead and walked over to Kagome.

"Let me look at ye child!" Kaede said moving Kagome's bangs away from her forehead

to reveal the mark of the Western Lands.

"My congratulations, to thee Kagome and young western lord Sesshoumaru."

"Who are your friends Kagome?" Sango asked noticing the male youkai with a spear

shape on his forehead and dressed in a black and white kimono and a white sash. Also

the female youkai with the a storm cloud with a lightning bolt and two raindrops on her

forehead and her outfit was a light lavender kimono and wintergreen obi. She pointed at

the male youkai and said

"This is Isamu he's an eagle youkai". Then pointed at the female youkai

"This is Amaya she's an eagle youkai as well. Kouga and his father as well as the

Eastern Lord and Lady sent them with us saying if we need any help to send them and

both the Northern and Eastern armies will come and help at anytime.

"Kagome have you seen Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Kagome looked down at her lap

while Sesshoumaru moved closer to her and sat down drawing her into his lap wrapping

his arms and tail around her.

"I've not seen him since the night I had to exercise my right as a miko to protect. But for

you to get the whole picture I'll have to tell you all that had happened. But one of the

happenings I'm still trying to figure out why he chose to show, and protect and talk to

me."

"Who is that?" Sango questioned.

"Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father, InuTaisho!" Kagome said.

"The Great dog-demon InuTaisho!" Kaede was shocked and looked at Sesshoumaru

to confirm what Kagome had said. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"My mate let me tell your friends what had happened up pasted the judgment at the

General Assembly." Sesshoumaru said. Then he told her friends what had happened.

"Sorry to hear what happened, Kagome." Miroku said.

"Sango, here's the kimono's you let me use. Thank You, so much they helped."

Kagome said handing the kimono's to Sango.

"Your welcome, Kagome, anytime." Sango smiled.

"Kaede, Miroku could I talk to you two privately outside?" She said standing up to go

outside. But Sesshoumaru held her close.

"It's ok it nothing bad, my mate. It's something good. I'll be back." Then she walked

outside to wait for Kaede and Miroku. Then all three walked out of hearing range of the

youkais.

"What is it, Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"I want to do something for Sesshoumaru. But don't know how." Kagome said.

"What do ye want to do?" Kaede asked.

"I want to bring back his father and mother back to life. You know bring them back

from the spirit world and give them their bodies back. You know flesh and bone like

you and me, but their youkai bodies." Kagome said.

"Are ye sure ye want to do this, child?" Kaede was amazed at what the young miko

wanted to do.

"Ye need to be mindful of Sesshomaru-sama's feelings."

"Yes I'm sure. I've seen how he looked at the tapestry of his father and how sad he

talks about missing his mother." She looked at them with hope in her eyes.

"Then if ye are sure then you need to get something of both his father's and mother's.

Then you have to have NO distractions and concentrate with all your miko powers

towards the items and what you want to happen." Kaede said.

"But my friend you have to have completely no distractions while doing this because one

mess up or distraction and you'll join them in the spirit world." Miroku warned her.

They did not hear Shippo come up to them until he spoke

"Momma, Sesshoumaru-sama said it's time to go." Shippo said jumping into her arms.

Kaede and Miroku walked towards the hut.

"Kaede, Miroku, thank you for telling me. Please tell Sesshoumaru, I'll be right in. I've

got to think for a bit." Kagome smiled at them. Then looked at Shippo

"Shippo I'm going to tell you two secrets that I don't want you to tell anyone ok. It's

between mother and son." She patted his head.

"Ok Momma, I won't let you down." Shippo said.

"Here's the first secret. You must not tell Sesshoumaru and that is that 'You and Rin will

soon have a brother or a sister or both. Shippo's eyes lit up.

"The second is that I'm planning on bringing his father and mother back from the spirit

world and into their Inuyoukai forms again. But when I do this I need you to keep Rin

and yourself in your chamber and not to distract me at all and when I'm done then I'll

come to you, And if Sesshomaru comes back from patrolling you and Rin distract him

at all cost because if I am distracted I'll join his father and mother in the spirit world."

Kagome said.

"Alright momma, you can count on me." Shippo puffed out his chest.

"Now let's head back." She said standing up and walking back. Once back she said her

good-byes and promised to visit.

"Kagome, remember we love you and when the battle comes we'll gladly fight along

side you and your mate. Also when you have pups we want to be there when you

deliver." Sango said.

"Thank You. You, Miroku, and Kaede will be welcome for that event. Miroku, hand

me some of your sutras please." She asked. Miroku handed her some sutras and she

cut open her hand and dropped her blood on them and Sesshomaru did the same.

"Miroku, please when we are gone place these on the well so no one except me or my

mate can go through the well." Miroku nodded his head

"I'll do that when you leave."

"Remember, you all are welcome here at the village anytime." Kaede said as they lifted

into the shy along with the eagle youkais. They traveled to the castle in silence and when

they landed in the courtyard Jaken came out to greet them.

"Lord Sesshomaru this humble servant welcomes you home." Jaken bowed down.

"Jaken, show respect to the Lady of the Western Lands. Then take Isamu and Amaya

and give them chambers on the second floor." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Hai, master. Greeting Milady and I bid you welcome to the Western Lands." With that

he looked at the other youkais and motioned for them to follow him. Sesshomaru and

Kagome took the children to their chamber Rin and Shippo share a room. Then walked

to their chamber. But Kagome stopped in front of a set of double doors and another

door across the hall.

"Sesshomaru, whom do these doors belong to?"

"The double doors were my father's and the other door across from them was my

mother's room. Kagome looked at the doors and smiled at herself.

"Follow me my mate to our chambers." Once inside their chambers Sesshomaru came

over and wrapped his arms around Kagome

"I hate to do this on your first night here as Lady of the Western Lands but I must go

and patrol our lands. I should be back by sunrise but I'll try to hurry. If you need

anything, call upon the servants and they will listen to you." He leaned down and kissed

her on the lips. Then turned to leave.

"Sess, could I ask you a favor? Could you please leave the Tetsusaiga with me while

you are gone? So I may feel the power and think of you while you are gone." She said.

Sesshomaru nodded and took Tetsusaiga and its sheath and handed it to her.

"I'll see you at sunrise me, love." With that he was gone. Waiting till she was sure he

was gone she walked out of the chamber and headed down the hall.


	23. Surprise

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.)

Chapter 23: Surprise

Kagome walked down to Sesshoumaru's mother's room and used a bit of her

miko powers to unlock the door and walked in.

"I'm sorry for coming in here mother of Sesshoumaru but I need to borrow something of

yours." She walked to the closet and pulled out a forest green kimono that had a

mid-night blue obi. Then walked to the door and walked out.

She turned to test the door and it was locked once more. Then she

walked down and did the same to InuTaisho's door and walked in.

"I'm sorry InuTaisho to be coming into your room." As she walked over to the

futon and laid the Tetsusaiga down then the kimono of Sesshoumaru's

mother but left enough room between the two as if two people were

sitting there.

Then she stepped back eyeing the sword and the kimono and said

"I hope this works." she took a deep breath and closed her eyes and thought hard

on what she wanted to happen and directed her miko powers to the two

objects.

"InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru's mother, I call you from the spirit

world to this world as living flesh as you once were. Live as your

youkai selves once more." She said as she poured all her miko powers

into what she said. Just then there was a flash of silver light and

wind. Then the wind stopped she ended what Kaede told her to do.

Then she opened her eyes. She was awestruck at what she saw on the

futon. There on the futon, was InuTaisho and a very beautiful Inuyoukai

female, Sesshoumaru's mother was wearing the kimono plus her eyelids had

forest green on them, and she had a blue crescent moon, forest green

stripes, and knee length silver hair golden eyes.

Kagome didn't know if she should move forward or just stand there. She

could not tell if they were real or still ghosts.

"Did it work? I know I can see you but are you flesh and blood? I'm afraid to find out."

She said. InuTaisho spoke up.

"Yes child we're flesh and blood once again. Thanks to you. But why

did you make us flesh and blood again? And it's great to see you well

from the last time we saw each other." InuTaisho said.

"Please come and sit down and talk with us."

"I brought you back because there's a hole in Sesshoumaru's heart that

misses you both so much and I wanted to give his father and mother back

to him." She said as she told a step towards the futon but went to her

knees due to being very dizzy.

Seeing this, InuTaisho went over to her and helped her up and over to

the futon.

"You're pale, my child, and why can't we smell your scent?" InuTaisho asked.

"Ahh! I covered my scent because Sesshoumaru does not want anyone in

these rooms and he's out on patrol, and should be back by sunrise." She

said not wanting them to know she was pregnant.

"Also I'm pale and dizzy due to using a lot of my miko powers that's all."

"No. our son is almost here." Sesshoumaru's mother said.

"He's about ten minutes away."

"What?" Kagome said.

"Please could you cover your scents and give me about five minutes

after he gets here so I can get him to his study. Then keeping your

scents covered wait in the hall outside the study because I want to

surprise him." They both nodded. She picked up the Tetsusaiga and

ran out of the room and down to their chamber to wait for him.

To make it look like she was doing something while Sesshoumaru

was gone she pulled her yellow backpack over to the futon and pulled

all the kimono's out. She then separated them into three piles, the ones

the village made for her, the ones the Eastern Lord and Lady gave to her,

and the ones that were gifts to her from Sesshoumaru. Those were his

mother's.

"I need to give his mother her kimono's back to her since she is alive

again." She said.

Just then the balcony door opened and in walked Sesshoumaru.

"Hello, my mate. Missed me?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Nah...I didn't have time to miss you. I had things to do." She said

as she saw Sesshoumaru go sad in the face.

"Yes, of course, I missed you. What kind of question is that to ask?"

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Then let go and walked over to the Tetsusaiga and handed it to him.

"Here's your sword back, my handsome inuyoukai." He then grabbed

his hand after he put Tetsusaiga on his waist.

"My dear Sessho come with me, I've got something to show you in your

study. But you have to close your eyes and keep them closed till I say

to open them. You have to trust me, you'll like this. At least I hope

you will... Now close them. It's important to me. That's unless you

don't trust me." Kagome said.

"Of course, I trust you, my mate and if it means that much to you then

I'll do it for you." With that he closed his eyes and Kagome lead him

out the door and to the study door.

"We're almost to the door of your study. Keep your eyes closed."

As she opened the door and lead him to his desk chair.

"Now I've got to get what I want to show you ready so

you can see."

Kagome walked over to the door and motioned for his father

and mother to come in and stand in front of his desk. Then they nodded

to one another.

"Sess I hope you like what I've done. Now please open

your eyes and see what I've done." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and was shocked to see his father and

mother standing in front of his desk. He was so awestruck to see them

that he did not do or say anything and did not show any emotions. But

there were tears welling up in his eyes.

"Sess, do you not like what I've done for you? I brought your parents

back to life for you. I did it because I saw how sad and upset you were

when you've talked about them and I..." She was unable to finish because

Sesshoumaru cut in.

Sesshoumaru lashed out harshly Kagome

"How dare you do this without asking if I wanted this or not? Sure I've missed my

beloved parents, and yes I wished they were alive..."

Sesshoumaru said looking over to his parents then back to his mate

while his parents looked at their son then

at his mate. They saw that Kagome was standing there straight and trying

to look strong but had tears in her eyes that was about to spill forth.

"I brought them back knowing it would be a risk to my own life if I

got distracted and if I got distracted I would have been with them in

the spirit world but I didn't care. I wanted to do something special for

my mate even to risk my life to be able to make the deepest part of you

that was sad because of you missing your loving parents. But I guess I

can't make you happy either like I could not make your half-brother

happy." She let her tail fall off her shoulder to the ground as she put

her face in her hands and ran past his parents to the chamber she first

stayed in when she was hurt by the snake youkai. When she got into the

chamber she changed into a plain burgundy kimono and white obi since it

was almost time to get Shippo and Rin up and dressed for the day.

Sesshoumaru's Study

Sesshoumaru was pacing back and forth upset on how he reacted towards

his mate and because she put him in the same lines as Inuyasha.

"Son, was that very wise to make your mate upset like that? She did

not see anything wrong with bringing us back. She thought she could make

you happier if she brought us back into your life." His mother said.

"You were too harsh with her."

"Yes, my son. You were very harsh on her. Have you forgotten the

hardships she just recently had to go through with your half-brother?

The hardships are not over yet. They are just starting." InuTaisho

relayed to Sesshoumaru.

"Don't get me wrong father, mother. I'm very grateful and am very

indebted to her for bringing you both back into my life. Truly I am.

It's just hard for me to comprehend someone doing something in that

magnitude for me and I admit I over reacted." Saying to his parents with

tears and sorrow in his eyes.

"No, I did not forget what my half-brother put her through." Then he stopped.

"What do you mean the hardships are not over yet? That it is just starting?"


	24. The Message

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.)

Chapter 24 The Message

"There is an event that is going to happen soon that are uneventful and before it's all

through Kagome's going to need the strength of her mate, us, and her friends to keep

her spirit's up!" InuTaisho was saying.

"I'll go try to calm things down so you can talk to your mate. For your father can tell

you that it would be the wisest thing to have another woman to talk and cool things

down before the mate comes in to talk. He found out the hard way. Didn't you dear?"

Sesshoumaru's mother looked over at InuTaisho. Then left the study to talk to

Kagome. Leaving father and son to talk. She came to the door and knocked on it.

"Kagome this is your mate's mother can I come in and talk with you?" She said with

hope in her voice.

"Hai, come on in." Kagome invited her in. Sesshoumaru's mother walked in and over

to the futon.

"May I sit down beside you so we could carry on a conversation and get to know

each other?" She smiled at Kagome.

"Sure you can sit down with me. After all, this was your house before I came along

and you are the first Lady of the Western Lands." Kagome turned to look at

Sesshoumaru's mother.

"What is your name?"

"Hai I'm still the Lady of the Western Lands but you're forgetting dear, you are also

the Lady of the Western Lands because you are my son's mate. My name is Kumiko

which means Eternal Beautiful Child in Japanese.

"You have a beautiful name Kumiko." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you, dear. May I ask you how old you are Kagome and how did you meet my

son?" Kumiko scooted closer to Kagome.

"In human years, I'll be 18 in a few months and as far as how your son and I met that's

a long story. Then she went into telling all that has happened from the time they first

met till now.

"So you see we were enemies. But then Inuyasha and I got in a fight and I left and

walked by myself to the bone-eater's well which I use to travel between era's. That

was where I was attacked. Sesshoumaru saved me and brought me here to this room

and kept me here till I was healed. Then it goes from there to where we are now. I'm

still surprised that he still took me as his mate. But it still seems that I disappoint him."

Kagome had said to Kumiko.

"I can see that my son has not been acting like the heir that he is and that you had a

very hard time with my son, Sesshoumaru. You seem to be a very strong woman to

me and though you were a human before but now you have a new way of living, now

that you are a youkai." Kumiko smiled.

"You'll be a great mate for my son. His father InuTaisho and I will be here to help

you."

"Yeah, but when I go home, my family will be so shocked that I'm not human but an

Inuyoukai. For they live in the future about 500 years from now. But when I do go, I

would be honored to introduce you and InuTaisho to my family and my family to both

of you. My family knows your son. I know I'll have a lot of questions to answer."

Kagome chuckled. A knock was heard on the door and a red fur ball came in and

leapt up into Kagome's arms

"Good Morning, momma." Shippo as she felt two arms go around her leg. And she

looked down to see Rin.

"Good Morning, Kagome-sama, I mean momma." smiled Rin.

"Who's this momma?" The children asked.

"This, children, is Lady Kumiko. She's Sesshoumaru's mother and later you'll meet his

father InuTaisho." Kagome looked over at Kumiko.

"Now be polite and say hello." Kagome put Shippo down and pushed the two children

over to Kumiko.

"Hello, Lady Kumiko. My name is Shippo and I'm a fox youkai." Shippo made a slight

bow to Lady Kumiko.

"Hello, Shippo." Kumiko rubbed Shippo's head.

"Hello, Sesshomauru-sama's mother. I'm Rin. But I'm not youkai but only human and

am 7 years old." Rin gave her a warm smile.

"Hello, Rin. What a pretty name you have." Kumiko said.

"Momma, we're hungry. Could we go get something to eat now and then all four of us

go to the gardens to play. Please?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, we shall." Kagome took the hands of Shippo and Rin and walked to the door.

While Kumiko opened the door. They all walked down to the dining hall and eat.

Kagome picked at her food because she felt nauseous which Kumiko saw. But she

did eat some fruit, a little rice and raw meat. Then they all went outside to the garden.

Kumiko sat on the bench watching Kagome and the children playing when Kagome

grabbed her stomach and ran to the bushes. Shippo and Rin followed. When they got

close they heard her behind another bush throwing up. Kumiko followed everyone and

hearing Kagome she pulled the children to her.

"Your mother will be fine. Why don't you go pick some flowers for her while I help

your mommy, Ok?" Kumiko hugged each child then sent them off. Then she walked

around the bush were Kagome was clutching her stomach on her knee bent over

throwing up. Kumiko reached out and rubbed her lower back.

"Gomen, Kumiko I don't feel so well. I feel nauseous. I guess breakfast did not set

well." She was trying not to throw up any more.

"Shhhh, it'll be fine. Soon it'll pass. How for along are you child?" Kumiko asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kagome looked at her with questioning eyes.

"How far along are you with pup, child?" Kumiko said.

"It will be a month and two days in a few days. I did not want Sesshoumaru to know

because he did not want to start having pups till after the main battle and if the main

battle comes he'll not let me fight and it's my duty to fight because I'm a miko and

protector of the Shikon no Tama. I have to defend the jewel as it is Sesshoumaru's

duty to defend the Western Lands. I know he'll be mad at me for not telling him.

Please don't tell your son, Kumiko." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"Shhhh, Kagome, don't cry. I'll help you for this is your first pup and you'll need help.

As for as my son, I'll handle him. His father will help as well. Come let's get you

cleaned and freshened up. Sesshoumaru is concerned your breakfast did not settle

well." Kumiko helped Kagome up and wrapped her arms around the girl and walked

out of the bushes to see InuTaisho walking their way with concern in his eyes. Kumiko

looked at him and shook her head.

"Where's our son?" Kumiko asked.

"He just left to patrol. What's wrong? Should I go get him?" InuTaisho looked puzzled.

"Kagome, go ahead and go get freshened up and change kimonos then come back

here. We'll watch the children till you get back." Kagome just nodded.

"Kumiko, what's wrong?" InuTaisho asked.

"Nothing's wrong, my mate. Young Kagome's just with pup is all. The nausea just hit

her hard and she's only a month and two days along. Which means the pup is bigger

then it should be for being a month and two days. Just like when I carried our son,

Sesshoumaru. It's going to be a long labor for her, I'm afraid. Just like it was with me.

Not long till she starts showing. But she does not want Sesshoumaru to know yet.

Kumiko told InuTaisho why. We'll need to help her since this is her first pup and I can

tell she's frightened." Kumiko said.

"I'll protect her as I did you when you were carrying our son, Sesshoumaru. NO ONE

will hurt her if I can help it." InuTaisho said, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. A

few minutes later Kagome came back out as a servant was leaving after giving a tray

full of fruit to Kumiko.

"Here Kagome eat some of this. It will help ease your stomach." Kumiko handed

Kagome an apple.

"No thanks, I'm fine really. No need to fuss." Kagome tried to wave away the apple.

"You need to eat something for you and your pup needs to have nourishment and since

you throw up your breakfast you must replace the food. Now please, dear, eat the

apple. I know how it is to feel sick. Remember I carried Sesshoumaru."

"But I don't want Sess to..." Kagome was cut off.

"Don't want ME to what?" A voice came from behind them.

"Your father and I are trying to get your mate to eat something because she threw up

her breakfast. It did not agree with her and she does not want anyone to fuss over

her." Kumiko told Sesshoumaru.

"Son, we'll take the children to the rose garden while you and Kagome talk."

InuTaisho walked towards the children with Kumiko following his lead. Sesshoumaru

walked over and put his hand on Kagome. "Kagome, my mate, I need to tell you

something. I need to say something and you know I'm an Inuyoukai of very little words

when it comes to talking to others. But I want you to hear me out." Kagome turned

around to look at her mate, and nodded. Taking a deep breath he spoke.

"I'm deeply sorry that I got mad at you. It was not my intentions. I'm deeply thankful

that you brought my parents back from the spirit world and are alive again. But I'm

upset, yes, because you would use your miko powers at a great risk where you could

have died. That's the only big thing I'm upset about. But I'm truly indebted to you.

Then the other thing I was mad at is you putting me and that half-breed in the same

lines as each other and I'm nothing like him and he sure is nothing like me."

Kaede's Hut

Sango, Miroku, Kaede were sitting talking and grouping different herbs together to

dry, When an arrow came in through the window and stuck in the wall. They saw it

had a message tied to it. Miroku took the message off and read it. His eyes got wide.

"Who ye be the message for?" Kaede looked at Miroku.

"It's for Kagome from Inuyasha and Naraku, and it's not good news. For it says the

following...

Wench I hope you find this painful. I've went to your era and brought your family to

this era and have turned them over to Naraku as gifts for him. If you care to see them

you'll bring the shards and the Tetsusaiga and come and face me and Naraku in the

field were we fought and killed Goshinki by night fall. If your not there by night fall

we'll start slaughtering your family one by one. Starting with your Grandfather.

Inuyasha and Naraku

"We have to take this to Sesshoumaru. We'll show up as we have come for a visit."

Miroku said. Kirara turned into her bigger form. Sango and Miroku got on her back,

and headed toward the Western Lands.

"Hurry, Kirara. We must hurry!" Sango said.


	25. Sesshomaru Finds Out

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.)

Chapter 25: Sesshomaru Finds Out

Sesshoumaru's Castle

Kagome and Kumiko hadjust put the sleeping children in their chamber

and were walking back down the stairs where the males were when Kagome

picked up a familiar aura of three beings coming and she ran the rest of

the stairs and out the main door as Kirara landed in front of her.

"Sango, Miroku." Kagome ran to them and hugged them.

"Kagome, you look great." Miroku said.

"Kagome I've missed you." Sango hugged her friend with tears in her

eyes.

"Come greet my mate and two other!" Kagome said turning.

"Miroku remember what I asked you and Kaede about?" Miroku nodded his head.

"Well I did it." Kagome looked up to see her mate and his parents coming

closer.

"Greeting Monk and Lady Exterminator. Welcome to our home."

Sesshoumaru greeted them.

"Miroku, Sango I'd like you to meet Sesshoumaru's father Lord

InuTaisho and his Sesshoumaru's mother Lady Kumiko." Kagome said to her

friends.

"Lord InuTaisho and Lady Kumiko please meet our friends Miroku and

Sango and this is Kirara. Come let's go back inside and have tea or sake

and talk." Kagome took Sango's arm leading her into the castle and into

the family room.

"So Sesshoumaru, I see you don't have Tokijin." Miroku said.

"I still have Tokijin but it's up in the bed chamber. Since I have the

Tetsusaiga, I have no need to use Tokijin. But I'll take it as well for

the main and finial battle." Sesshoumaru said answering Miroku's

question.

Sango elbowed Miroku in the side and motioned for him about the

message.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have a message that was delivered to the

hut of Kaede's that you might be interested in reading." He handed the

message over to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru took the message and read it.

They all heard a growl coming from him and noticed red seeping into his

eyes.

"He'll pay!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"What's wrong, son?" InuTaisho asked.

"This!" Sesshoumaru handed his father the message and handed it back

to his son. Sesshoumaru took the message and laid it between him and

Kagome.

Kagome grabbed the message and tucked it in her obi and stood up.

"Would you excuse me but I'm going to check on Rin and Shippo." She said

as she bowed and left the room.

"The events are starting." InuTaisho said.

On the third floor, Kagome stopped at the top of the stairs and read

the message and dropped it on the floor then ran to hers and

Sesshoumaru's chamber. She grabbed her bow and arrows as well as

Tokijin.

"Tokijin please, let me use you. For you want revenge on

Inuyasha and so do I. For by the end of this day you'll have your

revenge." Kagome said as her eyes started to glow a deep purple. Then

opened the balcony door and leaped off headed to the battle ground to

face Naraku and take her revenge on Inuyasha.

Just then Shippo came into the family room rubbing his eyes

"Momma I can't sleep." Shippo said looking up.

"Where's my momma? Oh hello Sango, Miroku, and Kirara." Shippo yawned.

Everyone looked at him.

"She went to check on you and Rin." Sango spoke up.

"No she didn't. When I came out of my and Rin's chamber, I found this

on the floor and Sesshoumaru and momma's chamber was wide open as well

as the balcony door and no one was in the chamber." Shippo handed the

message over to Sango.

"Oh! NO. Sesshoumaru this is the same message that we had you read

about her family from Inuyasha." Sango said.

"That means...."

"She went after them!" InuTaisho said.

Everyone stood up to leave when Sesshoumaru summoned for Isamu and

Amaya. When the two eagle youkais showed up Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Fly fast to get help from both Northern and Eastern lands. Give them this

message. Tell them, we'll meet them at the battle. That Kagome's life is

in extreme danger. Now hurry, fly as death itself is at your wing tips."

Sesshoumaru said.

"I need to get Tokijin out of the chamber."

"No need, there is no sword there." Shippo said.

"Kagome took Tokijin?" Miroku was shocked.

"I'll watch the children, master." Jaken said as he seen InuTaisho and

Kumiko.

"Please save mommy and save..." Shippo stopped.

"We'll save Kagome. But Shippo what do you mean and save? Who else do

we need to save?" Sango asked.

"I can't tell you. She told me not to say." Shippo cried.

Everyone looked at each other. Sesshoumaru was getting upset. So

InuTaisho stepped up and walked over and knelt down in front of Shippo.

"Shippo, your mother will be safe but we need to know who else child.

Who else is in danger? Did the child Rin go with her?" InuTaisho said in

a soothing voice.

Shippo cried out "Save my new brother or sister!"

"Are you telling us Kagome's pregnant?" Sango asked.

Shippo looked at Sesshoumaru and did not answer.

Then Lady Kumiko spoke up.

"Yes your friend is pregnant. To be exact she's a month and two days pregnant."

Kumiko looked at her son. To see

Sesshoumaru's legs give out from underneath him and he hit the floor

when he heard this news.

"She did not want to tell you son for many reasons. One, She knew you did not want

to start until this battle was

over and two, She knew you'd not let her fight. She said it is her duty

to fight this battle because she's a miko and the protector of the Jewel

like it's your duty to protect the Western Lands, my son." Kumiko could

see tears in her son's eyes when she told him what and why no-one told

him that his mate was carrying his pup or pups.

InuTaisho stood up from where Shippo was at saying to Shippo

"We'll get them back." InuTaisho and Kumiko walked over to their son and helped

him to stand,

"Come son we'll get your mate back safely."

Everyone headed outside and turned to the direction of the

battleground.

"If we go by sky we'll get there before she does since

she's only using her youkai running speed." Sesshoumaru said. So they

all took to the sky.

Northern Lands Lord Loren's Study

Lord Loren and Kouga were in the study going over paper work when the

study doors opened and in came Isamu, the eagle youkai.

"Forgive me my Lord, but I bring an important message from the Western

Lord." Isamu said.

"It's about Kagome."

At the sound of Kagome's name Kouga jumped to his feet.

"WHAT about Kagome?" Kouga grabbed Isamu's kimono.

"All I know is that Kagome's life is in extreme danger and that

they'll meet you both and any warriors at the battleground." Isamu said.

"Kouga, go summon all of our warriors and have them well armed and

ready in the courtyard. We head to battle." Kouga ran out the door and

summoned everyone and was awaiting his father in the courtyard.

"Hey Kouga, what's up?" Said Ginta.

"It's Kagome her life is in extreme danger and we are heading into

battle to help." Kouga said.

"Did you get everyone son?" Loren asked.

"Hai."

"Good let'shead out we have no time to lose." Loren said as he ran

out of the gates with his son and all the warriors in his clan.

"Hold on Kagome we'll be there!" Kouga thought.

Eastern Castle

Lord Kaori was in the dojo with his mate and some warriors when the

eagle youkai named Amaya entered.

"Lord Kaori! I bring you terrible news concerning the Western Lands."

"Go on."

"The Western Lord is requesting your help. The life of the Lady Kagome

is in extreme danger. Lord Sesshoumaru said they will await you at the

battleground!" Amaya bowed.

Lord Kaori looked at his general and said,

"Go and summon all our guards, human and youkai alike that are in this

castle and have them gather in the courtyard."

His general left the dojo. When they were in they gathered in the

courtyard Lord Loren addressed them.

"If any of you who would like to stay I understand, for there'll be

many that will not be coming back from this battle. If not let's head

out." Loren waited.

"With all due respect Sir, let's head out." A human said and everyone

youkai, hanyou, and humans all cheered saying the same.

"Ok then let's head out." Loren headed out the main gate to the

battleground.


	26. Death & PreBattle

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.)

Chapter 26 Death & Pre-Battle

Battleground

"There's the area that Goshinki was killed!" Miroku said as they landed in the clearing.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my Bastard of a half brother, and my old worthless group."

Inuyasha looked to the two by his half brother.

"Ah! Who are these idiots that are with you?"

"Hey mongrel, show better respect towards our father and my mother." Sesshoumaru

motioned to her.

"Our father, you say. HA, HA that can't be the bastard you call a father. He's dead."

Inuyasha laughed.

"It is I, son. Kagome had brought me back by using your brother's sword Tetsusaiga

and her miko powers. If I would have know back when you were born you were

going to turn like this I'd gave Tetsusaiga to Sesshoumaru and not you. But I took care

of that at the General Assembly." InuTaisho said.

"Kikyo, bring out the grandfather and the little boy. The wench is not here and I'm

getting bored." Inuyasha chuckled. Kikyo brought them out.

"Kikyo, hold the boy." He said as he grabbed the old man.

"Inuyasha, after all we've done for you, you do this in return. You disgust me."

Kagome's Grandpa said spitting in Inuyasha's face.

"The feelings are mutual, old man." Inuyasha looked up and called out to his half

brother.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, this is what I'm going to do to your mate when she gets here.

Watch..." Inuyasha brought his clawed hand and made his claws grow longer and

sharper like when his demon blood takes over, and put his claws to the old man's

throat and making a clean cut through the flesh and the neck bone were his head rolled

off the shoulders. Then he sliced across the stomach disemboweling him. After that, he

let the old man's body fall to the ground.

"You're next, kid." Inuyasha laughed grabbing Sota away from Kikyo.

"You'll NEVER get to my mate!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Yeah, you won't get a chance to do that to my sister. She's going to kick your..."

Then nothing but a gurgling sound came from the boy as blood flowed from the hole in

the boy's throat where his voice box was ripped out.

"Where's Naraku?" Kouga said. Everyone turned to see Kouga and Loren and the

Northern lands warriors show up along with the Eastern lands warriors and Kaori.

"Where's your mate?" Loren asked. But before anyone could answer, there was a

flash of silver light that burst forth and a voice called out.

"You're mine Inuyasha for we'll have our revenge." When the light cleared they saw a

humanoid inuyoukai female standing in front of everyone. Her eyes were deep purple

with blood red pupils. She held out a glowing Tokijin.

"Kagome...Kagome, please, look at me." Sango said. Kagome turned and looked at

her friend. Everyone was shocked to see how she looked.

"Ah! You've finally showed up, you stupid wench. Where are the shards?" Inuyasha

demanded.

"Where's my family?" Kagome yelled.

"Naraku's having great fun with your mother at this moment but, oh dear. Your brother

and your grandpa met with a tragic death." Inuyasha moved so Kagome could see her

brother and grandfather's bodies.

"You killed them? Kagome yelled.

"Yes I did and I enjoyed it as well. And soon you and your mother will join them."

Inuyasha laughed.

"No, you'll pay for every drop of their blood that was spilled." Kagome said pointing

Tokijin at Inuyasha then ran towards him. When an arrow flew by him missing

Kagome. Then Kikyou and Inuyasha vanished.

"Nooooooo...they can't get away. Damn you Naraku. Where are you? Show yourself.

Stop being a coward. Show your real self not your puppets and come out and fight for

the shards. Bring your army as well I don't care. I challenge you if your not afraid to

bring your real self out and fight me that is." Kagome yelled. They all heard laughing

around them.

"No, I'm not being a coward. I was in the middle of having a good time with your

mother as you can see that I'm still doing." Naraku said appearing by the tree line still

mating with her mother.

"It's quite rude to interrupt a man while he's mating with someone."

"Stop it." Kagome threw down Tokijin and ran at Naraku getting there as he put a

shield up.

"Now I can't let you stop me in the middle of what I'm doing! Mmmm your mother

feels sooo good Kagome. Oh so wet... I can't hold..." Naraku was not able to finish

what he was saying.

"Let my mother go, damn you. It's me and the shards that you want, not her. Let her

go." Kagome said beating the barrier.

"Fine I'm done anyway. Because I've already shot my seeds into your mother's

awaiting womb." He said pulling out of her mother still dripping his seeds.

"Mmmm, my seeds are still dripping from her where I filled her womb full and look I

still have enough to fill your womb up as well." He said picking up her mother who was

still dripping like he said and who was wearing a torn dress and throw her to Kagome.

"Get out of here. I've filled you full and had my time with you." He got an evil look on

his face as Kagome embraced her mother.

"Momma..." Kagome said then all of a sudden she heard a sickening thud.

"Not so fast. I've changed my mind." Kagome looked down to see a tentacle sticking

out of her mother's chest. He laughed withdrawing his tentacle.

"She was a great piece of meat to rut with. Quick but great." With that he was gone,

but heard his final words

"I'll be back for the shards!" There where Naraku was were swarms upon swarms of

demons. That moved in to surround Kagome.

"Oh, no Kagome." Sango screamed.

"We've got to get to her." Everyone went into gear and started to fight to get to the

miko. While in the middle of all the swarms of demons Kagome was holding her dying

mother in her arms.

"I'm sorry I was not there to stop Inuyasha from taking you or able to protect you and

my family. I'm so weak. I don't deserve being the jewel's protector or a miko let alone

to be a mother." Kagome said rubbing her mother's hand on her belly.

"A-are y-you saying th-that I'm a grandma?" Her mother coughed up blood.

"Yes, I was going to tell the whole family after the battle when I came to visit. I'm a

month and two days along." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you my daughter" She said as her voice got softer, her heart beat

fainter

"Take care of my grandchi...ld." Her hand dropped from her daughter's belly.

"Nooooo momma, you can't die MOMMAAAAA." Kagome cried. She just sat there

rocking her mother's limp body in her arms. She didn't hear her name being called.

"KA-GO-ME!" Sango said.

"Miroku she doesn't hear me!"

"Forgive me, Kagome." Miroku said as he knocked her out. Then picked her up and

ran taking her over to a group of trees behind the battle.

Back at the battle

Sango used her boomerang while Sesshoumaru used his Kaze no Kizu to finish killing

the rest of the enemies. Looking around to see it there was any more enemies, and

then they headed over to where Miroku was. When Kagome awoke and screaming

"MOMMAAA NO DON'T LEAVE ME." Miroku froze not knowing what to do.

Sesshoumaru ran up and knelt down to pick her up but she moved away from him.

Seeing this he was hurt. Kumiko walked up and talking in a soothing motherly voice.

Everyone watched as Kumiko was able to pick Kagome up and lean her onto her

chest rocking her.

"Shhhh...Kagome it's alright. I'm here. Shhhh..." When she was calm and sleeping,

Kumiko motioned for her son to sit down and she laid Kagome in his lap.

"How did you do that?" Miroku asked.

"She's calling out for her mother. So in that case any older women' voice or someone

who sounds like her mother would of been able to sooth her." Kumiko said.

"Son, let me see the Tensaiga. I'm going to try bringing back her family." InuTaisho

said. Sesshoumaru handed Tensaiga to his father. Then walked over and picked up the

body of her mother and brought it back by the others. Then holding the sword over

them the sword glowed a light blue light as he made an arc over the three bodies. But

only one of her family came back and that was her brother. He bent down and picked

him up and carried him over to the group and handed the sword back to his son.

"We need to get her brother to a safe place." That's when Lord Loren stepped up.

"Some of my men and I are heading back to our lands. We can take him with us and

watch after him." Loren said.

"That'll be good. Thanks for helping." InuTaisho said.

"Anytime old friend, anytime." Loren said.

"My son and Ginta will stay and fight with you though." With that Loren had three men

go over and pick up the bodies of her mother's and her grandfather's. While Loren

Picked Sota up from InuTaisho's arms then headed to their castle in the north.

"We'll be taking our leave of you as well." Lord Kaori said as he and his men headed

East.


	27. Dome of Light

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.)

Chapter 27: Dome Of Light

Naraku had his back against the wall with a huge smile on his face.

"Ah that was great rutting with the miko's mother. She was so soft,

warm, tight, alive, and still fertile. I could have kept her just to rut

with and bare me children." Naraku said.

"Soon we'll have the Jewel shards and I'll have my sword back."

Inuyasha chuckled.

"We'll give them a little breather then we'll go in and finish them

off. Inuyasha, you and Kikyo come in behind them in the woods. Kagura,

you take the body of Kohaku to his sister. Draw all who are protecting

the miko away from her and leave her to me. For she has challenged me

and I'm going to take her up on it." Naraku chuckled. "NO better yet

we'll go finish it now. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagura go now and I'll show

up." Everyone left.

Battlefield

Everyone was worried because Kagome woke up and moved away from

Sesshoumaru and the others. She was sitting by herself next to a tree

staring off into space. Sango was walking back from trying to get her to

eat something.

"She's going to need all of us. Remember son, when you lost your

mother and your heart closed up to everyone or anything. Well that will

be what she'll turn out to be like if we don't fight to keep and help

her through this. For all she knows, she's lost her whole family."

InuTaisho stated.

Sesshoumaru picked up the food and Tokijin and walked over to his mate

and laid Tokijin on her lap and her hands on the sword.

"Here you dropped this. I'd like it if you'll use it. Now please, my mate, eat

something. Think of your health and our pup." He placed his hand over

the spot their child was growing.

"I know you are with pup. I smelled your scent. Your miko powers

are not covering your scent up any more and

NO, I'm not mad. I'm very pleased that you are carrying my child. Now

please eat something." Kagome turned her head away from him as he was

not even there. Seeing that she was not going to eat, he walked back

over to the group.

"Ah...what's the matter brother? is your little mate not herself any

more? So she's with pup huh? Well, not for long she won't. Soon they'll

be with her family in the spirit world." Inuyasha said as he and Kikyou

came out of the trees into view.

Sesshoumaru went after Inuyasha. Kikyo turned and notched her bow to

fire a purifying arrow at Sesshoumaru and taking her attention off

Kagome. Suddenly her body was cut into half and turned back into a pile

of dust.

"You fucking Bitch. I'll have pleasure killing you." Inuyasha yelled.

"You'll not touch her again." Sesshoumaru growled. Just then the real

Naraku showed up with more youkais. Kagura showed up with the body of

Kohaku and was in the middle of fighting Kouga. Sango, Miroku,

InuTaisho, Kumiko, and Ginta, as well as Kagome we're fighting the

swarms of demons.

Suddenly Miroku screamed "KAGOME WATCH OUT!" When she looked up to

see from one side a lynx youkai was coming her way and the other side two

tentacles of Naraku's was coming at her.

Sesshoumaru went after the tentacles and his father went after the lynx

leaving Kagome open for an attack. Inuyasha seeing his chance, he took

it and attacked.

"Now Bitch, we'll finish what was started in the garden at the

ceremony. It's just you and me." Inuyasha sneered circling around her.

Kagome, seeing he had no weapon, put Tokijin on the ground to fight

claws to claws and fangs against fang. "I may be a Bitch. But I'm not

your Bitch. I'm your brother's Bitch and I'm carrying his pup not

yours." She said as she lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha attacked her

getting a good

cut a crossed her back.The fight raged on and they both got in great

hits. But now Kagome was on her knees with her head hung in shame as

Inuyasha spoke.

"Now Bitch, you die." But Inuyasha did not see Tokijin in reaching

distance due to his lust to kill.

Everyone stopped to see Kagome on her knees and not moving as Inuyasha

ran at her.

"NO, KAGOME." Sesshoumaru yelled and was going to run to help his mate

when his father stopped him.

"No son, this is her fight. She has to do this." InuTaisho said,

shaking his head.

All of them including Naraku watched as Inuyasha advanced upon Kagome

with such speed that he was unable to stop as she reached and picked up

Tokijin and lunging at Inuyasha plunging the sword into his breast and

twisted the blade and slicing down. He went to his knees with blood

coming out of his mouth. She pulled Tokijin out of his chest and pulled

him into her lap.

"Why Inuyasha? Why after all we have been through did you have to do

this? I thought of you as a friend, a brother. I did not care if you

were a hanyou. I loved you so dearly as one of my family." She said with

tears spilling forth and she wiped his hair out of his face and looking

down at him.

Inuyasha wept inside as he finally saw in her eyes and realized that

she loved him for him and not caring what he was and what love truly was

as tears came to his eyes. "Kagome please, I would like to talk to my

father and my brother." Inuyasha said.

"Sure, I'll get them." She turned to see them standing by her and

Inuyasha.

"They're here Inuyasha."

"Father, I'm sorry that I didn't turn out the way you had hoped that I

would. You died protecting your mate and son and look what I've become.

I am sorry for all the pain and sorrow I have caused. I'm so sorry.

Please father, forgive me." He said with tears coming out of his eyes as

his breathing got slower.

"I forgive you, my dear son. My youngest pup, and know this I love you

very much, my son and I always have and will." InuTaisho said with tears

in his eyes.

"Brother, I'm sorry that I wasn't the little brother that you wanted.

Please, always protect what I threw away foolishly and congratulations

on your pup. Please, forgive me for cutting off your arm. I love you, my

pompous ass Brother." Inuyasha coughed up more blood.

"No little brother, if I was not so stubborn, we would have been

closer. It was not your fault. I was the one who let his pride get in

the way and I forgive you for cutting off my arm and thanks and I will

always watch over her." Sesshoumaru had to fight to keep his tears from

falling but lost the battle with the tears as they fell forth from his

eyes.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry for killing your family. I understand if you can

never forgive me. I'm sorry for calling you terrible names these past

two years. I really did enjoy all the times we had

shared traveling together and am going to miss it very much." Inuyasha

coughed up more blood and his heart beat slowed way down.

"Kagome send Naraku to Hell for me and please forgive me. I loved y...o...u

T...o...o!" His breathing got a lot slower.

"Inuyasha, I forgive you and I love you too and yes, I'll send Naraku

to hell for you." She said as Inuyasha stopped breathing. She leaned

over and cried with her face against his. All her friends Kouga, Ginta,

Hakkau, Sango, Miroku, and Kumiko had gathered around before Inuyasha

stopped breathing. She laid Inuyasha's head gently on the ground and

stood up.

"Listen up please everybody. Kouga go with Sango and Miroku on Kirara.

Sango, Miroku, InuTaisho, Kumiko and my mate Sess please go with them

and get far away from here. I don't want you all to get purified. I'll

join up with you soon. Now please, this is my fight now and I'm going to

finish it."

"No. As your mate I'm staying here with y..." Sesshoumaru did not get

to finish as Kagome reached up and used enough miko power to knock him

out.

"I'm sorry Sess. InuTaisho please, could you take your son and

please take Tokijin with you and give it to him when he wakes up. Now

please, everyone leave. Time is running out." She said.

Everyone nodded and left the area. Kagome made sure they were out of

the area then walked over to where the pile of dust that was once Kikyo

and picked up an arrow and placed it in her obi. Then picked up her bow

and last arrow and turned and faced Naraku.

"Naraku, Let us finish this. One of us is going to die while the other

lives with the whole jewel."

She notched her and fired a purifying arrow which missed its target. She

still had an arrow but throw down the bow because she had something

planned for the last arrow. As she throw the bow down Naraku's tentacles

grabbed her and pulled her to his chest with her hands pinned to her

side but with enough movement to reach into her obi for the other arrow.

"You should have listened to your mate. Did you honestly think that

you could take me on by yourself and win? But know this, before I kill

you, I will spill my seed into you as I did to your mother." He said as

he started working the lower part of his kimono open. He got it open and

Kagome could see his erection.

"You'll never touch me in that way." Kagome said while starting to

glow. She managed to grab a hold of the arrow that was hidden in her obi

and sent her rage and purifying powers through it that the arrow glowed

a deep mid-night blue so much that the arrow looked black. "And this is

for my MOTHER!" She reached down with her other hand and grabbed

Naraku's erection and held it and pulled her hand and arm back and

brought her arm forwards with the purifying arrow in hand shoving the

arrow into his erection from the tip clear down into the balls to where

only the feathers of the arrow were what remained showing.

"AAAAAAHHHH...You fucking Bitch." Naraku screamed.

Kagome located the shards Naraku had and took a hold of them and she

wrapped her arms around him "And this is for my Family, for Kikyo,

Inuyasha, me and everyone else you've ever hurt." She said as all of a

sudden a huge dome of light appeared over them then turning into a

pillar of light coming down upon them and hitting the ground were they

were and sending a purifying shock wave throw the woods destroying all

of the evil youkais that were working for him. Then everything went

silent.

Meanwhile on a cliff, a great distance away her friends, and mate, and

his family was in shock to see a huge dome appear then a burst of light

as a shock wave went through the forest.

"KAGOMEEEE." Sesshoumaru yelled.


	28. To Find Kagome

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.)

Chapter 28: To Find Kagome

As they flew to the battleground as the light dissipated. They saw a

shadow off to their left. They stopped and stood in a battle stance. As

the shadow became clearer and they could see Kagome dragging Tokijin on

the ground as she staggered.

Kagome, upon seeing everyone, smiled faintly. Due to the fight and

amount of miko power she used to destroy Naraku, she collapsed to the

ground. Everyone gasped when she hit the ground. Sesshoumaru ran over

and pulled his mate onto his lap to check if she was alright. Sango came

up and told him that Miroku and she would make camp and a fire.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

As night fell and the moon so bright. The moonbeams came through the

trees shining upon the group when Kagome began awaken.

"Sesshoumaru, where are the bodies of my family? So I might bury

them?" She asked softly.

"The bodies of your family are in the Northern Lands. We'll travel

there in the morning. We will all be there with you." Sesshoumaru hugged

her close.

"Yes, Kagome. Sesshoumaru-sama is right. We'll go with you and support

you." Sango stated. "We'll not let a friend down who's in need."

Kagome leaned her head back and looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes as he

lowered one of his hands to rub her belly. "I'm sorry you had to go

through this but I'm glad my mate and pup are safe." He said as she fell

back to sleep.

Everyone in camp, except Kagome, was up. They let her sleep in due to

the fact that she was pregnant and because of the battle and the amount

of miko power she had used. All of a sudden she leaped up and ran for

the nearest bush to throw up.

Lady Kumiko stood up.

"It's alright son. I'll get her. I've been through this when I was carrying you. It's normal."

She walked into the woods and knelt down behind Kagome.

"Lady Kumiko, how much longer till I stop throwing up?" She asked

before she threw up again.

"It depends. Youkais' time of giving birth is different to human time

of giving birth. You see human's give birth in nine months. We, youkais,

give birth in six mouths. So you still have close to four months left.

But you won't be throwing up all the time that will pass soon." After

Kagome was done, Lady Kumiko helped her up and they walked back to camp.

After everyone ate, they headed to the Northern Lands. They took

Inuyasha's body with them.

When they got to the castle Kouga's father greeted everyone.

"Welcome home son, and welcome lords and ladies of the Western Lands, and fellow

guests." Loren saw that on the fire cat was the body of Inuyasha.

"I'll have a servant take the body of Inuyasha and put it in the shrine. It'll

also have my servants show you to some rooms and fresh clothes brought

to you. Then won't you join us in the formal greeting room. A guest will

show you where".

After they freshened up, they went to the formal greeting room.

"Well, let me start out by saying Congratulations to the young lord

and lady of the western lands and an extremely warm welcome back Lord

InuTaisho and Lady Kumiko. And to you Lady Kagome, my most humble

apologies towards you and your loss. If my senses are right,

Congratulations are in order to you both young Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady

Kagome for your unborn pup." Loren said.

"Thank You, Lord Loren." Sesshoumaru spoke up for the both of them.

"InuTaisho if I may ask, How was it that you and your mate Lady Kumiko

were brought back?"

"We have lady Kagome to thank for that. She used the Tetsusaiga and a

kimono along with her miko powers and did a risky procedure that could

have ended in her own death." InuTaisho told them.

"Pardon me Lord Loren, where might the bodies of my family be?" Kagome

asked.

"They are in our family shrine. I'll take you to it after dinner. We

should head to the formal dining hall." Which all of them walked out of

the greeting room and heading across the hall when a voice called out.

"Kouga, you're back, my love!" As a female wolf youkai ran up and

jumped into Kouga's arms. Kouga's face turned red as he blushed.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my mate Emi which means 'Blessed with

beauty in Japanese'. Emi, I'd like you to meet my friend that I told you

about. She was once a human miko and now an inuyoukai; her name's Kagome

and this is her mate, Lord Sesshoumaru. This is Sesshoumaru's parents

Lord InuTaisho and Lady Kumiko, and my human friends Sango, and the monk

is Miroku. The Inuyoukai's are the lords and ladies of the Western

Lands." Kouga introduced everyone.

"Hello everyone, Nice to meet your acquaintance." Emi said. Kagome

took a good look at Emi and noticed her hair was a light brown, her eyes

were a warm gray, and she had a leaf with a star over the leaf on her

forehead.

Now everyone was going into the dining hall. As they were sitting

down. Lord Loren spoke up.

"We are still waiting for one of our other

guest to show up. He'll be here in a few." Loren spoke.

Just as Loren was finishing talking, the door opened and a servant

lead a small boy in and sat him across the table. In time for Kagome to

look up and across from her the sight shocked her.

"SOTA..." She said pushing her chair a

way from the table and ran around the table.

"Kag-Kagome!" Sota ran and met his sister. Kagome went to her knees

holding her brother crying.

"Sis, I thought I'd never see you again

after Inuyasha killed Grandpa…" Sota cried.

"But I don't know what happened to mother. Ahh, sis what happened to you?"

"Oh Sota, I have so many things to tell you both good and bad. But

first let's eat and I'll tell you about it after dinner. So now let's

stand up and go back to our seats." She stood up and led Sota to his

seat and pushed it in for him then walked over to hers.

After dinner lord Loren took Kagome and her brother as well as

everyone else to the family shrine where the bodies were.

"Kagome, where would you like them to be buried as well as Inuyasha?"

Loren asked.

"I would like my family to be buried by the sacred tree. As for

Inuyasha, I will take him and bury him underneath one of the Japanese

Crab Apple trees by the rose garden on the Western Lands." She told

Loren. She turned to InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru and they nodded.

"Kagome, when we go back to the village Sango and I'll take the bodies

of your family and back with us and bury them for you." Miroku said.

"We will all go with you in the morning, monk" Sesshoumaru said. "My

mate, I'll leave you with your brother so you can talk with him."

"Thank You, Sesshoumaru." She looked at him as he and everyone left

them at the shrine.

"Sota, I'm sorry that I was not able to save mother

and grandfather. I told mother that she was going to be a grandmother

just before she died but I was not able to tell grandpa." She said.

"It was not your fault sis so don't blame yourself. You mean I'm going

to be an uncle. So does that mean I have to go back to live with other

family members or can I stay here with you? What about Buyo?" Sota

asked.

"Well, Sota you may stay here. And even though I'm your sister, it

would be polite to ask my mate and his father because they are the Lords

of the lands that we live at. This era has a lot of traditions and is

way different then the time we are used to. But don't think that you can

skip any kind of schooling because you'll be taught reading,

mathematics, history, how to defend yourself, you'll learn to hunt as

well as many things. You'll have many teachers that you'll be learning

from. So if you would like to live in this era you'll have to ask

Sesshoumaru and his father." Kagome said. "As for Buyo, you'll have to

ask about him as well. But wait until we get to the village and bury

mother and grandpa first." She told him. "Let me know when you want to

talk to them and I'll pass the request to them and then I'll bring you

before them."

"Sis, would I be able to become like you?" Sota asked. "Alright sis I

will."

"I'm not sure how that would work. I'd have to talk to Sesshoumaru and

his father about that to

find out. Then I'll let you know. Let's walk you back to your chambers

because we leave early and to live here you're going to have to learn to

get up early." They both got up and walked towards the castle and up to

Sota's chamber to put him to bed. Then she went to hers and

Sesshoumaru's chamber.

She walked into her chamber to see Sesshoumaru sitting on the futon

reading a scroll he got from the library while Sota and Kagome were in

the shrine and talking. She walked over to the futon and untied the obi

and slipped off the kimono and pulled the blanket back and climbed in

next to her mate.

"Sessho, sometime tomorrow Sota might want to talk to

you and your father. I told him the things that he wants he'll have to

talk to the both of you about them because you both are the Lords of the

Western Lands. Also he asked me a question that I have no clue to

answer. I'll ask that after he asks the others." She said then she

started to nip at his side and working up to his ear.

"Alright that will be fine. We better get some rest before we have to

travel in the morning." He said as he drew Kagome into his arms and

kissed her. "Sleep well, my love."

"You too, my mate." Kagome snuggled in close to him and went to sleep.

An hour later, a servant snuck into the room and shook Kagome's

shoulder.

"Lady Kagome…" The servant said lightly.

"Mmmmm, Yes." Kagome said opening her eyes.

"Pardon me, Lady Kagome. But your little brother ran out of his

chambers crying. He ran outside." The servant said.

"Please get me a robe!" The servant got her the robe and she put it on

and slide off the futon and left the room and headed outside to the

shrine. When she got to the shrine, she found Sota, lying on the floor

by their mother, crying. She walked over and wrapped her arms and tail

around them both.

"Oh! Sis, why did they have to die? Why did Inuyasha have to kill

them?" Sota cried out. "I already miss them, sis!" Sota said turning and

sobbing into her chest.

"Shhhh, Sota! It's alright." She brought him more into her arms and

began to rock him back and forth.

"I don't know why they had to die and

I don't know why he killed them. Yes I miss them too Sota!" She wiped

his tears away as she rocked him to sleep. When he was asleep she stood

up and walked back to the castle and to his chambers putting him back

into bed. She then walked back to her chamber and back into the

futon.

"How is your little brother?" Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her.

"He misses mother and grandpa already. Why did Inuyasha have to kill

them?" She had tears in her eyes. "I miss them as well but Sota more

because he's a young kid."

Sesshoumaru leaned down and licked her tears away. "I'll try to

comfort him for I know all too well how it is to lose a parent." But

when he looked down he saw his mate asleep. So he brought her closer and

went to sleep as well.


	29. Saying GoodBye

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.)

Chapter 29: Saying GoodBye

Everyone was up before the sun came up and ate something for breakfast.

Then they all went outside in the courtyard.

"Kagome, if you need anything just get a hold of us at anytime." Kouga

said, hugging her. "When it's time for your pup to be born we want to be

there. Sota, you listen well to your sister and her mate Sesshoumaru as

well as his parents. They will never lead you wrong. They are very good

and will help you." Kouga rubbed Sota's head.

"Ok, thank you." Sota said. While they were talking Miroku's friend

Hachi showed up to carry the bodies.

"Sota, you're going to ride between Sango and Miroku on Kirara and

we'll meet you there at the village." With that Kirara, Sango, Sota, and

Miroku took off as well as Hachi with the bodies. Then Kagome and her

mate and his father and mother.

A little while later they all we're at the Sacred tree saying their

good-byes.

"Momma, Grandpa, I'm going to miss you. I'll be good for sister. I

love you both so much and I'm going to miss you very much." Sota said

crying.

Kagome walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him while saying

her good-byes.

"Mom, Grandpa, I'm sorry I could not save you. I'll do my

best to raise Sota and my pup that will be born soon. I'll miss you so

very much. I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've said to get us to

fight. I'll bring Sota here as much as I can. Well mom, grandpa, we have

to go. We still have Inuyasha to bury in the garden at the castle. I

love you and missed you." She turned around and reached down for Sota's

hand and walked towards Sesshoumaru and his parents.

"Sis, could we talk to Sesshoumaru and his father before we head to

the village?" Sota said.

"Sure, come on." Kagome walked to her mate.

"Sesshoumaru, InuTaisho, My brother would like us to sit down and

talk before we go down to the village." Kagome looked down at Sota

then looked back up seeing them nodded and headed over to sit under a

tree.

"Kagome-sama we'll take the body of Inuyasha with us and meet you down

at the village." Sango said.

"Ok, see you when we get done talking!" Kagome said to her friend.

Then took a hold of Sota's hand and lead him over to were Sesshoumaru

and his father were.

"Ok Sota, remember you have to ask. Also when we go

up to them we bow to show them respect." They walked up and bowed to

them.

"Alright, sis." He looked at the two Western Lords.

"Lord InuTaisho, Lord Sesshoumaru, could I ask some questions?" Sota

swallowed.

"Yes, young man, sit down here with your sister." InuTaisho said.

"What would you ask of us?"

"I would ask of you if I may stay in this era with my sister and if I

may bring my pet cat Buyo to this era as well. Also one last thing,

would I be able to be like my sister? The way she looks." Sota asked.

InuTaisho looked over at his son and nodded at each other. Then he

looked back at Sota.

"You do know what this will entitle, do you not?

You also do know you would have to learn many things and many of them

are hard things like learning to defend yourself and how to defend the

land, and you'll have to learn to hunt, train to use weapons, and follow

many rules of all that we go by as well as live by and do as you're told

no matter what by me, Sesshoumaru, your sister, or my mate. Do you think

you could do that?" InuTaisho asked Sota.

"Yes, I think I can!" Sota said.

"Then you may stay in this era and live in our castle. As for your

cat, go ahead and bring it. And as for becoming like your sister, there

is a way but you would have to really want to become a youkai because

it's not something to throw around lightly. There is a small bit of pain

that you might go through as well. So if you would still want to we'll

have to wait till we get back to the castle before we do so and after we

bury my youngest son." InuTaisho told Sota.

"Thank You and I'll train hard and yes please, I want to be like my

sister. Ah who will be my teachers?" Sota asked.

"You will learn to defend yourself as well as using weapons from

myself and my son. You'll learn math, history and others with the child

Rin and Shippo. Their teacher is Jaken. The others, we'll go over

later."

"That's ok, I'll learn hard." Sota said.

"Alright then you are welcome into the family of the Western Lands!"

InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to Sota and gave him

A hug one at a time then looked at Kagome.

"Go do what you and your

brother needs to do and get and we'll wait for your return at the

village. For I want to talk to the old miko."

"Travel safely." Sesshoumaru said as he and his father walked to the

village.

"We'll be back." She grabbed Sota's hand and walked towards the well.

Two Hours Later

Kagome and Sota came back through the well with many bags of stuff

like all the family photo books, picture frames, Grandpa's history books

on youkais and all the books, herbs etc., from his monk training to give

to Miroku. They headed to the village since it was getting late.

Everyone said their Good-byes and now was headed towards the castle.

Getting there they landed in the garden where the Japanese Crab Apple

tree was and buried Inuyasha.

"Welcome home little brother! Sorry that it's not in a better

setting." Sesshoumaru said. Then they all turned and walked in to the

castle.

They took Sota to the room that Kagome stayed in when she was hurt

from that snake demon. When they got to the chamber Kagome sliced her

wrist and held it to Sota's mouth as Sesshoumaru took one of Sota's

hands and made a slice in both his and Sota's palms and held their hands

together as InuTaisho done the same with the boy's other hand along with

his as well. So that Sota would have his sister's blood as well as the

blood from both Lords of the Western Lands running through the veins of

the boy. Then Sesshoumaru and Kagome went to Rin's chamber and did the

same for Rin so they would be a family. Sesshoumaru adopted Shippo as

his adopted son as well.

It only took an hour for Sota and Rin to full change. Sota had black

hair and a black tail but had forest green streaks and orange stripes on

his eyelids and no marking on his forehead. Rin had black hair and tail

that had lavender streaks; she had lavender stripes and lavender on her

eyelids, but no markings on her forehead. Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked

down to check on Sota. They saw that he was doing fine so Kagome spoke

up.

"Well Sota it's getting late and since your body has gone through a

dramatic change and since the crack of dawn is real early for those who

are not used to it. I should know I had to learn it the hard way when I

had to start looking for the shards. And in the morning you're going

with Sesshoumaru on patrol of the western lands. Then after dinner

tomorrow your lessons of defense and weapons. You'll be learning from

both InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru. Then the following day Sesshoumaru will

probably start teaching you how to hunt as a youkai. So we'll say good

night, my sweet little brother." Kagome leaned over and kissed his

forehead then Sesshoumaru rubbed his head and smiled at him.

"Good night, sis and Sesshoumaru. Thank you for being my sister,

Kagome. I love you a lot sis. See you in the morning Sesshoumaru." Sota

said turning over as Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked to the door and

walked to their chamber.

They undressed and Kagome slide on a sleeping kimono and lay down next

to Sesshoumaru.

"Sessho, I'm glad I have stopped throwing up in the

mornings but look, my belly is getting bigger." She said.

"That is good that you are not getting sick any more and that your

belly is getting larger. It proves our pup is well and will be strong."

He said rubbing her belly and gave her belly a kiss before he brought

her into his arms to sleep.

Several hours went by and it was now the time to get Sota up and ready

to go with Sesshoumaru. When Kagome came in to wake Sota but saw he was

already up but trying to figure out how to put on his haori and hakama

which were both forest green. "Morning, sis. Sorry I'm taking so long."

Sota looked at her then back to his clothes.

"It's alright. Here I'll help you." She helped him out as Sesshoumaru

walked in. "He's ready. He just had a hard time with his haori and

hakama." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "You ready Sota? We have a big day ahead of us.

He said walking over to his mate. "If so, let's be on our way."

"Yes, I'm ready." Sesshoumaru and Sota left. "See you later sis."Sota

waved.

Towards late afternoon Sesshoumaru and Sota showed back up and now

Sota was out playing with Rin and Shippo. Sota had a great time with

Sesshoumaru on the patrol as did Sesshoumaru with Sota.


	30. Congratulations

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.)

Chapter 30: Congratulations

Four Mouths Has Passed

It was mid-morning and Kagome had taken Rin, Shippo out into the

meadow a good distance away from the castle While Sota was training in

the dojo with InuTaisho and Sesshomaru. Rin and Shippo and Kagome were

looking for flowers when Kagome had to stop and catch her breath due to

a slight pain that slowly went away in her lower back and belly. After

the pain went away she caught up with Shippo and Rin. When she got there

she picked up Rin and twirled around and around but had to stop and put

Rin down as pain shot through her.

"Rin, Shippo I think we should head back to the castle." They started

walking when a sharp pain hit her again sending her to her knees. When

she did Rin and Shippo ran up to her.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Shippo and Rin asked.

"I don't know. Rin, I don't think I can make it to the castle. Please

run and get Kumiko." She said breathing heavy. Shippo seeing this sat

down close to her.

Inside the Castle

Rin ran into Lady Kumiko's chamber.

"Lady Kumiko come quickly there's something wrong with momma. We were out

in the meadow and she went to

her knees in pain." Rin said with tears in her eyes. Lady Kumiko picked

up Rin and ran out the doors as Rin told her where to go. When they got

there Lady Kumiko put Rin down and went and knelt by Kagome.

"Kagome dear, what's wrong?" Kumiko asked.

"All of a sudden I started to have back pain here and across my belly

here." She said

"How long have you had this?" Kumiko asked.

"Not long. It started out very light pain but then all of a sudden it

started hurting worse." She said. "But now it's not hurting." She stood

up with Kumiko's help and they started slowly walking to the castle.

They were almost out of the meadow when another wave of pain hit her and

a heavy gush of liquid came forth.

At this Kumiko picked up Kagome.

"We need to get you to your chambers

and changed. Rin run to the dojo and get Sesshomaru, and my mate. Tell

them to meet us in my son's and Kagome's chambers and fast. Come on

Shippo I need you to help me. Climb onto my shoulder and hold on tight."

Kumiko said as she ran fast to the chamber.

Inside the Dojo

Rin came running into the dojo

"Sesshomaru-sama, InuTaisho-sama, come

quickly. Kumiko had to carry Kagome to the chamber's, Kumiko told me to

tell you both to meet her at Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's chambers and to

hurry." She just got done saying that when Sesshomaru flew by picking

her up and running out of the dojo with his father and Sota right behind

him.

Back at the Chambers

Lady Kumiko just got Kagome changed into a sleeping kimono when

Sesshomaru, and her mate as well as Sota and Rin came in.

"Mother, what's wrong with Kagome?" Sesshomaru was deeply worried.

"Your mate is in the beginning stages of labor, son. It will be awhile

for her to give birth, my son, since this is her first pup. But did not

her friends want to be here for this as well as Lord Loren and Prince

Kouga?" Kumiko asked.

"Yes, they wanted to." Sesshomaru answered his mother.

"Sesshomaru, go and get her human friends and my mate would you go and

get Lord Loren, Prince Kouga and his mate, along with Ginta and Hakkau."

She asked.

"Yes." They both said and left.

It took around about thirty minutes for everyone to show up at the

castle. When everyone showed up all the women ended up in the chamber

while the males and children entered up in Sesshoumaru's study.

Sango was holding Kagome in a sitting position in her arms, while Emi

was holding the birthing rages and Kumiko was holding the silk wrappings

to wrap the pup up in when it was clean. Kaede was at the foot of

Kagome, waiting for the pup to be born. Kagome labored long and hard

when finally...

"Come on child, push you can do it. That's it, a little more. I can

see the head, it's coming." Kaede said. Kumiko had tears in her eye for

being so happy to see her son's pup coming into the world.

"Just a little bit more, push the shoulders are coming out now. Here comes the

rest of your pup. It's a boy. Kaede picked the pup up by the feet upside

down and swatted it on the bottom to make it cry.

But no sooner did she hand Kumiko the pup when Kagome said

"Kaede I feel like I've got to push again. Kaede looked down to see another head

starting to show. This time this pup slide out faster then the first.

"It's a girl." Kaede now held the second pup by the feet upside down and

swatted it and the pup cried. By the time Kaede was able to clean Kagome

up for her mate to come in, Kagome had three pups in all, lying by her.

Kagome started nursing her daughter and the last son that was born.

There were two males and one female pups.

"Sango-chan, would you go and get Sesshomaru-sama? Kaede said as Sango

walked out of the chamber and into the next room.

Sesshoumaru's Study

Sesshomaru was pacing back and forth waiting for some sign that his

mate and pup was fine.

"Son, your mate and pup will be fine. I know how you are feeling. I

did the same thing when you were born." InuTaisho said. "Sometime it

takes a long while when it's the females first pup."

The study doors opened and Sango stepped in. Everyone stood up.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Congratulations you're the proud father of three

pups. You have 2 sons and 1 daughter." Sango said. "Your first pup that

was born was a son. Now if you would follow me next door, she is ready

to be seen by her mate!" Sango said as she turned and walked back to the

chamber. Sango walked in first then Sesshomaru.

"Congratulations, son." His mother said. "We'll go next door and wait

with the others."

"Mother, tell father in an hour have everyone in the throne room for

the presentation of the pups and to send a message for the Eastern Lord

and Lady to be here as well." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to the

futon while his mother and everyone else left. When he got at the futon,

he saw his mate nursing his first born while the other pups were asleep.

Smiling he sat down next to his mate. "Kagome." He spoke softly so he

would not wake the two sleeping pups.

"Sessho..." She moved their first born son away from her breast and

handed him to Sesshomaru. He reached out his arms while Kagome laid him

in Sesshomaru arm and drew him to his chest and traced the crescent moon

on their son's forehead and then his stripes on his cheeks as Kagome

pulled her sleeping kimono back over her breast. Then she picked up

their daughter and told Sesshomaru that she was born second. Then she

pointed down to their second son and said he was born soon after their

daughter was born. Kagome then looked up at Sesshomaru and she saw tears

in her mate's eyes "Why do you have tears in your eyes?" She asked.

"I have tears in my eyes my mate because you have made this Sesshomaru

the proudest youkai. I thank you very much my love, my sweet mate." The

tears slide down his cheeks as he leaned in and kissed his mate.

"So I did great then?" She asked.

"Yes we've done a great job. So well in fact in a week or so when

you're in heat again we'll start the whole six months all over again.

But right now we need you to get dressed and then we'll go down and

greet everyone who's waiting to see our pups. Father is ecstatic to see

his grand-pups." Sesshomaru said.


	31. The Last Chapter

(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.)

Chapter 31: The Last Chapter

Everyone was waiting for Sesshoumaru and Kagome to bring their pups

down. When the door opened, Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked in.

Sesshoumaru was carrying his first born son. As both Sesshoumaru and

Kagome walked and stood by InuTaisho and Kumiko.

"Greetings, everyone. We would like to introduce you to our new pup.

First off please meet my heir his name is Ken'ichi, which means Strong

First Son in Japanese." He held his son up so everyone could see him.

His features are Silver hair and tail, a blue crescent moon, green

stripes and green on his eyelids.

The he handed their first born to his father and turned to Kagome and

picked up their daughter. "Our daughter was born second and her name is

Sachiko which means Child of Bliss in Japanese!" She had black hair

and tail with silver streaks and she had gold stripes.

Sesshoumaru handed back their daughter and picked up their last son.

"Our last son that was born is named Osamu which means Law Abiding in

Japanese" His features are Silver hair and tail but with red and gold

streaks and his stripes were bluish-purple like his grandfather

InuTaisho. They all had amber eyes. After Sesshoumaru showed everyone

their pups, everyone came up and congratulated the new parents and one

at a time held the babies.

Kagome walked over to Kouga.

"So Kouga when's your mate and you going

to have pups?" She said elbowing him playfully.

"Matter of fact, my mate is with pup right now. She has two months

left till our pup is born." Kouga said wrapping his arm around his mate.

"Since you and I did not get together, maybe if we have a son we can

arrange so your daughter and our son are betrothed as mated for when

they get older." He smiled.

"Maybe." Kagome said as she looked up and saw Ginta talking to Rin,

and put his arm around her since Rin is taller since she is now

youkai.

"Hey Kouga, look. Look at Ginta and Rin." Kagome said.

Kouga looked up and saw Ginta and Rin walk out to the gardens.

"They would make a good couple wouldn't they, Kagome?"

"Yes, but they would have to wait till she's a little bit older. Well

Kouga, I've got to get back to my mate. Talk to you soon. Let me know

when your mate is about to have her pup and I'll be there as well." She

said walking away. Kouga nodded.

As she got back to her mate and his parents, two small male voices

rang out from the back of the room. "Kagome, when are you going to

become pregnant with more of Sesshomaru-sama's pups?" She looked as

everyone turned and she was able to see a small red fur ball and her

brother run out of the throne room to the garden. Kagome and

Sesshoumaru's faces were red from blushing.

The End…

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this story! I sure did!That was the last chapter if you havn't noticed the title of this chapter... Well... Bye Bye for now!)


End file.
